Carpe Occasio
by sg1mouse
Summary: Daniel is badly hurt in a cave-in while saving Vala's life. As they work through his injuries, their relationship begins to deepen. However it seems that the universe just can't leave Daniel alone. R/R I love feedback!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story I put them in. _

Carpe Occasio

**Chapter One**

The rumbling had stopped an hour ago. Dust and dirt still hung in the thick air though. It was darker then pitch. Someone could wave their hand an inch in front of your eyes and you wouldn't see anything. The only way you could tell was the slight breeze that was made.

Ears still ringing from the cave-in made her head throb. She slowly shook it to try and clear the fogginess, but that only served to increase the pounding behind her eyes.

Reaching out blindly, Vala Mal Doran took stock of her condition. That's when it hit her . . . Daniel Jackson, her friend and team mate, pushed her clear of the heaviest part of the cave-in. As she stretched out her limbs, noting that nothing was broken, she sat up. Coughing the grime out of her lungs, Vala spoke in a rough voice, "Daniel?"

The only thing that answered her was her echo. She began to feel around for anything familiar. Vala's hand hit her pack and she let out a sigh of relief. Rifling through it, she found her flashlight and turned it on. The moment she did, she kind of wished she hadn't.

"Daniel!" Vala yelled in alarm. Scrambling over to the archeologist, she started to brush dirt and rocks off of him, looking over his body as she did this. His whole lower half was buried under tons of debris.

"Daniel, can you hear me?" She asked him as she continued to try and dig him out. "Daniel . . . come on, wake up!" Vala pleaded with the unconscious man, "You know I don't like to be alone."

A barely audible groan was the sweetest sound Vala thought she had ever heard. "Daniel, darling? Are you with me?"

Coughing and spitting dirt and blood out of his mouth, he moaned again. He was face down with dirt and rocks all over and around him. His head ached . . . his chest ached . . . come to think of it . . . everything ached. Except his legs, they seemed to be fine. He couldn't move them, but at least they didn't hurt. Daniel tried to move his arms but couldn't.

"Lay still, Darling, you have most of the cave on top of you."

"Wa . . . wa . . ." clearing his throat he attempted to speak again, "Wa . . .ter."

Vala reached over and pulled her canteen out. She looked at the way Daniel was laying and figured it would make a mess to try to pour the water into his mouth, not to mention it would probably drown him. She rummaged into her pockets and pulled out a handkerchief. Dousing it with the water, making sure it was good and soaked, she placed it by Daniel's mouth. He sucked on it greedily. The water was cool and felt good on his earth crusted throat. When he had enough, he shoved the cloth out of his mouth with his tongue.

"Thanks." He whispered. "What . . . happened?"

Taking a drink herself, then splashing a small handful on her face, she answered, "Well . . . the cave began to collapse, you shoved me out of the way and now we are buried with no way of getting out anytime soon. Half the ceiling is on top of you. And if I remember correctly, Muscles, Cam, and Sam were going to check in with the S.G.C., which means a five hour trip there and back, sooooo . . ."

Daniel let out a groan, "So . . . we're screwed."

"Pretty much, yes."

They were quiet for a short time, absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Daniel, darling?" Vala placed a hand on his head and began to stroke his hair. "Do you think we'll get out of this? Alive I mean?"

He didn't answer. She poked at his shoulder until he groaned.

"Hey . . . stay awake. I need you."

"Sorry . . . 'ired . . ." he mumbled.

The silence wrapped around them again, squeezing the darkness closer. Vala took her flashlight and shined it all around them looking for anything that could help. She spotted Daniel's bag not far away and crawled over to retrieve it. She knew he always had a stash of Power Bars with him, and she was desperate for chocolate.

"Vala?" Daniel's voice was weak.

"Yes, Darling?"

"I . . . I, I can't feel my legs."

What little color was left in her face, drained away. She reached over to him and ran her hands down his back. When her fingers came to the small of his back, she sucked in a gasp. The boulder that was sitting squarely on the back of his legs was crushing them, and she could feel the warm, stickiness of blood leaking from somewhere on his side. The thing that concerned her most though was that he couldn't feel his legs at all. She knew that meant his back may have been broken. It was a pretty good guess that the massive rock had hit Daniel in the back knocking him down, and then came to a stop on his legs.

There was so much earth and smaller rocks piled on top of the linguist, Vala was sure that she wouldn't be able to move enough of it to help get him out. Plus, if she did move any and more came down in its place, she could bury him alive by accident.

With a good attempt at a normal voice, she replied, "Oh . . . since you're just lying around, they probably fell asleep. When the others get us out, you will have that 'pokey and stab-y' feeling most likely."

Daniel chuckled even though it hurt like hell to do it, "That's _'pins and needles'_." He told her.

"Yeah, that." She tried her hardest to keep the fear out of her voice, but he could sense something was wrong.

"Vala . . ." Daniel croaked, "Um . . . why don't you see . . . if you can shift some of the 'ocks and dirt . . . 'way from the . . . entrance."

She leaned over him, smirking, "And which way is that, precisely?"

With both his arms pinned underneath him, the only thing he could move to any extent was his head. He tried to point with his nose, "That way . . . I think." He said with a groan. "Try to see . . . 'ow tttthick . . . it is aaaat . . . da 'op. You may . . . nnnot be a, able ttto get . . ou, out, but at least . . . we could ggget . . . some fresh, fresh . . . air . . . 'nd may . . . maybe a, a, a radio sssignal 'ut."

Vala slapped her forehead. The radio . . . duh! Pulling her discarded tech vest over, she clicked the call button.

"Cam? Can you hear me?"

Static.

"Muscles? Anyone?"

". . . not gonna ttto get a sig . . . signal 'n . . . 'ere . . ." Daniel said very quietly. "'ala . . . dig . . . at . . . the . . . tttt . . . 'op . . ."

His voice faded at the end and she knew he was falling asleep. Taking her canteen to splash a little water on him, she first tried to tap his cheek. He was very warm. And she hadn't noticed before the small pool of blood that his face was lying in.

'_Oh my Gods . . . he has a head wound, too?'_ she panicked.

"Daniel! Wake up . . . please . . . I'm sorry . . . I've been so concerned with myself I didn't check you over completely." Her tone was shrill and scared.

"'m . . . fine . . . jjjust . . . 'ig."

"I don't know what to do for you, Daniel . . . Why didn't I go with them and let Sam stay. She would know what to do . . ."

By now, he could hear the tears she was trying to choke back.

"Vala . . . it's . . . 'kay. I . . . bbbbe fine . . ." He mumbled. "I, I'm glad . . . you . . . 're . . . 'ere."

With a sniffle, she asked, "Really? You are?"

She bent over and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. He was really burning up. His temperature was rising quickly. That galvanized her into action. Jumping up, she went over in the direction Daniel indicated and looked over the situation.

It seemed like hours had passed with her digging in the dirt. Every nail on her hands were gone within the first ten minutes. She would stop and take a drink every so often, then check on Daniel. He hadn't said anything since telling her he was glad she was there with him. Vala had placed her wet handkerchief on his forehead to try and bring his temperature down. He would moan from time to time, that being the only thing that let her know he was still alive.

When she was about to give up, the ground gave way and a cool night breeze swept in. Crying out in tearful joy, she made the hole as wide as she could get. Sucking in much needed fresh air, she indulged for a moment before jumping down to sit by Daniel.

Placing her hand on his head, he was still so hot; she rubbed his cheek softly leaving a muddy streak from her fingers behind in the sweat that covered his face. She listened to the ragged, wheezing of his breaths and knew he had to get help soon, or she was going to be alone for good.

Pulling her vest over, she again climbed to the top of the cave-in mound and pushed the radio part out the hole, keeping the mic/receiver part with her.

"Vala Mal Doran calling SG-1 . . . Please respond . . ." She spoke in an exhausted voice.

Static.

"SG-1 . . . Please respond . . . This is Vala Mal Doran and I have a medical emergency . . ."

Static.

Pressing her hands to her eyes, she broke. The sobs coming long and hard. She had done everything she could to get to the outside . . . and yet it still amounted to squat. Why? Why had this happened anyway?

Oh yeah, this was her fault too. She and Daniel were, surprisingly, fighting over something she couldn't even remember. In a fury, she kicked at an unassuming timber several times until the old and rotting wood finally broke under the assault. Daniel noticed that it was going to cause a cave-in and ran to push her out of the way, just as the entire ceiling crashed down on top of him. That set off a chain reaction which closed off the entrance and effectively trapped them. The only good thing was the fact that they were so close to the opening of the cave that when the rest of the team got there, it shouldn't take too long to get them out. Vala just hoped that they would _both_ be alive when they did.

A strangled groan coming from the half-buried teammate pulled her out of her thoughts. She quickly went over to him, and brushed his hair off of his forehead.

"Daniel? Darling? You awake?" She whispered.

"Mmmm . . . 'm dead . . . yet . . . again?" He mumbled.

"No, love, you're not dead. I'm trying to keep you that way too. Do you need some water?"

Licking sore, chapped lips, he nodded slightly.

Vala picked through Daniel's bag looking for a clean cloth of some sort and found his bandanna. Again wetting it thoroughly, she placed it by his mouth. He sucked on it, but without much heart.

"Thanks. You 'kay?" He asked, always looking out for the others before himself. Vala's spirit tanked.

"Yes, Darling, I'm fine. Do you think you could maybe eat a little of a Power Bar?"

"No. Not 'ungry." Daniel muttered. "I . . . fffeel . . . air. Is good. Nice. Kind-a waking me up a bit."

Vala brought the flashlight over to see if she could find the source of the blood flow by his face. He grimaced when the light shined in his eyes, and she noticed right away that his pupils were dilated. Gently Vala turned his head up slightly and saw that he had a long gash running from his temple down his cheek almost to the corner of his mouth. The blood was crusted over and mixed with the dirt to form a crude bandage, but at least it was no longer seeping.

"How do you feel?" She asked what she always thought was a stupid question at times such as these.

"Little better." He answered her with an attempt at a smile. "I still can't feel my legs and now my arms too. Not moving much is kind-a nice for my headache though. I take it you got through to the outside?"

"Yes. It's a small hole, but the night air is blowing this way. I haven't gotten a hold of the others yet. They should be back soon . . . I hope."

Her voice was strained and weary. Daniel wished he could help somehow. "Hey, why don't you grab some sleep. You don't look to good."

"This coming from the archaeologist trapped under the rocks." She smirked at him.

"VALA, DANIEL!" Sam Carter's voice called from the mouth of the cave where the hole was. Vala jumped up and ran to the entrance.

"Samantha! Boy am I glad to see you!" She cried out. "Daniel is hurt real bad. I can't get him out. Most of the ceiling is on top of him . . . and Sam," Vala lowered her voice to a whisper, "I think his back is broken."

Her sharp intake of breath told a story of fear and worry. Sam pushed her hand through the opening with a canteen of water for them. "I'll radio Cam and tell him to head back to the 'gate and get a rescue and med team here. Teal'c and I came back before him since it was getting so late, but we couldn't dial out at first. Something happened earth side."

"Samantha . . . please tell them to hurry. He's not doing so well."

The Colonel heard the desperate plea in her friend's tone and nodded. "He'll pull though, Vala . . . never knew Daniel not too." Carter then pulled out the small med pack she always carried and handed Vala a morphine shot. "Give him this, it will help with the pain. Any where you can find a good vain."

Trying to smile, she took the canteen and syringe and went back to tell Daniel that the heroes have returned. When she reached him, he was passed out again. Vala placed her hand on his head to feel if his fever had gone down. Nope, it was as high if not higher than before. She removed the handkerchief that was on his forehead and re-soaked it with fresh water. Placing it gently on his head again, he murmured.

"Daniel . . . Sam and Teal'c are outside the cave. They've radioed Cam to get us some help. I also have a morphine shot and some fresh water."

She set about soaking the bandanna and placing it by his mouth again. When he had enough, he muttered his thanks to her. She then gave him the shot, wincing as he groaned. After a few seconds, he felt a warm tingly feeling mixed with the unmistakable hazy, float-y sensation of the morphine settled in on him. Closing his eyes again, he let himself drift off into oblivion.

~0~

Vala was bored. Even with Daniel's life on the line, she couldn't help but get restless. She hated not doing something. That was always when her mind would turn on her and she would relive all the horror of her life as a host. And now this. She couldn't stop thinking of how she had been the cause of the cave-in and it was Daniel paying the price.

It was night out and she knew that Sam and Teal'c would not be able to do anything for them until morning. The breeze that had felt so good an hour ago was now making her cold. She knew that Daniel would be also and couldn't afford to get a chill on top of everything else.

Pulling her backpack over, Vala hunted for the small silver package that supposedly held a blanket. When she found it, she ripped it open and to her great surprise, it really _was_ a blanket. How clever those Tau'ri were sometimes. Getting as close to Daniel as she could without hurting him, she pulled the cover over both of them.

"Mmm . . . that feels nice." Daniel said quietly. "How are you doing, Vala?"

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied. "A bit bored though. You?"

Daniel could literally feel the life ebbing away from him. He didn't want Vala to worry and do something that could hurt herself trying to get him help. He had known from the first time he woke up that he wasn't going to get out of this one alive. He had seen the boulder that was about to fall on her when he shoved her out of the way. As soon as Daniel was awake enough to do a mental damage assessment, he knew he was fucked. But he had to keep Vala going.

"How about I tell you a story of something that's happen to me, then you have to decide on whether or not it was true. You set the scene.

"That could be dangerous, Daniel." She purred.

He chuckled softly and then cringed in pain. He had to stop doing that.

Getting the stabbing throb under control, he answered her, "Yes, I walk on the wild side."

Vala thought for a long time before she went with the very first thing that had popped into her mind. "What is your favorite story that takes place at work but shouldn't have?"

"Hummmm . . . Let me think for a minute. You start out with both barrels, huh?"

"You said you walk on the wild side . . ." She retorted.

As he thought about his answer, she thought about what she _figured_ he would answer. Most likely something to do with reading about dead civilizations or dusty ruins. Something that would probably put her to sleep as he told it to her.

"It can be about anything, right? Just that it had to happen at the SGC?" He asked for clarification.

"Yes. Anything at the base."

"Okay, I think I've got one." He told her. Taking a shallow breath, he began his story:

"_It's really late and I'm in my office."_

"As usual." Vala quipped

"Hey . . . who's telling this story?" He barked backed.

"Okay, okay . . . go on with your little yarn." She sighed and settled back for a dull tale.

"_I'm beyond tired but had a nagging feeling. Like there was someone watching me. Suddenly, there she was, like a night breeze she wafts into my office and closes the door. Slowly she makes her way over to me and places her warm hands on the back of my neck. It sends chills down my spine. I know that I'm at work but . . . I have to go with the feeling._

"_As she runs her fingers through my hair, I can feel her soft, moist breath blow across the nape of my neck. I melt. It was as if she knew that was my most sensitive spot. She reaches around and removes my glasses, carefully placing them on the bookshelf behind her. I go to say something only to have her place a finger at my lips and shake her head._

"_Leisurely, she spins me around to be in face her, raining delicate kisses on my eyes, nose … lips. Her eyes . . . oh my God, her eyes. She has the most amazing smoky blue eyes. And her lips . . . full, rich, dreamy and ready to devour me whole. As those lips come closer to mine, I take a deep, anticipating breath. She consumes my mouth and brushes her tongue over my lower lip, demanding entrance, which I willingly give. She delves inside my mouth and begins to map every inch of it, slowly and methodically._

"_I run my hands up her sides as she invades me orally. Her smooth body glides beneath my touch. I can feel her shiver under my caress. Her hands fist my hair as she continues the most incredible kiss I have ever had. A low moan escapes my throat only to be swallowed by her ravenous mouth. I need her closer, so I pull her to me, feeling her rub her generous breast against my chest. She wiggles her way between my legs, casually sliding one hand down between us, unbuttoning my shirt . . . slowly. By now I am so hard, it hurts . . ."_

"Daniel!" Panting slightly, Vala manages to squeak out, "I didn't know you had it in you to talk dirty."

"Well you wanted a story. Shall I continue . . . or is it too indecent for you to handle?" he snarked at her.

"Answer me this . . ." She asked, "Who's the woman?"

"Not tellin'"

"Come on. I need a visual to help me here." Vala pleaded.

"Nope." He maintained. "You're just going to have to wait until the end and then decide if it's true or not."

Just then they heard Teal'c at the entrance of the cave.

"ValaMalDoran. DanielJackson. I am going to begin to clear the entrance. Are you away from this hole a good distance?"

Not really happy at interrupting the story that Daniel was telling, Vala grumbled as she got up and went to the opening. She hadn't realized that the morning had come already, so lost in the tale he was telling.

Clearing her throat, Vala answered, "We are back about ten feet or so, Muscles."

"The rescue crew is on this planet now, and will soon be here. Do you have need of anything?"

"I could use hot bath right now." She joked.

"I promise to take you to the Hot Springs Spa when we return, ValaMalDoran." Teal'c told her as he inclined his head.

"I'll hold you to that, Muscles!" She tried to give him a winning smile, but knew it was a rather lackluster one instead.

When she settled back down with Daniel under the blanket, she noticed that he had drifted off to sleep again. Debating on waking him up to hear the rest of his narrative, she decided to let him be and closed her eyes also.

~0~

Vala awoke after what seemed like only a few minutes, to hear the labored breathing of Daniel beside her. She reached out to rub his head only to find it soak with sweat. Concern swept over her and she pulled the blanket back to see his eyes screwed closed while he was struggling for air.

"Daniel? Baby?" She cried out, "Calm down darling, you need to breathe slowly. Please . . . Daniel . . . come on, you need to take slow breaths."

She could tell that he was trying to do as requested but it was hard for him. He looked like he was drowning without being in water. This worried her. She thought about the fact that he could indeed be drowning if his lungs were filling up with fluid. She had no idea how bad his internal injuries could be, but hearing him now . . . she knew that they needed to get him out of there and back to the SGC, soon!

When he seemed to get his breathing under control, Vala brushed the hair off his forehead and whispered, "Darling, I'm going to see how Teal'c is doing with getting us out of here."

He nodded slightly with a small whimper. Vala got up and headed over to the now considerably larger hole. If she were alone, she would be able to wiggle her way out of if now. Seeing Teal'c next to the hole, she crawled up to talk to him.

"Muscles, how's it coming? Daniel is not doing well. We need to get him out of here now!"

"The medical team is currently on its way on, I believe they called them 'ATVs'. They will be here within the hour."

"Teal'c . . . I don't think he has an hour." Her voice was stressed and the Jaffa could hear the tears she was trying valiantly to hold back. "Do you think that Samantha could squeeze in here and look him over? Please."

"I will ask her for her assistance, ValaMalDoran."

Vala went back over to Daniel and sat with him. Rewetting the cloth with cool water and placed it back onto his forehead, she listened to the gurgling sound of his breathing. Whispering to him soothingly, she gently stroked his cheek "Please stay with me, Daniel." Trying to stay calm and positive, she quietly laughed, "You have to tell me the rest of your story, Darling."

". . . mmm fine. Wa . . . water?" he murmured.

"Sure, wait a sec. I have to get the other canteen." She scooted away and retrieved the new canteens that Carter had sent through earlier. When she got back to him, he was again asleep. Nudging him awake, she got the water drenched bandanna in front of his mouth. He sucked on it greedily for a long while.

"Fanks. Need . . . 'at."

The light was going out of his eyes. Vala was sure now if they couldn't get him back to the SGC soon, he was going to die. And she did NOT want that to happen! At a grunting noise that came from behind her, Vala turned to find Sam sliding into the cave. Once in, she turned and grabbed a med kit that was handed to her. And then, to Vala's great surprise, Dr. Lam came scrambling through the entrance also.

"Oh thank the stars!" Vala shrieked. "Please, I think he's going to die. You've got to save him."

Dr. Lam was instantly by Daniel's side to assess his condition. Her face was stern and schooled without emotion. She quickly ran her hands over all of his exposed body and turned to Carter.

"Tell them to send in the other box, now!" She commanded.

Colonel Carter yelled up to the team on the outside to send in the requested box. The look on Carter's face told Mitchell that he had better get the engineers working at double time or the band was going to be down by one.

"Vala," Dr. Lam called over to the alien woman, "I need you to help me stabilize him."

"What can I do? I don't have any medical training."

"No, but you can use one of these . . ."

The small, no nonsense doctor lifted out the 'healing device' from the box that was just handed in. Vala immediately took the hand held Goa'uld apparatus and began to hold it over Daniel's body. Concentrating hard to heal his head wound first.

"Good job, Vala. That's just what I was going to tell you to do. There really isn't much we can do about his back until we get this rock off of him." Dr. Lam quietly told her.

It was taking a lot of energy out of the former host. She wasn't exactly uninjured herself. But she had to do everything she could for the man that not only saved her this time, but also believed in her and called her his friend. Soon, she dropped her arms to her side with a long, weary sigh.

"That's all I can do. I don't think I will be able to heal his back, Dr. Lam. I think that is beyond the power of this device."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Vala. You've probably just saved his life though." Dr. Lam told her. "I've got to get an I.V. going on him. Can you two help me dig his arms out from under him?"

Very carefully, the three women began to dig under the wounded archeologist. Just as they were able to gently pull on Daniel's left arm, he woke up with a howl of pain.

"Sorry, Daniel." Dr. Lam stilled the struggling man. "We have to get one of your arms loose so I can get an I.V. hooked up."

Through clenched teeth he hissed out, "'don't think . . . I c'n unbend it . . . Doc."

"How about the other one?" She asked.

"Nope. N't . . . that one . . . either. Th't 'ne hurts . . . even more. Ssssorry."

Dr. Lam reached over to her medical bag and pull out an even larger needle, "Guess I have no choice. I'm going to have to give you an E.J. I.V. Daniel, and it's going to hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Well . . . I'll know I'm sssstill alive . . . then." He mumbled.

The newest CMO of Stargate Command wiped his neck with antiseptic and then inserted the needle. Wincing at the pain, Daniel again howled out, "AAAHHH CRRRRAP!"

"I'm going to get some fluids into you, but slowly. Can you tell me where you hurt?" Dr. Lam asked.

"Everywhere . . . 'cept my legs." Daniel moaned his response.

"Can you be a little less cryptic?"

Daniel was starting to fall asleep again, " . . . my . . . b . . . 'ack 'n ch . . . chest . . . mos . . . mos'ly. Arms . . . when I 'ry . . . ta . . . mov'em. Head prrr … pretty 'ad too."

"Okay, Daniel," Lam told him sternly, "you've got to stay with us. No sleeping. I need you to stay somewhat alert for me."

"I . . . t'y." he murmured. "Ch'ck on Vala . . . will . . . you, Doc? She's n't . . . doin' real . . . well . . ."

"Oh, don't you worry about me, Darling. I'm a tough girl." Vala whispered to him.

He faintly smiled at her words to him, "Know dat . . . j'st like . . . fruitc'ke."

Vala let a single tear escape from her eye when he said that. She so needed him to live. Sitting back and watching Dr. Lam work on Daniel, she didn't notice when Sam put a blanket around her and sat down next to her.

"He's really bad, isn't he, Samantha?" Vala asked.

Throwing an arm over the other woman's shoulders, she replied, "I won't lie to you, Vala, he's not in good shape. I don't think I've seen him this bad since the time he came home with radiation poisoning."

Leaning her head on the Colonel's shoulder, she inquired, "How did he get out of that one?"

With a heavy sigh, Sam closed her eyes, trying to steel her emotions enough to answer the question. "Um . . . he didn't. He died."

Vala's head shot up and she looked at her friend in anguish, "What? But . . . he's here . . . now."

"Well . . . he ascended, went to live with the ancients. Then he got kicked out about a year later, because he wouldn't follow the rules. So Oma, I guess you could call her his 'sponsor', sent him back." Sam told her, "Didn't he ever tell about that?"

"No. He never did. He really doesn't talk to me much about his past."

Sam gave her a small, sad smile, "Yeah, he likes to hide from his past. It's funny when you think about. The fact that he's an archeologist and everything he loves is in the past."

"Maybe his past is just too recent for him to consider." Vala mused.

"Or to painful . . ."

They fell into a thoughtful silence and soon Vala was asleep with her head resting on Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Vala woke with a start when Daniel screamed out in pain. She jumped up to go over to him when she saw that the cavern was filled with SGC engineers. The entrance to the cave was open and people were filing in and out with tools or buckets of dirt. She looked over to her friend and saw that most of the dirt was off him and they were working on removing the boulder. Vala rushed to his side when she saw him crying.

"Daniel, Darling . . . Sweetie . . . it's going to be okay. Be strong, Darling . . . it's alright, we're going to get you home soon." She was in tears and could hardly speak. Rubbing his head gently she continued to whisper to him encouragingly.

The engineers were working on lifting the rock off his legs. Dr. Lam was keeping a close eye on his vitals. She knew that Daniel was in a great deal of pain, but she couldn't give him anything for it at the moment. She needed him to be somewhat alert to keep track of how he felt as the boulder was removed from his back and legs.

As the engineers began to lift the rock off of him, Dr. Lam instructed Teal'c to quickly and carefully pull him straight out from under it.

"Daniel," the C.M.O. spoke quietly to him, "This is going to hurt . . . a lot, but I need you out from under this thing and into surgery. I have a makeshift operating tent set up to get you stabilized enough to travel back home." She paused to see if everyone was in place, "Are you ready, Daniel?"

A curt nod was all she received. Standing up and pulling Vala aside, Dr. Lam motioned for the workers to lift the rock. With the sound of straining ropes and a generator grinding away, the boulder moved slowly up. As soon as Teal'c could see Daniel's boots, he pulled the archeologist out from under his entrapment.

The scream of pain would ring in everyone's ears for days. Luckily, for him, Daniel passed out as soon as he was pulled free. If ever a time that the great leader of the free Jaffa nation looked close to tears, it was as he held his friend and fellow warrior in his arms. Colonel Carter had to take Vala outside and one of the field nurses gave her a shot of valium.

There was a backboard strapped to Daniel. As well as a neck brace. Upon making sure he was still breathing, the orderlies lifted him up and rushed him to the surgical tent, with Dr. Lam close behind.

Even with the valium, Vala was beside herself with worry. She couldn't sit still longer than two minutes. Cam tried to get her to go home with him, but she refused to leave Daniel. Both of the colonels sat flicking cards at a tin coffee can in agitated boredom. They were all surprised when a jeep pulled up to their camp. This was not the first time that ATV's and jeeps had been brought through the Stargate to another planet; it just normally was not done on one that hadn't been already explored. It only goes to show how important Dr. Daniel Jackson was to everyone. They had lost him so many times in the past, that whenever he was in trouble, all the stops were pulled.

Another shock came when General O'Neill walked into view from the jeep. Mitchell and Carter snapped to attention as Vala barley acknowledged his presents.

"At ease, campers. Jeez, how many times do I have to tell ya that?" Jack snarked at his Colonels.

"Sorry, Sir." Carter replied sheepishly, "Force of habit."

Giving her an annoyed nod, he turned to Mitchell, "Any word yet?"

"No, Sir. It's been about six hours. A nurse came out and was asking around for blood donors. Carter, Vala and I weren't a match. Not sure who they got."

Jack started towards the tent without a backwards glance. Mitchell and Sam looked at each other for a second, then fell into step behind him. When he reached the tent flap, he was stopped by an orderly.

"Sorry, Sir. Dr. Lam says no one in without her permission."

"Could you see if she needs any more blood for Daniel? We have the same type." Jack informed the Airman.

Nodding, the young soldier stepped inside and disappeared.

"I forgot you and Daniel were the same blood type, Sir." Carter mentioned.

Jack shrugged, "Yeah, it comes in handy when your best friend is a walking disaster waiting to happen."

The two officers silently nodded, waiting for the airman to return. When he emerged, an exhausted looking Dr. Lam. followed him. The trio of friends surrounded her but didn't dare ask any questions by the look on her face.

After an agonizing silence, Dr. Lam let out a breath and stated, "He's not out of the woods by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, he is barely stable . . ."

The mummers and gasps began and Carolyn held up her hand to quiet them. "In the morning we will be able to move him back to the SGC, right now I've put him into a medical coma so I can hopefully keep him alive for the trip."

She sat heavily on a crate nearby and rested her head on her hands.

A small, shaky voice came from behind Sam, "Will he live?"

"I'm not positive, Vala. I won't lie to you. Maybe if we could have gotten here sooner . . . he's lost a tremendous amount of blood . . ."

"Will he walk again?" Vala interrupted the doctor.

Carolyn Lam was quiet. She didn't even look at Vala. In the dead silence, everyone heard the sobs coming from their former space pirate teammate. Then Cam turned and was just able to catch her as she collapsed.

~0~

When Vala Mal Doran woke, the first thing she noticed was a flurry of activity. Everywhere she looked soldiers were rushing around and packing up. She panicked. Vaulting off the crates she was laying on, she ran over to Colonel Mitchell.

"What's happened?" She nearly screamed in his face. "Where's Daniel?"

Taking hold of her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly, Mitchell tried to calm her down.

"Vala! Chill! We're getting ready to move him back to the SGC. That's all."

As soon as the words left his mouth, she quieted down some. Taking a moment to steady her breathing, she leaned on Cam. "Oh, thank the gods. He's still alive then?"

Mitchell tensed, "Well . . ."

Vala looked up startled.

"He . . . he's alive, but just barely." Upon seeing her start to tear-up, he pulled her into a comforting hug. "Ah, Princess, he'll pull through. Most stubborn man I've ever met."

"But it's my fault he's hurt." She sobbed into his shoulder. "I didn't know the beam would break when I kicked it. He saved my life by pushing me out of the way."

Cam could hardly understand her by the end, but he got the gist. "Princess, Jackson is _always_ sticking his neck out for others. And I'm sure he won't blame you for a cave-in. The place was dicey to begin with and he knew it. That's why he told us only two in at a time . . . just in case." Pulling her head back a little and wiping the tears off her face, Cam smiled warmly at her. "What he will need most is for you to be strong for him. Help him through this. Okay?"

Sniffling, Vala lifted watery grey eyes to meet clear blue ones. She nodded slightly and wiped her face with her sleeve. "I'll try Cameron, but I don't think he will let me. Daniel doesn't like having me around very much, in case you haven't noticed."

She turned to leave when Mitchell caught her hand. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Don't be so sure about that, Princess. Locker room talk begs to differ with that assumption."

Before she could interrogate him further, Cam turned and strode off to help with the evac. Vala stood for a moment, completely shocked.

_Daniel has talked about me in the locker room?_ She mused. With a slow growing smile, she turned to head off and find Dr. Lam to offer her assistance with Daniel's move.

Mitchell watched her walk away and noticing the usual 'Vala bounce' in her steps, he couldn't help but grin. He knew he had broken an unwritten code of honor by telling her what was said amongst guys in the locker room, but to see her even a little more lively, it was worth it.

~0~

Just as the sun was setting, two corpsmen were sitting the coffin-like capsule containing Daniel onto the back of the waiting jeep. Dr. Lam and Vala got in with him to monitor his vitals on the trip back to the 'gate. General O'Neill insisted on driving and Cam called 'shotgun' before Carter could. She wasn't too happy about that, however, when Teal'c came by on the ATV to give her a lift, she brightened slightly. The team would go back together. That's what was important.

The drive back to the 'gate was slow, with multiple stops on the way. Halfway there, Daniel flat lined and scared everyone, but Dr. Lam pulled him back yet again. She was growing concerned though, and it showed on her tired face.

As they approached the 'gate, Carter and Teal'c drove faster to get it open and the med team earth side ready for Daniel to come through.

"I don't like the look on Dr. Lam's face, it worries me." Sam told Teal'c sadly.

"Have faith, Colonel Carter, I know that DanielJackson will pull through." He spoke to her quietly. "I believe that he has finally come to realize that what he truly seeks is within his grasp."

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a slight smile played about her lips, "Teal'c? Is there something you would like to share?"

He just gave her that infuriating Jaffa grin.

"Oh, come on Teal'c. We need something happy to think about right now! Spill!" She whined at him.

Just as he was about to say something, O'Neill's voice cracked over their radios.

"Fire it up, Kids! Be there in five."

Sam sighed and pointed a threatening finger at her teammate, "I'm not done with you yet, Mr. Silent Jaffa Warrior."

"Indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The rush of activity in the 'gate room was overwhelming. Colonels Carter and Mitchell came through the 'gate first to make sure everything was ready. Cam then radioed O'Neill, telling him to come on through.

As soon as Jack and Teal'c stepped onto the ramp with Daniel's stretcher between them, the medical staff was by their sides to help. Dr. Lam and Vala were next, with Carolyn shouting out orders.

"Get O.R. 2 prepped A.S.A.P. Andrews, put in a call to Dr. Heredia and tell her to get here as soon as she can!"

"She's already here, Dr. Lam." Andrews replied, "I took the liberty to call her in when I heard that Dr. Jackson's back may be broken."

Dr. Lam smiled at the young man, "Remind me to bully General Landry into giving you a raise." She then turned to the rest of her team and shouted, "Okay everyone, we have a man to save! Let's get on it!"

The medical crew rushed out of the 'gate room with Daniel. Sam caught hold of Vala and held her back.

"Let them do their job, Vala. You need to get checked out and rest."

"But . . ." Vala began to protest.

Sam kept hold of her arm, "No, buts, Vala. You've been through a lot. You need to rest. Come on."

She steered the reluctant woman to the infirmary and stayed with her.

~0~

It had been eight hours before Vala woke up. She looked around and saw Sam asleep in a chair next to her. As soon as she sat up, the Colonel woke and was by her side.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked quietly.

"Better." Vala answered. "Daniel?"

Sam looked down and sighed heavily. "I haven't heard. He's still in surgery."

"That means he's alive . . . Right?"

Sam thought about that. "Yeah, you have a point."

Vala started to get out of bed when Sam stopped her. "No, Vala. You have a concussion. You need to stay here for awhile."

Shaking her head, she tried to push Sam off her. "I need to go to him, Samantha. I can help. All I need is the healing devise. I'll have him up in no time."

Sam's face darkened and she lowered her gaze. "No, Vala . . . you can't."

Looking confused, Vala again tried to get up. "I can heal him! Let me go!"

With tears starting to slide down her face, Sam clutched Vala's hands. "Vala . . . the healing device was destroyed on the planet."

Utter shock and silence filled the infirmary.

"No!" Vala cried out, "No . . . it can't be!"

Sam wrapped her arms the other woman, holding her tight as both of them cried.

"I'm sorry, Vala." She whispered. "It was an accident. When they pulled Daniel out, the hand device was kicked under the boulder. No one saw it when they let the rock down."

Vala was inconsolable. She wept with Sam for a long time.

"I could have healed him, Sam." Vala whispered.

"I know. But, Dr. Lam is doing her best. She even called in a specialist. I'm sure that Daniel will recover." Sam's voice sounded positive, but in her heart, she really wasn't sure. She knew that his back might have been broken. He was most likely going to have many problems with his legs too. At least he would be able to keep working at the SGC.

Sam heard someone and turned to see Jack approaching. Vala nearly jumped out of the bed to get to him.

"How is he? Can I see him? What's going on?" she jumbled her questions together so fast that O'Neill could barely understand her.

"Hold on there, Vala." Jack said kindly. "Why don't you sit down, okay?"

Vala was going to protest when Sam gently pulled her back over to her bed. "Come on, Vala." She told her, "Sit down."

After she got back onto the bed with Sam next to her, holding her hand, Jack sat in the chair that she had been sleeping in. He ran his hands through his grey hair and let out a long, tired sigh.

"Daniel is in post-op now." He began, "He'll live. His back wasn't broken but the spinal cord was pretty smashed." He let out another long sigh. "His . . . ahm . . . his legs, however were badly crushed. They did their best to pin them back together, but Dr. Lam is pretty sure he won't be able to walk again."

Vala slumped onto Sam and began to cry again.

"It's all my fault . . ." she sobbed. "If I hadn't kicked that beam . . ."

Sam held her tight and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Shhh, Vala. It was an accident."

"Why Daniel?" she cried.

Jack couldn't help but smirk at that. "It's always Daniel, Vala. It's as if the cosmos has a big 'kick me' sign on his back."

"It should have been me!" She wailed, "Why did he save me?"

"Because that's what Daniel does, Vala. No matter who it is, he will always put his own life on the line to make sure another life is saved." Jack told her in a quiet voice. Everyone on SG-1 at one time or another had been saved by Daniel's selflessness.

Vala struggled to get herself under control. She looked at Sam and asked, "Can I go see him, please?"

Jack answered, "In a little while, Vala. Dr. Lam told me you could see him soon. She'll come and get you."

Vala nodded, and took a corner of the sheet on her bed and began to wipe her eyes. She didn't want Daniel to see her with a tear streaked face.

Jack and Sam were called away to the briefing room, leaving Vala alone with her thoughts. An hour later, Dr. Lam came in to see her.

Vala sat up quickly and with hope in her voice, she asked, "Can I see him now?"

Dr. Lam gave her a tired smile. "Yes, you can, Vala. But first let me prepare you for what you will see."

Vala closed her eyes and braced herself for what was to come.

"I assume that General O'Neill told you that we were able to fix his back."

Vala nodded.

Dr. Lam continued, "You were able to heal some of his head injuries, Vala. You undoubtedly saved Daniel's life. His legs, however . . . his legs were a mess. We tried to pin them back together, but the damage was just too much." She paused and placed a hand over Vala's, "He most likely will not walk again."

Vala couldn't help but let out a sob. Carolyn wrapped her arms around her. After a minute, the doctor released her and gave her a smile.

"Want to go and see him now?"

The dark haired woman was off the bed and striding towards the door before Dr. Lam could blink. Just before they reached Daniel's room, Vala stopped and ducked into a bathroom. She wasn't about to go in to see her Daniel looking like she was. With a quick fix of the hair and washing off all the tearstains, she left the bathroom looking very much like the confident space pirate she was. Fixing a smile on her face, she nodded to Carolyn and the two women entered the ISO room.

Vala gasped. Daniel was face down, strapped to a striker frame. His face was sticking through a hole in the bed so that he could see and breathe. Vala tried her best to remain in control of her emotions, but it was very hard to do.

She saw that half of his face was bandaged and the other half was all black and blue. His eyes were closed and she could hear his labored breathing. There were so many machines humming and beeping around him, it made her want to cover her ears. The tears were starting to come again. She couldn't help it, seeing him like this. Vala slowly walked over and sat on the small stool next to him. There was a mirror placed just beneath Daniel's face so that he could see around him. Sniffling a little, Vala cleared her throat.

"Daniel." She said softly.

It took a few moments, but he began to stir. With one eye covered by bandages and his other swollen, he could barely open it, but managed to do so. Trying to focus his vision, he groaned quietly.

"Daniel?" Vala said again.

Looking into the mirror, he saw her sitting next to him. He tried to give her a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Hey . . ." Daniel's voice was hoarse and gravelly.

Dr. Lam brought a cup of water with a straw in it and handed it to Vala. Placing the straw in Daniel's mouth, he drank greedily. Vala pulled it away saying, "Not so fast, Darling, you'll make yourself sick."

He tried to nod but couldn't, so he just smiled at her. She placed the straw back in his mouth and he sipped the water this time. When he had enough, he pushed the straw out with his tongue.

"Thanks!" he murmured. "You seem to be doing this a lot for me lately."

Vala nodded. She wanted so badly just to throw her arms around him, but with all the wires, tubes and straps on him, there was no way she could. The only part of him that she could reach was his hand. Clasping it tightly, she began to rub her thumb across the back of it.

Daniel stared at her for a while. He could sense her unease.

"How are you? Are you hurt?" He asked.

Vala lost it and started to cry. "Oh, Daniel . . ."

"Don't cry, Vala," he told her, "I'm alive. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be. Dr. Lam told me that you used the healing device to get me stable enough to be pulled out from under that rock."

Vala wiped her face with her free hand and smiled at him. "It's not that." She said. "I broke every one of my fingernails digging out of the cave. And now I have to worry about you even more which is giving me a terrible headache and I won't have anyone to rescue me when I get myself into trouble. I'm seriously contemplating therapy."

Daniel laughed softly, but she could see that it hurt him to do so. "That's my Vala." He told her.

She was startled by him calling her _'his Vala'_. A warm feeling grew in the pit of her stomach and she again wished she could hug him and kiss him. Then the reality that his predicament was her fault slammed into her mind again. She looked away from him and the tears slid down her face.

With a shudder she whispered, "If it wasn't for me, Daniel, you wouldn't be in this condition."

"That's not true, Vala. The cave was unstable . . . if anyone is at fault . . . it would be me."

She shook her head and sobbed again. "Oh, Daniel . . . you are so full of shit. Why do you always blame yourself for things?"

"Just use to it, I suppose." He replied. His eye drifted closed and Vala could tell he was starting to fall asleep.

"You sleep now, Darling. I'll stay here with you." She whispered.

"Mmmm'kay." He muttered and fell asleep.

Vala repositioned herself on the stool and laid her head on against the frame of his bed. Holding onto his hand just to make sure he was really there and alive, she quietly kept watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was two weeks later that Daniel was removed from the striker frame and put in a real bed. Vala took stock of all his injuries. His right arm was broken; the right side of his face was still under bandages. He had six broken ribs, all of them in the back, and several more cracked ones in the front.

His back was healing surprisingly fast and that made everyone happy. His legs, however, were still in a cast that went from his toes to mid-thigh. He was starting to get grumpy and depressed at the lack of movement. He begged Jack and Sam to bring him his laptop and some work to do, but General Landry agreed with Dr. Lam that he needed to rest and recuperate.

Then there was Vala. She didn't want to be far from his side, so she moved into his room. That wouldn't have been too bad, but she also started to decorate it with flowers, photos, and other _'girly'_ type stuff. She made sure that all the flowers were ones that would not stir up his allergies, but he still grumped about feeling like he was in a sorority dorm room.

Daniel told Vala, that he would be okay on his own, but she would have none of it. Still feeling that it was her fault, she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. She also noticed at how dull his eyes were, as if he had given up. That bothered her more than anything. Most of the time he would just lie there and gaze off into nothing, answer questions with one or two words, and he never smiled.

"Vala," Daniel grumbled at her two days after she moved in, "what could happen to me here? I'm in an ISO room hooked up to every kind of monitor there is."

"Yes, Darling, but you never know. I mean, this is the SGC. I've read all of the reports about alien insurgents and insertions! And there have been quite a few you know." She answered him happily.

Rolling his eye at her, he tried to come up with other reasons she should go back to her quarters. Unfortunately, none of them worked.

Late one night, Daniel woke up screaming from a nightmare. Vala was by his side instantly, rubbing his head, and talking softly to him.

"Shhh, Darling." She whispered. "It's okay. You're safe. Everything is okay."

Taking as deep a breath his broken ribs would let him, he calmed down under her soothing touch. He looked into her eyes and saw the concern she had for him. That made him wonder if she really did have feelings for him, more than just the flirting and teasing. Lifting his left hand, he cupped her face and smiled.

"Thanks." He softly spoke.

His warm hand sent shivers down her spine and she leaned into his touch. Closing her eyes for a moment, she savored the contact. It was so tender and offered freely, she couldn't stop the sting of tears.

"Hey," he said in a low voice, "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay now. Just a bad dream."

"I know. I just . . ." she sniffed and pulled away from him, not wanting to be too needy. "You just scared me, that's all."

Nodding his head, he gave her another smile. "Thanks for being here, Vala. I know I've been kind of a bastard lately . . . I'm sorry."

She smiled at him and took hold of his hand. "You're entitled."

They were quiet for a long time, just holding hands and lost in their own thoughts. Vala was trying to think of where she could get her hands on another healing device. With the Tok'ra off doing their own thing, it was nigh onto impossible to get a hold of them now, and the Jaffa nation was quick to destroy any Goa'uld reminders regardless of their use. She thought about a place where she remembered there being a sarcophagus, but she wasn't sure if it was still there and working. Plus, she knew how much Daniel hated those things.

Daniel was deep into a pity party for himself. Oh, he had been severely wounded before, but this was different. He knew he wasn't going to die, but he wasn't going to walk again either. That really bothered him for some reason. He was thinking of all the missions he would miss and the sights he would no longer be one of the first people to see in hundreds of years.

As he contemplated his roll at the SGC, another thought kept creeping in. What was he really feeling for the woman that now held his hand and saved his life? He thought back to the cave and the story he was telling her, and that sent a shiver down his spine. Rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Vala's hand, he felt a comfort at having her here with him. He thought about how she had changed in the last two years and how proud of her he was for that change.

But had he changed? The part of his mind that he tended to stuff down was encroaching on his defenses. She really was a beautiful woman. And he really hadn't let himself entertain those kinds of thoughts in a very, _VERY_ long time. But was she the one? Did he have the courage to take a chance with this space pirate? Was he ready for the heartache; was she ready for something real?

Letting out a deep sigh, he turned to look at Vala. She was almost asleep again, draped over his chest. Sliding his hand out from under hers, he began to run his fingers gently through her hair, hooking it behind her ear so that he could look at her face. God, she was beautiful. He'd be an absolute idiot if he didn't try to have a relationship with her. Give and take. That was all he needed to do. One-step at a time. But could he open up enough, bare his soul and take the chance of having her rip out his heart?

He rolled his eyes at himself, _'what kind of man are you, Daniel Jackson?' _He knew what Jack would call him . . . a wuss. Then again, Daniel still thinks Jack hasn't gotten over Sarah in all these years. Maybe that's why he and Sam have never really taken a chance.

Vala stirred slightly and let out a soft moan. Daniel smiled and continued to comb her hair with his fingers. It felt . . . nice, right even, having her lying in his arms. Well, sort of, with all the wires and tubes and the cast on his other arm, it was really _'in his arm'_. Still, he was taking great joy in the feeling.

"Daniel . . ." Vala whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ever going to finish telling me that story you started in the cave?"

Her eyes flitted open and she fixed a smoky grey-blue gaze onto him. The corners of her mouth inched upwards in a typical Vala grin. Again, a shiver raced through him and this time it came to a thundering stop in his groin. Closing his eyes for a moment, he decided that now was not the time. Not yet.

"I, I really don't remember it, Vala. Sorry." He lied.

"That's okay. I do." She smiled sheepishly.

Seeing the surprised look on his face, she relented, "Maybe later, Darling. Why don't you get some sleep? You look really tired."

He smiled at her and nodded. He was getting sleepy. Closing his eye, he was shocked when he felt her lips on his. The kiss was soft and chaste, but boy did it pierce his heart. When she began to back away, he threw his good arm around her and pulled her back down to him. Opening his lips slightly, he invited her in and she willingly obliged. It was nothing like the kisses they shared on the Prometheus. This meant something . . . to both of them. This kiss was consensual and wanted. Her tongue skimmed his lower lip and he entered her mouth with his. Soon the kiss became passionate and their blood raced. If it wasn't for his heart monitor beginning to beep loudly, they both would have gladly continued.

Vala pulled away reluctantly. She smiled at him as he opened his good eye, a look of shock and pleasure on his face. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"It's time for you to get some sleep, Daniel." She whispered to him sweetly.

He only nodded, still reeling from the feelings that were burning in his soul. It was as if she had totally kissed the brains right out of him. He couldn't even string two words together. This was definitely going to need more contemplation. But right now, he just wanted to go to sleep with the warmth that was coursing through him.

"Good night, Darling. Sleep well." Vala whispered and then sauntered off to her bed.

He watched her for a long time, with images dancing erotically through his mind. He wasn't even aware when he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

~0~

It was 05:30 and the halls of the SGC were still quiet. Sam walked with determination towards the briefing room. She had gotten a phone message that there was a meeting at 06:00 for SG-1. Nothing else was said and she spent a restless night wondering what was going on.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing going through her brain. She still wanted to corner Teal'c to find out about Daniel and Vala. She had a feeling that this had something to do with their recent time aboard the Odyssey. Even though Teal'c swore never to tell them what happened in those fifty years, she planned to weasel some information out of him about those two.

When she entered the briefing room, Teal'c was sitting in his usual place already. Sam knew he would be the first one there. Sitting down in her spot, across from him, she fixed an icy glare at the Jaffa.

Lifting an eyebrow, the big man asked, "Is there something on your mind, Colonel Carter?"

Continuing to stare at him, Sam said nothing for a long moment.

"You wish to know of the relationship between DanielJackson and ValaMalDoran." The corner of his mouth twitched with amusement.

Cocking her head to the side and smiling back at him, she couldn't help the twinkle in her eye.

"Ya'think, T?" she asked in a passable imitation of O'Neill.

Teal'c closed his eyes and recalled the times aboard the Odyssey when he would catch the two in question wrapped around each other in a passionate kiss, totally oblivious to anything or anyone around them. Opening his eyes, he tilted his head and grinned at Sam.

"I would be betraying my orders of not revealing what occurred aboard the Odyssey during our time of entrapment in the time dilation field."

Sam was about to protest when he raised a finger halting her. "An order that was given to me by one Colonel Samantha Carter." He finished with a nod.

Sam was about to say something when Cam and Jack walked into the room. Standing up to come to attention for her superior officer, O'Neill glared at her.

"Would you stop doing that!" he snarled.

"Sorry, Sir." She stifled a giggle.

They all took their seats and waited for General Laundry to come in. Cam saw the look Sam was giving the Jaffa and knew he walked in on something.

"Tried to get information from Teal'c about a certain archeologist and pirate princess, huh?" Mitchell asked Sam with a grin.

Sam looked down at the table, growing red in the face.

"Won't work, Carter. I've already tried." He told her. "Rock of Gibraltar, this one is."

Amidst laughter, General Landry walked into the room. Carter and Mitchell both jumped to their feet as he approached the conference table.

"At ease." He said as he took his seat at the head of the table.

Looking around a moment, Landry let out a long sigh. "I've been on the phone with the President, the IOA, and several others. I have received permission to let SG-1 have one week to locate and procure a healing device or a sarcophagus to heal Dr. Jackson. However, this was done with great trepidation. It only goes to show us how highly regarded Dr. Jackson is.

"For this mission, you three," he looked at Mitchell, Carter, and Teal'c, "have a new member for your team."

The three of them began to protest when Landry held up his hand to silence them. With a smile he asked, "Jack? You think you can handle these young'ens?"

With a wry smile he answered the General, "Well . . . I think with Teal'c backing my ass up I can keep these kids safe and on task."

"Should we let Daniel in on this?" Carter asked.

Jack thought about it for a moment, "Let's not … just in case we don't find anything. Should keep it from Vala too."

"You leave tomorrow morning." Landry told them. "Colonel Carter, I want you to work up a list of known planets that may still have a healing device on them. We will go over it at 18:00. That will give you a solid plan of attack for your travels."

Standing up, General Landry gave the others a curt nod and left for his office.

Cam turned to Carter and gave her a wink. "You think you know of anywhere we could start?"

She smiled at him, "I've got a few places we could look. My only problem is, I'm not sure how many of them may have been decimated by the Ori. This quite literally will be looking for a needle in a galactic haystack."

"Ah, come on, Carter," Jack said as he stood to leave, "you blew up a sun once. This should be easy as . . . cake."

"I believe the phrase is, _'easy as pie'_, O'Neill." Teal's corrected him with a grin.

"Pie, cake, whatever." Jack scowled at him, "And who's the alien around here anyway?"

The four team members left together, eager to get started on helping Daniel walk again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Things were not looking good for Daniel. SG-1 had been too many planets and still came up empty handed. Between the Goa'uld destroying their planets to keep the Ori at bay and the Ori destroying Goa'uld technology themselves, things were bad. Jack was getting more and more aggravated and Sam was working overtime to find some place . . . any place they might have over looked. Their deadline was fast approaching and all of them were desperately grasping at straws.

Late one night, before the last day they were allotted, the team got together in Sam's office. They asked Vala to come also, just in case she could come up with something 'outside the box'. Each idea that was brought up was just as quickly shot down. They were tired and irritable. All of them were sitting around and staring at the floor, lost in their own thoughts. Cam stood up and stretched.

"Ohhhh . . . man. I'm wiped. My brain is mush."

Vala looked up from one of the old mission reports of SG-1.

"Hey," she said getting up from her seat, "What about these guys?"

She handed the report to Sam who looked over it. As she read the planet's designation, her eyebrows rose up and she smiled. Sam looked over to Jack and then handed the report to him.

"The Nox?" he asked.

"Why not? They brought us back from the dead; they should be able to heal Daniel." Sam replied.

"Yeah, but if I remember correctly, they weren't too keen on sharing their technology with us." Jack grumped at her.

"It's worth a try, for Daniel." Vala shot back at him.

"We told them to bury their 'gate." O'Neill replied as he rubbed a hand over his face.

Sam took the file back from her C.O. and tossed it onto her desk with an air of scarcely restrained anger.

"Fine," she spat, "Vala and I will go and talk to them."

Jack looked at her amused. With a soft smirk, he nodded. "Alright, Carter, simmer down. We'll run it by Landry. If he agrees, we'll head out to the Nox tomorrow." As an afterthought, he said, "Let's still keep this from Daniel. Don't want to get his hopes up."

Felling a little foolish for her over reaction, Sam nodded back at him.

"Come on, campers, let's get some sleep. I'll go and talk to Hank and let you all know in the morning."

With murmurs of agreement, the group left the office and headed to their quarters. Jack went down to General Landry's office, figuring that Hank would still be there. As he walked to the elevators, he really couldn't help but believe that this mission would not yield any better results than the last several had.

His thoughts turned to Daniel. He had suffered so much in the last twelve years and most of it because of this place. Add that to his already tragic childhood and Jack really couldn't understand how the man could stay so positive and trusting.

Leaning on the wall, waiting for the elevator to come, Jack felt a hand on his arm. Turning, he saw Vala standing next to him with an anxious look on her face.

"What can I do for you, Princess?"

She smiled slightly at his reference to her. He must have picked it up from Cameron.

"Do you think that these . . . Nox people will help Daniel?" she asked with apparent desperation.

Jack dropped his head down and let out a sigh, "I don't know, Vala. The Nox are pretty . . . peculiar. I just hope that the Ori never found them."

Seeing the tears begin to form in her eyes, Jack put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We're trying, Vala. And if we can't find anything to fix Daniel, he'll have you to help him get through this."

His words were kinder then she had ever heard them towards her. With a sniffle and a watery smile, she gave a surprised O'Neill a quick hug and then turned to go back to her Daniel.

~0~

Sam felt that Daniel _should_ know about what they had been doing. Just to give him a little something to hang onto. Even though Jack said not too, she went to Daniel's ISO room to see him. O'Neill didn't actually say that it was an order for them not to talk to the wounded man, so she didn't think she would get into trouble.

"Daniel."

The soft voice filtered through his sleeping mind and stirred him into wakefulness. Slowly he opened his eye and focused on the face hovering over him.

"Sam?" he whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." She smiled at him, "Sorry to wake you . . . I just wanted to let you know that we are going to visit the Nox today."

"The Nox?" his eyebrows furrowed together. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Why?"

She smiled at him again, "We're going to see if maybe they can help you. Heal your legs so you can walk again."

Looking confused, Daniel shook his head.

"I don't understand . . ."

Sam pulled a chair over and sat down. She glanced over to where Vala was sleeping, then back to her friend.

"We've been going out to different places to try and find a healing device or a sarc. We haven't had any luck though. So, now we're trying the Nox."

Daniel let out a long breath and closed his eye.

"You guys don't have to do that. I'll be fine." His voice sounded anything but fine.

Sam took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "This team would do anything for you, Daniel."

He started to object, when she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Just as all of us know, you would do the same." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. With a bright smile, Sam continued, "I have to go now. We're scheduled to leave in ten minutes. Keep Vala out of trouble. Oh … and don't tell the Jack I told you."

Daniel gave her a half-hearted grin. As he watched her go, he felt a stirring in his heart for his friends. No. They were more than friends, they were the only family he had ever known. With a warm feeling radiating through him, he fell back to sleep.

~0~

As soon as they emerged from the 'gate, it disappeared.

"Déjà vu." O'Neill mumbled.

"This happened before?" Mitchell asked as he stared at the empty spot where the DHD had been moments before.

"Yep." Sam replied, "It's their way of saying _'Hi. We know you're here'_."

Jack buckled on his P-90 and put his sunglasses on. "Well, kids, let's go find us a Nox . . . in socks . . ."

"On a box with a fox . . ." Sam smirked.

"I do not believe there are any fox on this planet." Teal'c intoned.

Cam fell into step next to the Jaffa. "Fox in Socks! That was one of my favorite books."

"And here I thought you were a Green Eggs and Ham sort of guy." O'Neill said over his shoulder.

Sam started giggling at Jack's remark.

Teal'c cocked his head curiously, "To what do you speak of?"

Jack turned his head and grinned at the big man, "You mean to tell me that you've been on our planet for twelve years and never read Dr. Seuss?"

"Is this Dr. Seuss a man of medicine or a doctor like DanielJackson?" inquired Teal'c.

"Actually, he wasn't a doctor at all and his name wasn't Seuss." Sam said.

"So he was a charlatan and a fraud. A master of deception."

"Sort of," laughed Jack, "he was probably the world's greatest children's author."

"But he felt it was important not to divulge his identity? Strange, indeed."

"Shhh . . ." whispered Cam.

He had heard a rustling in the forest off to their right. He slowly drew his weapon. Jack clamped a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Wave that around and you'll lose it. Just warning you."

"Huh?"

"The Nox are peaceful and they have a strange way of making weapons disappear." Explained the General.

Sam walked up to Mitchell and whispered, "I told him not to bring them, but you know the General."

Cam nodded, "Yeah, O'Neill without his weapon would be like O'Neill without his pecker."

Sam's face went red, then she started to laugh.

A twig snapped to their right and everyone stopped.

"Good day . . . We were expecting you sooner." Piped a high toned voice behind them.

The team spun around with hearts in throats.

A small, moss covered young man smiled at them quietly.

"**Stop that!**" yelled Jack.

"It has been a long time, friend. I'm sorry that we must meet under such circumstances." He replied.

Everyone was silent. The wind rustled through the trees like paper wind chimes.

"My gun is missing!" Cam whispered to Sam.

"Better check your pecker then." She whispered back with a grin.

"You won't need any weapons here, Cameron Mitchell. The Nox do not wish to harm anyone."

"But . . ."

Sam put a finger to Mitchell's lips, "Jack warned you."

"You're Nafrayu, right? It's been a long time, you've grown." Jack said.

"Yes, like all living things. I remember you, O'Neill. The great hunter." Nafrayu smiled at him.

Jack shifted from one foot to the other, remembering the time that the young boy watched as he used a bow and arrow.

"Since you seem to miraculously know why we are here, is there anything you can do to help our friend? You remember Daniel, right? The peaceful one?" asked Jack.

"Yes, we remember him fondly." Lya said with a smile as she appeared next to Nafrayu.

"What a second! Where'd she come from?" Mitchell stepped forward, "And how did you know we were coming?"

"The Nox keep track of the races they feel are evolving in such a way that their actions could cause a very positive or very negative influence on the universe as a whole." Lya told him. "And we trade with some of the planets you've been visiting asking about a healing device for one of your people. We knew it was only a matter of time for you to come to us."

"Oh." Was all Mitchell said.

Jack was getting anxious, "_Can_ you help Daniel?"

Lya and Nafrayu looked at each other for a long moment. Nodding his head, Nafrayu turned back to the team.

"We cannot help Daniel . . ." He began.

Jack threw up his hands in frustration, "Great!" he mumbled.

"But," the young Nox continued, "There is a race that may help you. We will contact them to see if they would be willing to let you bring Daniel to them."

~0~

The sound of the klaxon going off had Vala running to the control room. SG-1 was coming back and she hoped it was with good news. However, when she saw the looks on the team's faces, her heart sank. Turning to race down to the 'gate room, she nearly bowled over several people in her rush.

She met them at the blast door as it opened. O'Neill was the first one through and didn't stop for her at all. Cam followed behind and likewise, didn't say anything. Sam stopped and with a sad look, shook her head.

"What? What does that mean?" Vala nearly cried.

"The Nox can't help Daniel . . ." Sam started to say.

Vala reached for the wall, almost collapsing with her grief. Sam reached out to steady her and continued her statement, "Hold on, Vala. _They_ couldn't help us, but they did have an idea of who might be able too."

Immediately, Vala resumed her composure and listened intently to Sam. They walked up the stairs to the briefing room as Sam started talking again.

"It's a race that we have never come a crossed before. Apparently, they are very private and the way that they have kept the Goa'uld and Ori away is by not letting anyone know about them. Plus, they also have a way to . . . disappear at will."

Vala stopped suddenly and Sam ran into her.

"Oh, sorry, but if they are invisible, how are we going to find them. And why would they help us if they don't like people dropping in?" Vala asked.

"Well the Nox said that they would contact them first and ask if we could come see them. If that doesn't work . . ." Sam trailed off.

They really were out of ideas. Vala nodded her understanding and followed Sam into the briefing room. The whole team was there as General Landry came in.

"Well?" He directed his question to Jack.

"The Nox were painfully _'unhelpful'_ . . . as usual." Jack remarked. "However, they may have someone that _can_ help. The problem is these people don't take kindly to strangers."

General Landry closed his eyes and shook his head. "Why can't anything be simple when it comes to Dr. Jackson?"

There were giggles around the table as well as nodding of heads.

"I warned you, Hank." Jack told him. "Daniel is the biggest problem child in the whole SGC!"

"When will the Nox get back in touch with us?" the General asked.

"In a few days," Sam answered him. "We hope."

With a deep sigh, Landry nodded, "Alright, I'll inform the President and you all can have some down time. When we get the word from the Nox . . . Well, we'll tackle that when it gets here. Dismissed."

All of SG-1 and Vala stood to leave. She and Sam went up to see Daniel and tell him what had happened. It was a visit that neither woman wanted to do.

In the elevator, Vala turned to Sam.

"Samantha," she spoke softly, "You're good friends with Daniel, right?"

"The best. He's always been there for me, no matter what." Sam answered, wondering where this was going.

Vala was quiet for a moment, then turned to face Sam. "Do you have any … feelings for him?"

Sam raised her eyebrows and gave the other woman a grin. "You mean . . . romantically?"

Vala just nodded at her, not trusting her voice.

"No, Vala. I don't have any romantic feelings for Daniel. He's more like . . . my brother. I'd do anything for him, just as I know he would do anything for me. But, no, I'm not involved with him."

With a sly grin, Sam asked, "Why do you ask?"

Vala shrugged her shoulders and looked away. "Has he ever gotten with anyone since his wife died?"

"Nothing serious. I think he's afraid too."

"Afraid?" Vala looked at her stunned. "Afraid of what?"

Sam bit her lip, considering what to say when the doors of the elevator slid open. Sam took hold of Vala's hand and led her to an empty ISO room.

Still biting her lip, she turned to Vala with a serious expression. "Vala, I don't normally talk about others relationships, but in this case . . . I think you have a right to know." Taking a breath, she looked away for a moment. "After Sha're was taken, Daniel was . . . well . . . he was raped by Hathor. Shortly after that, he was seduced by a woman and became addicted to the effects of the sarcophagus. He had a hell of a time coming down off it. Then he found out that Sha're had become pregnant with Apophis' child. He was the one that delivered the child, but had to leave him with his father-in-law for protection.

"Then we were all taken prisoner by Hathor yet again and made to believe that we were all that was left of the SGC. About six months after that, Teal'c killed Sha're before she could kill Daniel with the ribbon device. That hit Daniel very hard. He wasn't the same for a long time. So much had happen to him, that while he was still grieving for Sha're, another woman came into his life only for us to discover that she was the _'Destroyer of Worlds'_. Jack really laid into him when he found out that Daniel was falling for her. A year later, one of his past loves came back into his life . . . only to be taken as a host for Osiris.

"When you disappeared to the Ori galaxy, it really broke him up. He didn't say anything to us, but I could tell. And when you came back and said you were married . . . well, that was one of those rare times that the two of us went out as friends and he got royally drunk. He had a hangover for two days.

"You see, Vala, he's been burned so many times that I didn't think he would ever look at a woman with thoughts of love again. But he so deserves to have some happiness in that department. I think you scare him. I think that he has fallen head over heels for you and that terrifies him so much, he pushes you away. I don't think he could take another heart break. If you care for him . . . really care, please be sure before you break down his defenses."

Vala's face was shining with tears as she listened to Sam. She couldn't believe how much Daniel had been through. All her teasing and flirting was just enforcing his boundaries against her. She had gone about getting him all wrong. And now she was unsure of how to let him know that she was serious about her love for him without his thinking it was just a new tactic to pester him.

Sam watched Vala process all that she had told her. She knew then that the space pirate really was in love with her best friend/brother. But she still wanted her to know, that whatever happens, Daniel was going to come first in her life.

"Vala, if you really love him, don't play games." Sam told her. Then she got deadly serious, "And if you hurt him, there will be nowhere you can hide, that I won't find you and hurt you. Understand?"

Vala's eyes went wide and she nodded. She knew that Sam would make good on her threat.

The two women left the empty ISO room and headed towards Daniel's.

~0~

Dr. Lam was in with Daniel when Sam and Vala walked in. She was taking the bandages off his face and checking how the cut that ran from his right ear down to his lip was healing.

"I'm sorry, Daniel," she said quietly, "but you're going to have a pretty nasty scar."

Vala gasped when she saw it.

Daniel just nodded his head. "Will my eye be okay?"

Pulling the pen light out and shining it into both his eyes, Dr. Lam smiled. "Yes, I think it will be. It's reacting just as it should."

Nodding again, he let out a long sigh. "Small gifts." he murmured. Turning to look at Sam and Vala, he smiled lopsidedly. "Hey. How were the Nox?"

Sam pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "They . . . they told us of a people that they are getting in touch with. Hopefully, this new race will be willing to help."

She didn't sound all that positive, but Daniel took it for what it was, a possibility. He looked over to Vala then and smiled again. She came over and sat on the side of his bed. With a grin she reached out and ran a finger softly down the scar.

"You look roughish now, a real warrior." She told him light heartedly.

"Yeah, that's me … tough guy."

All of the women laughed at that. The idea of Daniel being a _tough guy_ was just outlandish in a way.

Dr. Lam finished her check up and left the room. Sam stood up to leave also, saying she had some work to do. Vala took hold of Daniel's hand and sighed.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, just bored. Could you get my glasses for me . . . and maybe a book or two from my office?" he asked her.

"Sure. Just don't overdo it with the reading. Don't want to strain those beautiful blue eyes."

He held her hand tightly. "You know, I never thanked you for not giving up on me back in the cave."

Vala just shrugged her shoulders and looked away briefly.

"No, Vala." He said in a serious voice, "I really mean it. Thank you. I was sure I wouldn't make it out of that one alive. You kept me going."

He gently pulled her down and kissed her forehead. She pulled away only a little and stared into his eyes. Leaning down again, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him.

Sitting up, she smiled, "I'll go and get your stuff."

He smiled and watched as she left the room. His heart beat fast. Maybe he could let her in. Maybe this really was love. He closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jack paced back and forth in General Landry's office. He was angry. It had been almost a week since they had visited the Nox and still no word about the new race had come. When he tried to get a hold of the little buggers, no one responded. That had him both mad and worried.

He was also growing concerned about Daniel. Each passing day his friend was becoming more depressed and withdrawn. It seemed that Vala was the only one he really talked to, and even she said it was hard to get him to open up. Dr. Lam got him up and in a wheelchair and took him topside to get some air. She told Jack that Daniel grumbled the whole way, and didn't want to stay outside for long.

The door opened and Dr. Lam walked in with Hank right behind her.

"Jack . . ." Landry acknowledged him. "What's on your mind?"

"Daniel." Was all he said in a tone of frustration.

Both of the new arrivals nodded. It really wasn't surprising. O'Neill had requested a leave of absence from his duties in Washington to stay close by. Dr. Lam sat down and pulled a folder out to show the men.

"These are the latest x-rays and MRI's on Dr. Jackson's legs." She began, "The cluster of nerves that runs down both his legs were crushed and some even severed. Although I may be able to reattach them … I don't believe that would help very much. I really don't have much hope for his walking again. " She finished.

Jack nodded his head at that statement, but could tell there was more to what she was telling them.

"I sense there is a 'but' in there you're not telling us, Doc."

Shifting a little, she looked over to her father. He nodded once and settled in his chair.

"Daniel is healing well in the upper half of his body, but his mental state is deteriorating and that is not helping."

Jack let out a long breath. He knew his friend was on the edge. And the Nox not getting back in touch with them, it was making things worse. He really laid into Carter when she let him know she had told Daniel about going to see the Nox.

Looking over to Dr. Lam, he asked, "Is there anything else we can do? Any new . . . I don't know, experiments or something?"

Carolyn shook her head. "He's lucky that his back wasn't broken. He would have been paralyzed from the waist down. Really, now it's just his legs from the mid thigh down. Walking really seems out of the picture. Perhaps with braces he _might_ regain some movement and strength, but if his mind isn't into it, that would be pretty much impossible. However, Daniel does have a habit of surprising people."

Jack turned and hit the wall with his fist. Both Hank and Carolyn jumped.

"Why isn't he fighting this?" Jack asked the wall as he rubbed his now sore hand.

It was quiet for some time, each person lost in their own thoughts.

"Maybe this was just the last straw for Dr. Jackson." Dr. Lam offered. "He's been through so much, that this was just one too many."

Again, silence filled the room. Then Dr. Lam cleared her throat. The two men looked over to her.

"There is one other option." She said quietly. When neither man spoke she continued, "I could take both legs off at mid thigh and fit him with prosthetics."

"NO WAY!" Jack nearly screamed.

"General O'Neill, stand down!" Hank commanded as he stood up. "That would be a decision Dr. Jackson would have to make. Not you."

Jack bowed his head in grudging acquiescence. "Let me talk to him about it." He said in a low voice. "I'm use to his tirades. Plus . . . he is my best friend."

Hank nodded, "Why don't you take all of SG-1 with you, Jack. You guys are more family then teammates."

O'Neill nodded and left the office. Carolyn looked at her father and asked, "Do you think Daniel will agree to amputation?"

Hank sat back down in his chair and rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know, Carolyn. I'm use to dealing with soldiers, not civilians."

~0~

Jack called Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c to meet him in Sam's office. This was a conversation he really didn't know how to go about. Nor did he really want too. As soon as he walked into Carter's office and closed the door, both of his former teammates knew something was wrong.

"What's up, Sir?" Sam asked.

Jack walked over to her desk and leaned heavily on it. "The Nox haven't been in touch with us going on a week now." He began, "I just came from Landry's office where Dr. Lam explained what was in store for Daniel." He paused there letting his thought gather. "Maybe leg braces which she doesn't hold out too much for that to work. Or there is other possibility, but it's far more drastic."

Sam sat down on her stool, waiting for O'Neill to tell them. It was quiet for a long time. Finally, he looked at his friends and sighed.

"Dr. Lam is thinking of taking both of Daniel's legs off. Then fitting him with prosthetics."

"No!" Sam gasped.

Teal'c cocked his head to one side and asked, "Would he be able to walk again with these . . . prosthetics?"

Jack sighed and nodded, "Yeah . . . but he still would never be able to go through the 'gate again. Never be on SG-1."

Again, there was silence.

"It is his decision of course, but I thought it would be best if it was us that offered it to him." Jack told them.

Teal'c, Mitchell, and Sam agreed.

"When do you want to . . . see him, Jack?" Sam asked.

"The sooner, the better I figure." He told them. "Give him some time to think about it and maybe the Nox will come through in the mean time."

"Should we include ValaMalDoran in this conversation?" Teal'c asked.

Jack shook his head no. "I don't think so, T. She's not handling this very well anyway."

They all agreed and set off to see Daniel. It seemed the longest walk any of them had ever taken in the mountain. When they reached Daniel's room, Jack was happy that Vala was not there. Closing and locking the door after they entered. Each of them grabbed a chair and sat around their friend.

"Hey guys," Daniel looked at each of them, "Why do I get the feeling this is bad?"

Sam had to muster all of her military training to get through this conversation. Teal'c was stoic as always. Cam just looked around, anywhere but at Jackson. Jack began to play with some of the tubes coming off Daniel.

"We have to talk, Daniel." He said more quietly then any of them had heard before.

Daniel moved to sit up a little more and grimaced in pain. Once he settled into a comfortable position, he asked them, "What's this about?"

"Well . . ." Jack began, "It's about you, Danny boy."

"Oh?" Daniel raised his eyebrows a bit.

"Yeah." Jack said as he got up and started pacing.

Daniel watched him for a moment, then looked at the others. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and said, "Just spill it, Jack."

O'Neill stopped walking and turned to face him. Sam took hold of Daniel's hand and held it tightly. He opened his eyes and focused on Jack.

"Dr. Lam believes that you will never walk again. Maybe with braces, but most likely not."

"Okay," Daniel muttered, "I take it the Nox were a no go?"

"They haven't gotten back to us yet, Daniel." Sam told him.

Nodding, he looked back to Jack.

"She has an idea but it's really drastic."

"And that would be?" Daniel asked, unsure he really wanted to hear it.

Bowing his head and messing with the blankets, Jack sighed.

"Double amputation." He said softly.

The only thing that was heard in the room was breathing and the machines Daniel was hooked up too and they were almost deafening. Sam watched as Daniel swallowed hard and closed his eyes again. At first she could see anger flash a crossed his face and then she saw the tear at the corner of his good eye. He scrunched up his face in anguish, and sobbed, bring his good hand up to hide behind.

"No . . ." he whimpered softly. "No . . ."

Sam stood up quickly and sat on his bed beside him. She leaned forward and held him as tightly as she dared, with the IV and his broken arm in the way.

"Daniel . . ." She whispered, "you don't have to decide right this minute."

Another muffled sob was her only answer. It was quiet again. No one knew what to say or think. Daniel gently pushed Sam away and dried his face with his hand. Looking at each of his friends in turn, they saw the resolution come over his face.

"Do it." Was all he said.

"Daniel," Jack stepped forward, "This is really big. Why don't you think about it for a couple of days first?"

Shaking his head no, he answered Jack with a strong voice, "No, Jack. If this is what Dr. Lam thinks would be the best way for me to walk again, then . . . let's do it." Pausing for a moment, he then continued, "My parents were crushed to death in front of my eyes. I would give anything in this universe if they could have lived and just lost a couple of limbs. At least I would have had them with me.

"Now . . . I was almost crushed to death, just like them. But I'm alive and I have people around me that care enough to want me to stay that way. My mind is fine and I can still be a part of the SGC."

There was a moment of silence. Then an unexpected voice chimed in.

"And you have someone that cares for you more then you know. Someone that will stay by your side through thick or thin."

The five team members turned to see Vala approach from a dark corner. They had no idea she had been there the entire time. Vala walked over to Daniel and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I am with you no matter your decision, Daniel. And I will help you all the way." Her voice held such commitment and her eyes blazed with such love, Daniel was dumbstruck.

Jack broke the heated silence. "I'll let General Landry and Dr. Lam know of your decision, Daniel. But I'm going to ask that it not be done until we get some word from the Nox. Even if I have to go there again to get it. Deal?"

Daniel looked up into Vala's face. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded.

"Okay, Jack." He answered. "We'll wait for the Nox. But if we don't get an answer from them by the end of next week . . . I want to go through with the amputation."

Everyone agreed that would be the best plan, as far as plans of cutting someone's legs off went.

~0~

The week passed in slow motion for some and as fast as lightning for others. Jack tried to contact the Nox every day, but to no avail. They simply weren't talking. He and Mitchell even went to the Nox's planet, but could not find anyone around.

The last day before Daniel's scheduled surgery had come and gone without word. Dr. Lam was prepping him for the amputation in the morning. Vala was trying to be supportive, but fatigue and frustration was wearing her down.

Sam took her home for the evening just so Daniel would get the rest he needed. That and she felt Vala needed some time away from the whole situation. They sat together at Sam's kitchen table and ate carryout in silence. Vala was a million miles away it seemed. Sam too, was lost in thought of what was going to become of her friend. She had known plenty of soldiers that had lost limbs in battle. Most were never the same again afterwards.

Daniel _wasn't_ a soldier though, so she wasn't sure how he would be once his legs were gone. The whole previous week, she could count on one hand the number of words he had said to her. Even Vala said he wasn't speaking much to her. He had gone through radiation poisoning, died multiple times, but this seemed to hit him even harder. Maybe it was because of the similarities of this accident and his parents' death.

"Samantha . . ." Vala's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"Will Daniel make it through this?"

Sam was quiet for some time before she answered her friend. "I don't know, Vala." She said quietly, "He seems so . . . distant now. I've never seen him like this. I don't know if it's because of losing his legs or because the Nox never came through . . . or if it's just one thing too many for him to handle."

"Do you think that maybe he feels like he's letting us down?" Vala asked, "Or that maybe he believes _we've_ let him down?"

It had never crossed Sam's mind that he thought they had let him down. It just didn't seem like Daniel to her.

"I don't know, Vala. He's going through such a tough time. I think that maybe he's starting to let you touch his heart and he's angry about the timing of it."

"But I don't care if he has legs or can walk, I just want him." Vala cried.

Sam scooted over to her and wrapped her arms around the unhappy woman. "I know, Vala, I know."

She took her napkin and wiped the tears off Vala's face. Smiling, Sam continued, "I'm sure he knows too. You may just have to reassure him a bit afterwards. Let him know everything you feel. Daniel is good at hiding from himself. Too good, really. You need to be sincere and honest. That's what will get through to him . . . to his heart."

Vala smiled back at Sam and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I've always put up a front . . . to protect myself. It was hard not too after everything that's happened to me. I mean, come on . . . you've met my father."

Sam had to laugh at the memory of Vala's Father. He was definitely a character.

"Actually, Vala, you and Daniel are quite a bit alike, if you think about it. Troubled childhoods, Goa'uld taking the things that were important to you. Always having to fight for what you believe."

Vala nodded at each point. "I just don't know if I'm . . . good enough for him, Sam."

Sam thought about that for a while. "Does anyone really ever know, Vala?"

"I guess not."

"You just have to do your best. It's give and take." Sam told her.

The rest of the night was passed in worried silence. Both women absorbed in their own thoughts and emotions.

~0~

The next morning everyone gathered in Daniel's room. Words of encouragement softly spoken to him as he was waiting for surgery.

Vala sat on his bed and held his hand tightly. She was trying very hard to keep it together. At one point everyone left the two of them alone for a while.

"Hey." Daniel said quietly to her. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine." She lied.

"That's my line." He smiled. "You don't have to stay if you don't want too, Vala."

"I do want to, Darling. I have to make sure you are okay. Besides, you have to finish your story for me." She said as she inclined closer to him.

"Ah, yes. I do, don't I. I'm not sure if we have enough time right now though. I'll tell it to you sometime after the surgery, okay?"

"Promise?"

Nodding his head with a smile, he reached up and tucked her hair behind an ear. "Promise. It gets better too." He teased.

Trying hard not to cry, Vala placed her hand on his scared cheek. He tilted his head into the caress and sighed. She bent forward and gently kissed him. As she started to lean back, Daniel wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her back down to him. Their lips touched briefly, then he traced her lower lip with his tongue. She leaned in with an open mouth and covered his. Tongues' dancing together as the kiss was fast reaching passionate heights. Vala broke away from him and smiled sadly.

"Please don't die, Daniel." She said in a voice he almost couldn't hear.

"I won't, Vala. Carolyn is very good at what she does. She'll keep me alive."

Vala touched the scar again with light fingers, "It really does make you look roughish, Darling." She said.

~0~

At 08:00 Dr. Lam had everyone ushered out with the exception of General O'Neill. Daniel had asked that he stayed with him for a while longer. When the nurses left with Dr. Lam, he looked over to Jack.

"I'm scared, Jack." Daniel whispered.

The soldier gave him a small nod. "I know, Daniel." He said, "But it will be okay. We're all here for you and you know that there isn't a soul in this mountain that won't help out in any way they can."

Daniel closed his eyes. "I'm going to miss going through the Stargate. I didn't think it would hit me so hard."

"Well . . . you've been doing it for over twelve years. I miss it too sometimes. And who knows, for you they may make an exception to the rule."

Dr. Lam came back in, "It's time to take him now." She informed the two men.

"Jack, please look after Vala for me." Daniel asked.

"Sure, Danny." O'Neill smiled at him.

As the orderlies began to push Daniel's stretcher to the operating room, he looked over to the Doctor.

"Hey, Carolyn. You think when I get fitted with the new legs I could be taller than Jack?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do, Daniel." She laughed lightly.

"Oh, no!" O'Neill chimed in. "He stays the same height."

They all had a tight laugh at that, then Daniel's sedative kicked in and he closed his eyes. With a deep breath, he surrendered to his future.

~0~

It was going on two hours that Daniel was under the knife. The team waited, each in their own places. Sam tried to work on one of her projects. Cam worked on reports, but didn't seem to be getting much done. Teal'c was in the gym working out an exercise routine for Daniel. Vala was curled in a corner of her room thinking of everything that had gone on in her life since meeting Daniel. And Jack was pacing the briefing room playing with his yo-yo.

He stopped suddenly when he heard the 'gate start to turn. A moment later Walter's voice blared through the comm. system. "Unscheduled gate activation."

Jack rushed down the stairs into the control room. "What's going on, Walter?" He asked as he stepped up to the window.

"Receiving IDC code now, Sir. It's the Nox."

"Of course it is." Jack replied sarcastically. "What timing! Open the iris."

Jack took off down the steps to the 'gateroom. As he entered, the Nox stepped through. It was Lya and Nafrayu. They meet O'Neill at the bottom of the ramp.

"Nice of you guys to drop by." Jack said in his most annoyed voice. "A little late . . ."

Lya bowed her head to him. "We are sorry for our delay. The beings we went to see don't understand time the way you do."

Jack just smirked, "Yeah, well, it is a little late now. Daniel is in surgery to . . ."

"Remove his legs." Lya finished for him.

Eyebrows drawn together, Jack gave her a suspicious look. "And how exactly do you know that?"

"We were told by the Tuatha De Danann that Daniel had to be at his darkest to be truly healed. They said that Daniel had never completely surrendered to his fate." Nafrayu said.

"Who?"

"The race in which we contacted in your behalf." Lya told him as they walked up to the briefing room.

"Why didn't you tell us that? You could have called at least." Jack was still very angry and was having a hard time keeping it concealed. As all of them sat down at the table, he looked at them accusingly. "So how do these . . . _Tooth De Danny_ guys know about Daniel?"

"They know a great deal about Daniel Jackson, they even knew of his ascension. The ancients keep in contact with the Tuatha. Even though they are a secretive race, they do keep track of others that are rapidly advancing in their maturity." Lya said. "They could have been a part of the four races, but they declined. They truly do not like venturing beyond their own realm."

Just then, General Landry and the rest of SG-1 came in and sat down. They saw the look on Jack's face and knew that the news wasn't all that good.

"I haven't met you before," Hank said to the Nox, "I'm General Landry."

Both Nafrayu and Lya nodded at him in greeting.

"So, what's the report about your help with Dr. Jackson?" he asked them coolly.

Nafrayu eyed him for a moment then stated, "The Tuatha De Danann are willing to meet with Daniel, but they have some . . . stipulations about it."

Jack didn't like the sound of that at all. With barely restrained anger, he asked, "Like . . . he had to have his legs cut off first?"

"In part, yes." Lya replied.

"This is ridiculous!" Jack burst out and slammed his hand down on the table.

Both of the Nox jumped slightly and Teal'c put a calming hand on O'Neill's shoulder.

"Let them speak, O'Neill." The Jaffa said quietly.

Jack shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, okay. So what else do they want?"

"Daniel has to see them alone. No one else may come with him." Lya reported, "And he may not reveal anything that he sees or hears while he is with them."

Jack stood up and leaned onto the table, "No way in HELL is Daniel going anywhere without at least one of us with him."

"Nafrayu will be allowed to accompany him to the Tuatha's home. But he is the only one." Lya told them in a firm voice.

"General," Jack turned to Landry, "I don't like this one bit. Daniel gets himself in enough trouble when we _are_ with him, but to have him go somewhere that none of us have been . . . I'm sorry, that just doesn't cut it with me."

"Sir, wouldn't that be Daniel's decision?" Sam asked softly.

"Come on, Carter! You know how he is. He jumps before he looks!"

"If the Nox trust these Tuatha, then perhaps we should also." Teal'c added.

Jack could see that he was not going to get the support he thought he would from his former team. Shaking his head, he sat back down with a huff.

"Okay, suppose he goes for it. When will he leave?" O'Neill questioned. "And why did he have to get his legs cut off first?"

"One must be broken, before he can be fixed." Lya said, Jack snorted.

"If he decides to undertake this journey, he may come with me as soon as he is sufficiently recovered from the surgery." Nafrayu told them. "We will be back in five weeks."

The SGC staff nodded their heads in silence. The Nox stood to leave, escorted by Teal'c to the 'gate. The rest of them went their separate ways, only to meet outside the O.R.

Shortly after, Dr. Lam came out. "He's in post-op now. Everything went well."

Sam stood up. "I should go and tell Vala." She stated and walked away.

"When can we see him, Doc?" Jack asked.

"In an hour or two, General." She told him. "I'll call you when he wakes up.

~0~

_A/N: I would love to know what you think of the rewrite. please review and I also love suggestions._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Shortly after Daniel woke up, all of SG-1 came to visit him. It was awkward to say the least. No one was sure what to say and they all took great pains not to look where his legs should have been. He wasn't very talkative either.

After a short time, everyone left except Vala. She sat on his bed and held his hand, trying to comfort him. He wouldn't look her in the eye. Now that his legs were gone, she knew he was not taking it well, but she didn't know how to help him.

"Vala . . ." Daniel murmured softly, "I'm getting kind'a tired now."

She shifted her position next to him and put her hand gently on his cheek.

"It's okay, Darling." She whispered, "Go to sleep. I'll keep an eye on you."

He gave her a small smile, then closed his eyes. Vala could tell that he fell instantly into a deep sleep. She continued to caress his cheek with her hand as she let her tears escape. How was she going to reassure him of how she felt, when he would think her commitment was pity and not love?

Sam told her to be honest with her feelings towards him. That was something she had a very hard time doing. Always hiding behind a tough girl persona, and never letting anyone in to see the real Vala Mal Doran. But this was different. _He_ was different. He put up with her and never let her down when she needed him. Vala wasn't use to that.

As she watched him sleep, she could tell he was dreaming. It didn't look like a good dream either. She took his hand in hers again and gently rubbed her thumb on the back of it.

"Shhh, Darling." She quietly said, "Everything will be alright. I'm here for you, Daniel. I'll never leave you."

Her words began to choke up on her. She had told lots of men the same thing and never meant them. Now the weight of what she said really hit her. She _would_ never leave him. She just couldn't see living without Daniel by her side. Even broken and battered as he was now, she felt deep down, that he was the one she fought so hard to find. The one she thought never existed.

A few hours later, Daniel woke up in pain. Vala pushed the morphine drip button to help ease it a little. Once it hit his system, he seemed to relax a bit. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

She grinned at him, "Well . . . I did have one bathroom break, but yes, I have been."

He searched her face and saw just how much he meant to her. It was a little startling to realize that he felt the same way. Ever since she showed up here at the SGC, he made sure his walls were up. But now . . . he didn't think he could maintain them any longer.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as both of them considered their feelings. Vala kept a tight hold of his hand and he felt the warmth and love coming off her in waves.

"Vala," he said quietly, "You don't have to stay here. I'm not exactly going anywhere. Don't you have something to do? Shopping with my credit cards or . . . something?"

She smiled at him. "No, Daniel. No shopping today. I would rather stay right here with you."

He nodded his head and smiled at her squeezing his hand. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here with me. It really means a lot to me that you would just . . . hang out in here."

Vala leaned down and lightly kissed him. As soon as their lips touched, it seemed like an electric shock coursing through them. Daniel kept her from leaning back and kissed her again. Her lips parted and he eagerly delved inside. Tongues wrestling with one another, their kiss became filled with need and assurance. His hand tangled into her long hair as he kept her close. He never wanted it to stop. Vala put her hand on his chest and began to rub. The sensations were overwhelming. He wanted her closer still.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" A familiar voice came from the door.

Vala jumped back and tried to fix her hair. Daniel just closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Jack."

"Daniel." He said with a grin as he walked over to him. "I see you're in good hands here."

"Yes, yes I am." Daniel answered and smiled at Vala.

"How are you feeling?" The General asked him.

"Under the circumstance, all right, I guess." He answered. "Did the Nox ever get back with you?"

Jack pulled over a chair and sat down. He ran his hand through his short salt and peppered hair, letting out a sigh. "Yeah."

Daniel asked Vala to help him sit up a little so he could see better. She handed him his glasses and then sat down on a stool next to his bed.

"Well? What did they say?" He asked Jack.

Jack cleared his throat and shuffled his feet a little. He still didn't like this whole deal the Nox told them. Still, it was Daniel's decision.

"They made contact with that race they were talking about." He began. "They have some pretty steep rules about whom and how they can be seen. To tell you the truth, Daniel, I don't like it one bit."

"Who are they?" Daniel asked him curiously.

"They're called the . . . Tooth De Danny or something like that."

Daniel could not stop his snort of laughter. "I think you mean, Tuatha De Danann, Jack."

"Yeah, them."

Daniel sat up even further, immediately interested in what Jack was saying. "They're Celtic. Part of the mythology of Ireland and Scotland. What else did the Nox say?"

"Not much. We don't even know where they live and only you can go there. Plus they have rules that you can't tell us anything about them."

Daniel's eyes actually lit up as he began to mentally pull up information about the Tuatha. Vala smiled at him, he looked more as himself then he had in weeks.

Jack just eyed him suspiciously. "You know about these guys?"

"Yeah . . . some. I'll have to get some of my reference books from my office, but sure. I know of them. They live in a land called Tir na Nog – the Land of Youth. But … but that land was suppose to be in the western side of Ireland, not another planet."

Jack wasn't too happy about the excitement his friend was showing about this. He knew that talking him out of going with the Nox to see these _tooth_ guys was going to be a losing battle.

"Um . . . Daniel," Jack scooted closer to him, concern in his voice. "I've got a real hinky feeling about this whole set up. I know you want to believe these guys can help you, but . . . I don't want you jumping into this . . ."

"Look, Jack," Daniel interrupted him, "In case you haven't noticed . . ." Daniel flipped his blanket off to reveal his stumps, "I _can't_ jump anymore!" He finished hotly.

Vala gasped at the sight. Jack hung his head, feeling stupid for what he said.

"Daniel," He stood up and pulled the blanket back over his friend and tucked him in. "I just want you to really think about this before you decide."

Daniel turned and saw that Vala was still looking at where his legs use to be, the tears streaming down her face. How could she want him now? He was literally only half a man. One that would always need others to help him. One that has just had his whole life at the SGC taken away.

"Jack," he said in a low, threatening voice, "Just leave."

"Daniel . . ."

"GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU! Just leave me **alone**!" Daniel screamed at them.

Jack walked over and put his arm around Vala who was standing dumbfounded at Daniel's outburst.

"Come on, Vala." O'Neill whispered to her, "Let him cool down a bit."

He steered her out of the room, pausing at the door. Looking back at his friend, Jack told him, "No one is giving up on you, Daniel. And no one is feeling sorry for you either."

When they left, Daniel broke down. Rage and grief flowed through him and he just didn't know how to let it out. Finally he blew. Throwing his glasses across the room, he howled out his anger as he continued to throw anything and everything within reach. When there wasn't anything else he could throw, he started pulling his I.V. tubes out. The alarms started blaring and Dr. Lam rushed in.

"Dr. Jackson!" she yelled as the nurses tried to stop him from hurting himself more.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Daniel cried out.

"**No**, Daniel, I **won't**!" She yelled back at him.

He stopped suddenly, as if she struck him. An instant later, he flopped back down on his pillow, covered his face, and wept.

Dr. Lam placed a gentle hand on his head. "Easy, Daniel. Everything will be alright . . ."

"No . . . no . . . it won't. It never will be again." He sobbed.

She had the nurses reattach all the tubes and give him a sedative to help keep him calm.

"Daniel, we are going to do everything we can for you."

"You can't do anything more, Carolyn. And Jack apparently doesn't want the Nox's or the Tuatha's help for me either. He just wants to cart me off so I don't make any more trouble for him or the SGC."

Dr. Lam sat back and stared at the archeologist. "I thought you were smarter than that, Daniel. General O'Neill is just concerned about the stipulations the Tuatha have placed on your going to see them. It's a race we've never encountered and don't know much about. We don't even know where they are. And all we have is the Nox for any reassurances."

Daniel dried his eyes and took a deep breath to settle himself down. Crossing his good arm over his chest in his usual self-hug, he looked at the woman beside him full of shame.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's not me you should apologize to, Daniel. You've upset the one person that hasn't left your side since this whole thing started at the cave-in."

Shock rested on his face as he realized that he did just scream at Vala. Now he felt even worse. Dr. Lam stood up to leave, when he reached out and stopped her.

"Carolyn," he said quietly, "could you ask Vala to come back? Please?"

Patting his arm, she nodded her head with a small smile. "Sure."

After the doctor left the room, the last nurse there walked up to Daniel and showed him his broken glasses. Rolling his eyes at her, he just smirked. "I have another pair in my office. I'll have Vala get them for me. Thanks."

She nodded and left without a word, tossing the glasses in the trash.

~0~

A few hours later Sam, Teal'c, Mitchell, and Jack were standing in Carter's office.

"I don't get him." Jack stated to his former teammates. "The guy is just asking for trouble and we won't be there to bale his ass out."

"Perhaps, O'Neill," Teal'c spoke softly, "you should consider the fact that DanielJackson is an adult and a very capable warrior."

"He's right, Sir." Carter chimed in, "You can't keep treating him like the clueless geek you first met. He's come a long way since then."

"And he's better trained, thanks to you and Teal'c, then most of the jarheads on this base." Piped Cam.

"Yeah . . . I know." Jack closed his eyes. He really was worried about his friend. "It's just that he looks so helpless right now. I just keep seeing him like when he was . . ." he couldn't finish his thought.

"Like when he was dying." Carter completed his sentence. "I don't want him to die or to have to live without his legs, but it is _his_ choice. We have to trust him. And I know the Nox would not let anything happen to him while he was with the Tuatha. You know how they are."

"True." Jack relented. "I guess we should get Daniel's books to him and start a study session."

They all nodded their agreement and headed to Daniel's office to find the books they would need to study up on the Tuatha De Danann.

~0~

Vala stood just outside the door to Daniel's room. She was still shaken by his outburst earlier. She knew it wasn't aimed at her, but it hurt just the same. Taking a deep breath, she walked in the room.

He was staring off into nothing with an expression of defeat on his face. She casually went over to him.

"Hi." Vala said quietly.

Daniel slowly focused his eyes onto his visitor.

"Hey." He answered.

"You looked a million miles away."

"Yeah, I guess I was."

He held out his hand to her and she willingly took it. They studied each other for a moment, lost in their own turmoil. Daniel cleared his throat and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Vala."

She smiled at him and reached out, lightly running the back of her hand down the scar his cheek.

"I know, Darling." She told him. "It wasn't the first time. I have that effect on people." She smiled.

They were silent for a short time, just taking comfort in each other. Vala sat down on his bed, making herself at home.

"Where were you when I came in?" She asked.

He gave her a sad smile, "I was just thinking about when I was little."

"Oh?" Vala said with curiosity in her voice. "Will you tell me about it?"

Daniel was quiet for a few moments then sighed. Nodding his head, he replied, "Sure."

Vala sat attentively while continuing to hold his hand.

"I was, I think, around six years old, when some of my friends in Egypt were teaching me how to climb a palm tree. I went up very high and then realized . . . I couldn't get down.

My best friend, Chike, tried to talk me down. He kept saying, _'Moswen, just back down . . . go slow.'_ I tried, but I ended up slipping when I was half way down and I fell. All of the other kids took off, scared that they would get into trouble. Chike stayed with me though. One of the workers saw what happened and got my parents.

"Anyway, long story short, I broke my leg in two places and had a caste from my toes all the way up to my thigh. One doctor thought that I would walk with a limp for the rest of my life, but . . . I proved him wrong." He was quiet for a moment, then gave a sad chuckle, "And now this."

Vala smiled down at him, "It will work out, Daniel. Just like then."

Making a face at her, he just mumbled, "Yeah . . . maybe."

Vala cocked her head to one side and asked, "What is _'Moswen'_?"

"Oh, that's what all the Egyptian kids called me. It means _'Light Skin'_." Daniel told her.

"I like that name for you." Vala smiled, "Maybe I'll call you that."

Daniel laughed, "Sure. Just don't tell anyone what it means, especially Jack. It'll drive him nuts."

They both laughed at that. Falling silent again, Daniel reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Daniel," she said softly, "Don't be mad at Jack. He's just worried about you and he doesn't like the idea of you going somewhere without back up."

"I know, but the Nox wouldn't send me anywhere they didn't think was safe." He answered.

Vala nodded, "I don't like the idea of you going by yourself either, Daniel. Nafrayu said he will be with you, but I would be more comfortable if one of us was there too."

"Well, if these Tuatha are anything like the ones of Irish folklore, I understand why they don't want more than a couple of outsiders there." Daniel told her.

"Are they afraid of other races?"

Daniel shook his head, "No. Not really. They're just very . . . guarded."

"That's an understatement." Jack said as he strolled into the room.

Daniel and Vala turned to see O'Neill walking in with Sam hot on his heels. Both of them had an armful of books and Sam had Daniel's laptop tucked under one arm.

Daniel gave them a confused look, "What are you guys doing?"

Vala gave him a grin, "Looks like a study group, Moswen."

He smiled at her, then pushed the button to make his bed sit up more.

~0~

A week and a half later, Daniel was in his quarters on base and thankfully off all of the machines. He was kept busy with research, which greatly improved mood.

After two weeks of studying the Tuatha, they really didn't know much more about them or their planet. The Nox wouldn't even give them the gate address. All of the stories just indicated that they were in Ireland, however that didn't make sense to them. How were the Nox communicating with them if they were still in Ireland?

Late one evening, after hours of study, everyone was brain dead. Jack slammed his book closed making everyone jump.

"I can't focus anymore." He told them. "It's time to call it quits for tonight. It was easier when I thought the Irish and Scottish just spoke English funny."

The girls agreed and Daniel didn't argue due to the fact he fell asleep an hour before. Jack and Sam said good night to Vala and left. After the door closed, Vala turned to see Daniel staring at her. She smiled at him and wandered over to his side.

"Hey, Vala." He whispered with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Moswen?"

He grinned at her and reached out for her hand. "You don't have to stay here you know. Your quarters are just across the hall."

"I know, but I want to. I like staying here with you." She told him in her most sultry voice.

He closed his eyes with a smirk on his face. The next thing he knew, he felt her warm, moist lips on his. Slowly he opened his mouth and let her tongue slide inside. Daniel reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, keeping her close and deepening the kiss. His blood coursed, heated through his veins. Soon, his mind seemed to completely switch off.

"Vala," he said in a gravelly voice, "I think … that I'm … falling …"

"Me too, Darling." She interrupted as she kissed his eyes, nose, chin, all over his face with such feathery kisses, he groaned and pulled her closer.

Vala ran her hand down his chest and up inside his hospital shirt. She moved her kisses down his jaw line and began to suck on his neck. Daniel moaned his pleasure as he pulled her blouse free from her pants. Sliding his hand up her smooth, warm skin, he felt the shiver that coursed down her spine. Daniel chuckled softly at her.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

Looking up and into his eyes, she replied, "Yes, a little."

He smiled at her and pulled back his covers, indicating for her to climb in next to him. She watched him scoot as far as he could to the side of his bed. Vala's heart seemed to flip in her chest. Kicking off her shoes, she climbed into his bed and snuggled in close as he pulled the blankets over her. She pillowed her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his chest.

Daniel nuzzled his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. He felt whole; holding her so close, like nothing was amiss in his life. She made him tingle all over . . . even in his missing legs.

"Will you tell me the rest of the story?" She asked him quietly.

The low rumble coming from his chest told her he was laughing.

"Sure." Daniel said as he squeezed her closer to him. "Let me think where I left off . . ."

"Oh, I know!" Vala told him excitedly. "The mystery woman was unbuttoning your shirt as she deeply kisses you. Oh and you are, _quote, so hard it hurts, end quote_."

Daniel chuckled at her, "God, you really did memorize my story."

"Yes, I did. Now continue . . . or I'm leaving."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Daniel mumbled. He shifted his arm to hold her closer and began his narrative.

'_I was mesmerized by her touch. I couldn't think straight to save my life. But then I thought, hey, carpe occasio."_

Vala looked up at him, "What's carpe occasio?" she asked quietly.

"It means; seize the moment, in Latin."He told her and then continued his story.

'_As she unbuttoned my shirt, she ran her hands down my chest so softly, it gave me goose bumps._

'_I had to get her closer to me. She seemed to have the same idea. Soon my shirt was dropped to the floor and she was lifting my tee over my head, but didn't pull it all the way off. My arms were trapped above my head as she kissed down my chest. The next thing I knew, her mouth was on my nipple.'_

Vala started to rub Daniel's chest as she listened, paying close attention to his nipples. He moaned as her soft fingers toyed with that sensitive part.

"Vala . . ." he whispered, "you keep that up, and I won't be able to finish the story."

"Oh . . . sorry." She purred. "Go ahead."

'_I was really getting into this, whatever it was, with a woman that could only be from my dreams . . .'_

"Are you going to tell me who it was yet?"

"No. Not yet." He smiled at her whine, then continued.

'_The teasing she was doing to me was driving me mad. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my throat. She let her hand roam down to my belt and began to undo it._

'_I shifted in my seat, trying to adjust my . . . um . . . shaft, because it was throbbing in need. Soon this beautiful woman slid her hand into my pants and wrapped her long, gentle fingers around my dick.'_

As Daniel was saying this, Vala was following his words with her hand. She began to slowly rub his penis up and down, smiling as she heard him groan. She slid her hand inside his sweatpants and stroked him harder.

"Vala . . ." he moaned in pleasure, "oh, god!"

Vala was enjoying making him forget everything that had happened to him the last several weeks.

In a low, sexy voice, she whispered. "Let me make you feel good."

He nodded his head, and moaned again. He would normally make her stop, but this time, he just closed his eyes and fell into the moment. And she was good. She smelled good, she felt good, and she knew exactly how to make him lose his mind.

Vala snuggled closer to him as she rubbed progressively harder. He was close to exploding in pleasure.

"Daniel," Vala whispered as she continued to pull on his cock, "who's the woman in your story?"

Just as he hit completion, he pulled her closer, squeezing her to him with such force, she almost had the air in her lungs pushed out.

"Vala!" He cried out, panting for breath. "Oh, god, Vala . . . you, you are the woman in my story."

She sat up and looked into his eyes, searching for the truth. He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her down, consuming her lips with his. He wanted to make her understand how he felt about her. How she made him feel. The way she consumed his nightly dreams and distracted his working during the day. He tried to put all of his love for her into his kiss.

Vala pulled away, breathless. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled, "Wow! I had no idea you had it in you to kiss like that."

"You bring it out, Vala." He whispered. "The story is a dream I've been having for some time now."

"You dream of me? Daniel . . . why haven't you ever told me?" She asked as she slowly got up.

Daniel shrugged he shoulders and muttered, "I . . . I really don't know. Afraid, I guess."

Vala walked over and got a towel dampen to clean him up from her . . . ministrations.

"Afraid of what, Moswen?" She asked.

Daniel stayed quiet for some time, just watching her as she wiped the warm towel over his stomach. When she finished, he took her hand in his.

"Afraid you would break my heart." He whispered. "I don't think I could handle another one."

Vala nodded her head, remembering what Sam had told her. "I will never break your heart, my Daniel. I would die before I do that."

His gaze dropped when she said that.

"I'm afraid of that happening, too." His voice was so soft, she almost didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean . . ."

"I know, Vala. And I understand that the job we have . . . or rather, you have, is dangerous."

Seeing the tear slide down the side of his face, Vala leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I'm not going out with SG-1 any longer, Daniel. I'm staying here with you and supporting you with whatever you decide to do. I . . . Love . . . You!"

Daniel beamed up at her, "I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Daniel was healing well from his surgery and gaining strength much faster than Dr. Lam had expected. Teal'c was working with him to strengthen his upper body muscles.

It was nearing the five-week mark that the Nox had told O'Neill they would be back. The original members of SG-1 and the two new ones were all very well versed in Celtic mythology now. Not a day went by that they all weren't studying and researching the Tuatha. Jack was still against Daniel's going with the Nox to see the Tuatha and he made sure Daniel knew it too.

"Hey, Daniel," Cam looked up from his reading, "how do you pronounce S-I-D-H-E?"

"Shee. It's another word for fairy." He replied without looking up from his book.

"Damn, I wish these guys spoke real English." The other man retorted.

Daniel did look up then, "It's Gaelic, Cam. A pretty old language that almost disappeared."

"Should've let it." Jack grumbled to himself.

"That coming from an Irishman?" Daniel laughed. "I hope your grandmother doesn't turn over in her grave hearing you say that."

"The Irish are nuts. Even my Da says so." Jack told him. "Why do you think I'm the way I am, huh? I mean, come on, changelings, forest gods, Nuada's sword of Illumination? It's all just kid's stuff."

Daniel shook his head, "I would think that after everything we've seen and done you would be more open to mythology, Jack."

"Rumors, lies and fairytales, Danny." He grinned at him.

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Cam said loudly to defuse the coming argument, "Isn't there a Celtic holiday of some sort today?"

Smiling, the scholar nodded, "Yeah, Samhain. Very good, Cam. At least someone is learning."

"Whatever! I'm getting some coffee. Anyone else?"

Four hands shot up in the air.

"Be right back then, Kids." O'Neill went to get some from the mess hall.

"Daniel," Sam piped up for the first time in awhile, "Isn't it said that mortal man should stay away from the fairy folk? That they were malevolent and tricksters?"

Jackson pushed his glasses up a bit and glanced over to Vala.

"Um … well, yeah … some. But the Tuatha are considered the fair immortals." He noticed the look in Vala's eye and wanted to put her mind at ease, "The daughter of the king of Tir na Nog describes her home as this:

Delightful is the land beyond all dreams,

Fairer then anything your eyes have ever seen.

There all the year the fruit is on the tree,

And all the year the bloom is on the flower.

There with wild honey drip the forest trees;

The stores of wine and mead shall never fail.

Nor pain nor sickness knows the dweller there,

Death and decay come near him Never more."~

"And we'll all sing Kum-ba-Yah around the eternal campfire." Jack said as he walked in with a carafe of coffee and some cups.

He saw the dreamy look on Daniel's face as he recited the poem. He also couldn't miss the look Vala had as she watched Daniel. Jack could tell she was as unhappy as he was with the man's decision.

"Funny, Jack." The archeologist grumped.

Cam came to the rescue again, "So what is Samhain anyway?"

"Oh … um … Samhain means 'summer's end'. It was the principal festival of the ancient Celts and probably the oldest. Samhain is a celebration of harvest, the closing of the year and the beginning of the New Year.

"It's also when the veil between the human world and the Otherworld was at its thinnest."

"And it's on Halloween, Daniel?" Sam asked.

"All Hallows Eve." He smiled at her, "The night October becomes November."

"Who Knew?" Jack smarted off.

"Obviously not you, Irishman."

"Children! Do I have to separate you two?" Vala said hotly.

"Yeah, yeah." The colonel mumbled.

"Hey, Daniel," Sam said holding a book out to him, "check this out. 'The Cauldron of Rebirth'."

Daniel took the book and read aloud, "Many stories revolve around the Cauldron of Rebirth, or Dagda's Cauldron. In innumerable mythological stories, the Cauldron is used to resurrect warriors slain on the battlefield.

"In a Welsh myth the tale tells of the Cauldron of Bran, where slain fighters are placed. Overnight they would emerge unharmed and whole … save for the loss of their power of speech …" his voice faded and he looked to Vala.

"Will that happen to you, Daniel?" she asked.

"Well, many fairytales say that if a Sidhe offers you a gift, there is quite often a price that is unexpected and to a certain extent, drastic … but …" Daniel noticed the look on Vala's face and realized his mistake in saying that. He gave her a smile, "Naw. It's just a myth."

"That's what I've been telling you for 12 years!" Jack shouted.

"Here we go again." Cam sighed.

"For the last time, Jack, give it a rest!" The younger man barked.

"Fine." O'Neill steamed as he slammed his book closed. "But I'm not comin' after you when you get into trouble. And I WILL tell you _'I told you so'_ when you come back without your voice."

The two men glared at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally Sam and Vala got in between them.

"All right now, boys." Vala said forcefully, "Let's play nice."

Both of them huffed at her and turned away. Sam and Mitchell followed Jack into the hallway. Vala sat down by Daniel. He was still growling under his breath when she reached for his hand.

"What's wrong, Darling?" she asked him quietly.

He distractedly flipped some pages of the tome he was reading. Vala ran her hand down his cheek and pulled at his week growth of beard to look at her. With a sigh, he turned sad eyes up and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just . . . he never has any faith in me, Vala. Like I'm his problem child."

"Well . . ."

"Don't!" He cut her off with just the slightest hint of a smile. "Just don't go there . . . alright?"

Vala leaned down and kissed him lightly, "All right, Darling." She purred.

Brushing her hand over his furred face, her smile began to fade. Daniel took hold of it and pressed a kiss into her palm.

"You don't want me to go either, do you?"

She glanced away from him quickly and tried to place her _'cold as ice'_ mask on. But he wasn't buying it.

"Hey," Daniel whispered, "Don't hide from me. I need you to tell me how you feel, Vala. Please."

Just as she turned back to face him, the klaxons blared through the base.

"Unscheduled off world activation." Walter's voice rang out. "General O'Neill to the 'gate room."

Jack stuck his head back into the room, "That maybe the Nox. I'll let you know if it is."

With a nod of the head, Daniel watched him leave the room with Sam and Cameron hard on his six.

~0~

As O'Neill entered the control room, General Landry was already ordering the iris open. He turned to Jack with a concerned look.

"The Nox are here, General."

Jack gave him a curt nod and headed down to greet them. Sam again, hard on his heels. Both Lya and Nafrayu were at the foot of the ramp as Jack and Sam entered.

"Greetings, O'Neill." Lya bowed her head as he stepped up to her.

"Before we go and see Daniel, I want it to be perfectly clear . . . I do not like this plan. I don't like the idea of Daniel going without one of us goin' with."

Both Lya and Nafrayu inclined their heads in understanding. Jack glared at them for a moment longer, then turned to lead them to Daniel's room.

On the way, Sam asked Lya, "Do you trust these people?"

Lya gave her a little smile. "I believe that they will treat Daniel well."

"But do you _trust_ them?" Sam asked again.

The silence that followed did little to appease Sam's concern. She noticed Jack's back tighten and knew he had heard also.

The four of them turned into Daniel's room. Vala was sitting at the table, flipping through a book, as Daniel read the computer screen of his laptop. Both of them looked up as the others came in. Daniel smiled when he saw the two Nox following Jack. He shut off his computer and wheeled over to greet them.

"Lya, Nafrayu, welcome back." He said with barely restrained excitement.

"Daniel," Lya kneeled down next to him, "how are you fairing?"

Daniel ducked his head and let out a long sigh, "I'm fine . . . I guess."

"Are you ready to travel?"

Vala jumped up quickly, startled by Lya's question.

"Now?" She nearly shouted. "You're taking him now?"

At the same time, Jack stepped over in between Nafrayu and Daniel.

"Whoa there! Not so fast."

"Jaaack!" Daniel shouted. "It's my decision, damn it! I know how to take care of myself."

O'Neill snorted at that, looking Daniel straight in the eye, "Yeah, right, Danny Boy. You've done a bang up job so far. What are you up to in deaths now? Nine … ten?"

"Fuck you, O'Neill!" Daniel shouted back. "I'm going with them and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me!"

"Oh yeah?" Jack retorted, "One phone call, Daniel. I make one phone call and the 'gate will be locked out."

"This is nuts! _You_ are nuts!" Daniel yelled at him. He began to wheel himself away from the crowd around him and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack grabbed the handles of the wheelchair, stopping him. Daniel swung around and tried in vain to hit him.

"Let go, Jack . . . Now!" he growled menacingly.

Lya came up to both men and placed a gentle hand on each of them.

"Please," she spoke softly, "there is no need for anger. Nafrayu will be with Daniel, I assure you. No harm will come to him."

Jack set an icy glare on the small woman. Clenching his jaw so tightly that they all could hear it crack, he backed away from Daniel's wheelchair.

Lya turned to Sam and asked, "Will you accompany Daniel, Nafrayu and I to the surface of this mountain, please? We wish to clear our heads in the fresh air and speak with Daniel."

Glancing over at O'Neill, Sam saw the mistrust, but also resignation. He nodded once.

Vala came over to stand beside Daniel, "May I come also?" she asked Lya hopefully.

Casting a glance at Daniel and seeing the care he had for this unknown woman, Lya smiled, "Yes, you may come also."

The three women led the way out of Daniel's room with Nafrayu pushing his chair behind them. When they reached the elevator, Jack gave a warning glace to Carter, stating that in no uncertain terms was she to let Daniel out of her sight.

The doors closed and the small party ascended to the top of the mountain. Jack immediately took off for the security A.V. room. He was going to pull up all the outside cameras and turn on the tracking device all SG members had embedded into them. He'll be damned if he lets the Nox pull some hocus pocus on him.

~0~

When they were outside in the beautiful fall air, the three humans seemed to relax. Vala took over wheeling Daniel as Sam led them to a lookout point that was private, away from the eyes of the topside guards. She knew that Jack would be mad; as she was sure he went to the A.V. room to watch them on the security cameras.

Once they found a spot the Daniel guided them too, they all sat down. It was quiet and looked over Colorado Springs. The breeze ruffled the crisp leaves giving off a soothing smell of timber. Off to their right, the mountain wall jutted up even higher.

Daniel loved this spot. He had found it the first time he had come to Cheyenne Mountain to break the mystery of the cover stone. There were Native Indian writings on the wall that he discovered years ago. Whenever he needed a break from Goa'uld translations, he would head up here to study the markings.

After a bit of silence where all of them began to feel better, Lya turned to Daniel.

"Daniel," she spoke softly, "is it your desire to go through with Nafrayu to meet with the Tuatha De Danann?"

"Yes, it is." He answered firmly.

Vala gave a little gasp and turned away from him. It did not go unnoticed by Lya. She turned to the raven haired woman that sat holding Daniel's hand.

Lya touched Vala's arm, drawing her attention, "Are you Daniel's mate?" she asked.

Both Vala and Daniel were startled by the question. Then they looked at one other, trying to discover the answer in each other's eyes. Daniel gave her a small smile and then turned back to Lya.

"Something like that." He said with a flush of color rising in his cheeks.

Lya nodded and turned back to address Vala. "And do you wish for Daniel to go through with this?"

Vala looked down for a moment, studying her hands. She was waging a war within herself, when she felt Daniel's warm hand on her face. Glancing up into his cerulean eyes, she nodded her head in acquiescence.

"Yes," she managed to say with a strong voice, "It is what he wants and I believe in him."

With that said, Nafrayu stood and walked to the side of the mountain. He placed his hand on the hard surface and ran it gently around until he found what he was looking for. Turning to Lya, he motioned that he had found the place.

"It is time then." She told them.

Sam and Vala's faces were a picture of utter shock.

"What?" Sam asked in a squeaky voice. "Here? Now? How?"

Daniel laughed at her, "English wasn't your strong subject, huh, Sam?"

She slapped the back of his head. "But aren't you going through the Stargate? I don't understand!"

Lya smiled at her with something that resembled sympathy. "We need not use your 'Stargate', Sam, for the Tuatha De Danann are here and always have been."

Daniel looked at them with surprise, "then how have you been communicating with them if not by the Stargate?"

"There are many forms of communication that the Tau'ri have yet to discover. The Tuatha have never left this world as so many others have. They simply live behind the veil."

"Samhain, when the veil is the thinnest …" Daniel murmured to himself. "That's why we had to wait, because now is the only time I would be able to cross over."

"You truly are a marvel, Daniel Jackson!" Lya told him with a smile.

A noise made them turn back to Nafrayu. He was using a stone to draw a door on the cliff side. They all watched in inexpressible wander as the doorway rumbled open.

Nafrayu walked back to Daniel and smiled at him, "Are you ready?"

Dumbstruck, he merely nodded. Nafrayu began to push the wheelchair awkwardly towards the door.

"Wait!" Vala shouted. She ran up to Daniel and kissed him hard. "You better come back to me, Moswen. I don't care if you have legs or not. I just want you. I love you!"

Daniel smiled at her, wiping the tears away he pulled her down into another long and meaningful kiss. "I will, Vala. I promise."

Sam went up and put her arm around her comfortingly. With one last look, Daniel and Nafrayu disappeared into the darkness. The door closed with a grating sound and the mountain was as it always had been.

~0~

_~ From the Everything Celtic Wisdom Book by Jennifer Emick_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: this chapter and the next work very well with listening to Loreena McKennitt while you read. It just sets the mood very nicely._

**Chapter Nine**

The door closed behind Nafrayu and Daniel with a deafening scrape of granite on granite . . . giant nails on a giant chalkboard thought Daniel. Then reality bent into its self. There was no way the linguist would ever find words that could make any sense to the human mind.

He could smell how fast he was moving, while hearing the purple luminance that buzzed and vibrated behind his eyes. This exchange of senses seemed to last forever. It was as if he was going through the Stargate … inside-out.

He remembered a pizza party in college his first semester, when some ass thought it would be funny to _'dose the dork'_ by adding LSD to his soda. He was just 16 and recalled spending the night huddled in the kitchen pantry beside the Ramen noodles because they felt cool and resounded with a lovingly soothing crunch when he would squeeze them.

The violet in his ears, suddenly tasted red . . . dark, sensual, berry red . . . the juice running down the back of his throat and warmth spread down his neck and spine . . . down his arms to finger tips . . . from his waist to the stumps that use to be legs.

Everything went black. No, not black, just not there. Nafrayu was gone. The chair was gone . . . he was gone. No more whirling sensations or confusion. Just warm content nothing. This was nice. So peaceful. Now he understood the song, _'Comfortably Numb'_. That was what he was.

Slowly Daniel was aware of pinpoints of white and orange light that shot through the darkness like sparks from a bonfire. First, only a few, then a few more . . . swirling in seemingly random formations. Pulling together then flying apart. Fireflies courting and dancing.

A deep humming pulsed, building slowly to what was . . . music . . . pipes, those were pipes . . . the lights throbbed and skipped. They started joining together like stars dancing round a cosmic maypole. Morphing and changing … then melding into a rhythm, forming an entity so beautiful and so bright. It was soothing and Daniel was sure he was dead and experiencing, well . . . an angel . . . or heaven.

Suddenly that throbbing music was starting to form an audible structure that he recognized as language. And not just any language, this was unmistakably words he knew. Pulsing, twisting, turning. This was Gaelic.

"Daniel Jackson, you beautiful child . . . I am the gate-keeper and you have the look of one who has seen the back of the north wind . . . We have been expecting you . . . Welcome."

The light wrapped itself around Daniel, cradling him like an infant. He had never known contentment like this.

"We know why you are here, but indulge us by telling what it is you truly seek . . ." the voice resounded, vibrating through him.

He had to make a real effort to remember not only his purpose, but also who he really was.

"I seek healing." He wasn't sure if he spoke out loud or merely thought it.

His voice sounded weak and small compared to the Gate Keepers. As he uttered those three timid words, he realized he was asking for more than just his legs. He wanted healing . . . real, deep, solid restoration. Forty years of pain, loss, death . . . so much death. So much responsibility. He wanted his soul healed.

Laughter rang out . . .

"Daniel Jackson, you may pass. Welcome to the twilight lands of the _'Sidhe',_ Tir na Nog - Land of Youth.

Suddenly, as if someone had pulled the plug on a giant bathtub, he felt himself pulled through an infinitely small hole in the fabric of . . . he wasn't sure. One moment nothing, and then . . .

Daniel and Nafrayu were standing in what appeared to be a stone hall. He looked behind him, saw a huge cauldron, and almost laughed. _'Jack will never believe this.' _He thought to himself.

Turning back, he saw tables all in a line with steaming plates of every kind of game you could imagine. Beef, lamb, chicken, duck, and pork, all roasts and chops, fire kissed and fat glistening.

On another table, there were exotic fruits and vegetables. Still another table, there were pastries, chocolates, cakes, cookies, custards, tarts, baked puddings. Basically every confection he had ever known. Daniel pictured Jack's face seeing the third table and smiled.

He remembered reading that eating the food of the Sidhe was the same as signing a contract of eternal servitude. Still, there was no one here but Nafrayu, and he realized that he was very hungry. He took a step towards one of the laden tables and for the first time it registered . . . he had legs.

Whole legs. No scars, no seams, no ghost pain. He had his legs back.

And then he also noticed what he _didn't _have. Clothes. Blushing profusely, he looked over at Nafrayu and saw that he was also without a stitch on; only on him, it didn't seem to matter as much. Looking down at his body, Daniel saw that the scar from his appendix was also gone. He raised a hand to the side of his face and felt his cheek. There too the scar was gone, he felt only his beard.

He looked at Nafrayu dumb-founded. "How?"

"I am afraid I don't really understand the Tuatha, or how they work. They are much older and much more advanced then the Nox or even the race you call the Ancients."

Daniel couldn't help but laugh wildly. He through caution to the wind and ran down the length of the hall. He jumped and spun and ran back to a smiling Nafrayu. He had never felt so exhilarated . . . well, no, not true. Once he had cast off the physical altogether, but that was like a fading dream. His whoops and hollers echoed down the stone hall.

He stopped and took a deep breath and then the smells of all that food came cascading in.

'_Be careful of willow trees, never sleep in a toad-stool ring, and never . . . ever . . . eat food or drink wine and ale offered by the Tuatha De Danann.'_

Daniel remembered the warnings, and he stared at Nafrayu vexed.

"I'm hungry and very thirsty." He told his companion.

The anthropologist spotted giant oaken barrels on one side of the hall, surrounded by huge oaken mugs.

"Hmmm, Nafrayu, do you think it would really do any harm to get a drink? Legends repeatedly speak of how dangerous it is to accept faerie hospitality."

"Nothing regarding the Tuatha is ever certain. They are never safe, everything has a condition attached . . . or two or three." The young one answered.

Daniel thought about it for a moment.

"In that case, can I pour you a mug?" He asked, grinning. "What have I got to lose? I already know what it's like to live without these," he said slapping his legs. "Let's celebrate."

"By your leave." Smiled Nafrayu.

Daniel grabbed two mugs and turned the wooden spout on the kegs. A golden liquid gushed into the mugs. He handed one to Nafrayu.

"Here's to the frickin' little people . . ."

He drank deep and closed his eyes to saver the cool, sweet yeasty goodness that flowed over his tongue and down his throat. This was good. When he opened his eyes, it was as if a curtain had been lifted.

"Welcome home, Master Daniel."

Colors brightened and pipe music floated around the hall. There were suddenly hundreds of beings all around him, laughing, eating, drinking, and dancing. Before him stood a tall, sleek, muscular, olive skinned man. He stood there smiling with arms opened wide. He embraced a stunned Daniel.

"You are Ta'om. I don't know why I know that, but you are The Poet." Daniel whispered in an awed voice.

"You know all of us, Daniel, because you are one of us." Ta'om smiled at him. "Sit down and dine with me."

Daniel looked at Nafrayu questioningly, but the Nox just grinned and nodded his head. The little wild man turned and walked over to the vegetable and fruit table and started to graze.

Ta'om pulled on Daniel's arm, "Come, Daniel, sit. We have much to discuss and much to discover together."

He gestured to a bench at one of the giant stone dining tables. Then Ta'om motioned to a beautiful tall moss green woman. As she came closer, Daniel remembered how exposed he was. Immediately embarrassed, he covered himself the best he could.

Ta'om laughed at the new comer and then turned to the woman. "Sister, fix our friend a plate of food. He has gone to long starving his spirit."

She smiled and nodded. Daniel sat and rubbed his eyes. Ta'om grasped his arm.

"You have questions?"

"How . . .?" Daniel said looking at his legs.

"You of all people should know that the physical shell that we cloak ourselves in is of our own creation. An outward manifestation if you will."

Ta'om suddenly changed before Daniel's eyes. His olive skin turned rough and scaly, his pointed ears were abruptly absorbed into the sides of his head, his dark pupils turned into vertical slits and his tongue flickered out of his mouth, snake like. Just as quickly, he morphed back to his original form.

Daniel gaped at him. The change was so quick; he thought that he might have imaged it. But then, with a smile, Ta'om pointed at Daniel. Looking down at himself, he found that he now had a light shirt of fabric he could not name and a pair of breeches on. They felt like the softest deer hide he had ever touched.

A steaming plate of food was placed in front of Daniel.

"Eat, Master Daniel. You are going to need your strength. Tonight the _Children of the Earth_ celebrates you, my friend."

Daniel tucked into his food with fervor. He had never tasted anything as amazing as this. Nafrayu sat down beside the linguist.

"So, Dr. Jackson, is this what you expected?" the young Nox asked.

"I did not know what to expect. In the past, I have dealt with aliens that were manipulating humans by expounding on mythic archetypes . . ."

Ta'om laughed a loud, deep laugh, "I _am_ a mythic archetype, boy."

"My point exactly." Daniel smiled.

Another mug of mead was placed before Daniel by the same green woman that brought him his food. She ran her fingers through his hair and blew a thin stream of air across the back of his neck.

"Will you dance with me, Daniel Jackson?" she asked in a sultry whisper.

Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His head was whirling.

'_You never could handle your alcohol, Danny-boy.'_ Jack's voice echoed in his mind.

He turned and looked at the beautiful fairy woman that was rubbing up against him, cat like.

"I, I . . . I don't dance . . ."

"Ridiculous! Everyone dances. Just feel the music pulsing through your soul. Raise your arms and move . . . _let_ yourself move." Ta'om said, smiling slyly.

Daniel shook his head. "I don't dance and I don't sing!" he said a little too loudly. Then added in a dropped tone, "Not anymore."

He raised the mug of mead and drank deeply.

"This is not a place where your pain and grieving are welcome. We have no patience with self-pity." Ta'om clasped Daniel on the shoulder. "You've got to let go and dance."

Daniel glanced at Nafrayu. The young Nox smiled and quietly said, "I am going to bed, Daniel. It is a bit loud for me. You are in good hands."

Daniel's heart raced, he was anxious . . . it was clear he had only scratched the surface of this strange place. He nodded and drank deeply again. Before he knew it, the green woman's hand was on his thigh.

"Dance with me . . . use your new legs child and dance with me."

Daniel stood up and tentatively took her hand. Nothing seemed solid. There was an odd feeling that everyone and everything quivered and vibrated around the edges. Very slowly, they made their way to a chain of dancers that was weaving its way down the great hall. She had a hold on Daniel like iron. Suddenly they were swept into the frenzied line of Tuatha. The jig echoed and the crowd wove round and about, almost carrying Daniel like a wave. Everything was a blur. Faster and faster droned the music and the crowd moved more chaotically through the hall.

At its pinnacle, Daniel realized he would be perfectly content if the dance never ended. He remembered tales of men caught in Fairy mounds, dancing and partying till they went mad or died. Was this his fate? Regain his legs only to lose his mind?

The music slowed and he looked around the hall. It was empty except for Ta'om and the beautiful green woman, who he suddenly realized he had no idea what her name was and that she looked very familiar to him.

"Why do you believe the Nox brought you to us?" asked Ta'om the poet.

"Because you were the only ones that could replace my legs?" Daniel answered the question with a question.

"No, Daniel . . . we have watched and waited for you. Do you think someone like yourself would go unnoticed? We knew of you before you were born. We nearly switched you in your cradle like we did your father, but realized that you needed to experience life, the universe, death, and your ascension . . ."

Daniel face was a picture of shock and confusion. He took another long swig of his mead, trying to clear his head. The silence of the hall was overwhelming. Like a tomb. Turning his attention back to Ta'om, he searched for the words he needed to ask.

"Um, I really don't understand. How could you know about me?" Daniel finally inquired. "I'm not that important."

Ta'om softly chuckled and reached out to put his hand on Daniel's arm. "You are of the Sidhe, Daniel. One of us. And now you have come home to us at last."

"But . . . how?"

"Your father, he was one of us. Only he forgot and never returned. You, however, have embraced the idea of the impossible . . . the unusual for you, is normal.

"Come, it is late. I will show you to where you can sleep. Tomorrow, I have a special surprise for you."

Daniel stood and followed Ta'om in silence. His head was reeling with the combination of mead, dance and information. He wasn't sure how to take it all in.

And then there was the little voice inside his head that kept needling him in Jack's warning tone, _'Watch your six, Danny. You don't know what these little guys __**really**__ want with you. And don't forget, I'm not comin' to bale your ass out this time.'_

Then another voice came through. A soft, smoky voice. One that hung with meaning and truth. _"I love you, my Daniel. Don't forget."_

He shook his head to try to clear the cobwebs so he could identify the second voice, but instead it just faded away. The only thought that came to him was - Carpe Occasio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

"I can't _believe_ you just let him go!" Jack yelled at Vala and Sam.

Running his hands through his graying, close-cropped hair, he let out an exasperated sigh. As he continued to pace around Carter's lab, the two women watched as his anger grew.

"It was his decision, Jack." Vala finally said in a quiet voice. "He wanted to go to the Tuatha."

Jack glared at her, trying to boor a whole through her with only his eyes. She didn't even cower. Giving up, O'Neill hung his head in defeat.

"What happens now?" he asked.

Both Sam and Vala looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't know any more than he did.

"We have to believe that Daniel will do the right thing, Sir." Carter said a hint of worry in her voice. "Daniel will be okay. He always comes home . . . even when we were sure he wouldn't."

Jack nodded his head. He couldn't dispute that. How many times had they thought Daniel was lost to them forever? Nine . . . Ten? He had an uncanny way of showing up again and again. Looking back at the women, he gave them a small nod and left the lab.

Vala glanced over to Sam and let out a sigh, "Well . . . that was fun."

~0~

The next morning, Daniel woke with the smell of bacon wafting by his nose. He was so comfortable he didn't want to open his eyes just yet. Sighing in contentment, he shifted a little, then froze. Something was lying on his chest. Vaguely remembering the Green Woman from the night before, his mind raced through the events of the previous evening, trying to recall if something had happened after he went to bed.

Slowly opening one eye, he was face to face with a large cat. Surprised and relieved, he chuckled. Reaching out, he began to stroke the friendly feline. Luminescent grey-blue eyes stared into azure ones. He had never seen a cat with those color eyes before. Usually the eyes were merely green. She was completely black save for two white as snow streaks above her eyes.

"Hey there." Daniel greeted his companion. "Where did you come from?"

The big cat merely blinked at him with a smile on its furry face. She seemed quite happy to continue lying on Daniel's chest.

"You know," the linguist said quietly, "I'm allergic to cats."

Again, the cat blinked. Daniel smiled at her and continued to pet the silky soft fur. He could feel the low rumble of the cat's purr coarse into his chest. They stayed in this position for some time. Daniel petting, the cat purring . . . peaceful and soothing.

A noise outside Daniel's room had the cat's tufted ears perk-up. Turning its head towards the door, the cat mewed a greeting to Ta'om as he entered the room.

"You have a friend, I see." The grey-skinned fairy said with a grin.

Daniel smiled and tried again to sit up. The cat gave him a disgruntled look and stretched out even more to prevent her comfy couch from moving. Daniel chuckled at the cat.

"Seems she doesn't want me to get up yet." He told Ta'om.

Sitting down on the bed next to the archeologist, Ta'om stroked the cat's back, making her arch and purr even louder.

"Cats are known for innately understanding the spirit of people. And a fairy cat such as this will only approach a human if it senses a kinship with that person." Ta'om turned his gaze to Daniel, "She has become your familiar."

Daniel turned his attention back to the black cat. He looked into the feline's eyes. Deep and shiny, it reminded him of a vertical pool of shimmering water in a stone ring … He wasn't real sure what the image was or even where he remembered it from.

"What's her name, Ta'om?" he asked.

The elfin man laughed. Daniel thought his laugh sounded like a symphony of bells that filled the room.

"You must ask _her_ that, Daniel. A familiar will only tell her name to her pet."

The linguist raised his eyebrows up in surprise.

"I'm _her_ pet?" he asked incredulously.

Both the cat and the fairy grinned. Ta'om stood-up and walked towards the door. Saying over his shoulder, "If you are hungry, there is food in the main hall. The cat will show you the way."

Daniel stretched and slowly stood . . . testing his weight on his 'new' legs. It was as if he'd never lost his old ones. Muscle tone was strong. No scars. Twelve years with SG-1 had been rough on his knees, but his new ones were pain free . . . not to mention considerably less knobby!

He dressed and made his bed, despite the cat's protest. Sitting back down, Daniel again stroked his newfound friend.

"So . . ." he spoke to the animal, "Are you going to tell me your name?"

The elfin cat looked at him smugly and meowed. Daniel smiled at her.

"Okay . . . keep your secrets." He told the cat. "Will you show me the way to the hall where breakfast is at?"

He felt a little foolish for asking a cat for directions, but the feline stood up, stretched and then jumped off the bed, heading out the door.

Amazed, Daniel got up and followed his familiar. He was glad that the cat knew the way, as the tunnels twisted and turned worse than a Tok'ra base. But he enjoyed the walk. The way was lit somehow with an iridescent green. Daniel could not see any lights, so he figured it must be a natural luminescence.

When he turned a corner, he stopped abruptly. The walls were carved in Ogham. Stepping up to study the writings, Daniel could feel his mouth watering. Every symbol was in pristine condition. Tentatively, the archeologist ran his fingers lightly over the wall, as his mind raced for understanding. He wished he had his camera with him, or at least his notebooks.

So enthralled with the carvings, he didn't notice the cat winding around his legs until he tripped and fell to the ground. The cat walked up and sat in Daniel's lap.

"Sorry . . . um . . . cat." Daniel murmured to his fury friend.

"This is . . . soooo fantastic!" he told the cat. "It's fresh . . . new. I've never seen . . . this is . . . Wow!"

The cat purred in pleasure as Daniel continued to stare at the wall in front of him in amazement. As he watched, the meaning of the words came to him. It was a poem.

_Hark, the faeries are here, _

_Inviting you to tell them your own story_

_So they can weave it into their enchantments._

_Each moment in Faerie is newly born, vital, and_

_Various, always different from the instant before._

_Nothing is fixed. The signs and symbols and the_

_Words you hear can only truly be translated by you._

_So look,_

_And feel._

_And know.~_

He read it aloud to the cat two times trying to understand the passage.

"I'm going to have to think about this one for awhile." He muttered. "I feel like I'm back in graduate school."

Daniel petted the cat some more and then the smells of breakfast stirred his stomach into a growl. Putting the cat on the ground, he stood up and once again touched the carvings. The cat meowed at him to quit dawdling and come on.

"Sheesh," Daniel said, "you are as bad as … as … huh, I don't remember. I think it's someone I know, but it just won't come to me. Weird."

For the first time since he came to this place, he had a feeling of unease. Like a lyric to your favorite song, that you just cannot remember. Or that you were supposed to be somewhere important but you don't know why. But the feeling flitted away on the wings of a butterfly and he was concerned no longer.

As the newly restored man entered the main hall, he took note of all that were there. It wasn't like the night before, only a handful of 'people'. Ta'om beckoned Daniel to come and sit beside him. Soon as he sat down, the same Green Woman he had danced with last night placed a plate of food before him. Daniel smiled shyly at her as she poured him a glass of wine.

"I am very glad you are here with me, Daniel." She purred in his ear.

Daniel glanced up at her. She was so beautiful, it made his heart skip a beat, and he felt hot. She sat down across the table from him and began to eat her morning fare. Taking his time he covertly looked at her, she seemed so familiar to him. Her skin was tinted green and her hair was black and long. Right in the front were streaks of white hanging over her eyes. There were leaves woven into the locks of the same color as her skin. Eyes that were smoky grey and lips that had just the right amount of pout in them. Lushes, kissable lips.

He felt as if he could do anything when she was near him, could feel the healing energy race through his veins. When she touched him, it was always so gentle, like rain on an April day. Daniel felt he was falling in love with this Green Woman.

"Child," Ta'om brought him back to the now, "We have waited so long for you to come to us. I wish to make you known to my brothers and sisters."

Daniel then noticed the others at the table. Ta'om stood and indicated to his left.

"The Queen of the Day, The Speaker of Truth, The Lord of the Forest."

He then pointed to Daniel's right and continued, "You already know the Green Woman. The Gift, Dagda, our Father and ruler of all the Tuatha, and Oghma the God of language.

"We are here for you. To guide, to teach, to heal."

Daniel was overwhelmed. He knew next to nothing about any of these people. Even all the studying and reading he had done … so long ago.

The Queen of the Day stood and bowed her head to him, "Master Daniel, peace to you my son." She said in a voice that sounded like a lazy brook. "I am here to guide you to tranquility and grace. You have so much pain inside you. Pain and grief. You must let it go, my son. Embrace the beauty that is yours to have."

Daniel listened to the fair elfin woman with a heart so desperate to accept her words. Tranquility was not something he ever in his life knew. Well, that wasn't entirely true. When he was young and with his parents, he felt that way.

She placed a long fingered hand upon his head and whispered words he did not understand. A warm feeling trickled down his body, like honey. His mind went blank and his soul sang. When she kissed the top of his head, a calm he had never known washed over him. He sighed in contentment, wishing only to burn this feeling into his mind so that he would never lose it.

The Queen of the Day smiled at him and resumed her place at the table.

Next, a painfully thin man stood and bowed to Daniel. He was tall and lithe. His skin was a gray-green and he had an austere look about him. Short antler like horns erupted from his forehead as his hair hung long down his back.

"Daniel, my friend and brother." He began, "you have made me proud over the years of your life. With all the atrocities that have happened to you, you continue to speak with truth. You have an open heart and a fair mind. You stand for those who have no voice and defended those that have been wronged, even when no other would.

"Never stray from your personal truth no matter who might stand against you. Follow your heart, brother, and the Sidhe shall always protect you."

The thin man sat back down and reached for his mug of ale. Next to him another swarthy man stood. Leaves stuck out of his hair hither and thither, and his clothing was made of rich loam.

"I give you serenity, Master Daniel. I am the Lord of the Forest. My gift to you is strength. Strength for what is to come. You have always stood firm in your convictions and soon you will need the power that I offer you. Your heart is open to us, Daniel and I can see the love you have for another."

Daniel immediately glanced to the Green Woman, and she smiled back at him.

"You must take the lead in your new relationship with the one whom is your mate. Actions speak loudly but listen to the quiet and the dreaming. They will guide you to your happiness."

The human was surprised that his thoughts about the Green Woman were so readily known. But then, very little can be hidden from the Tuatha.

And yet, a voice tickled his mind, _"You better come back to me, Moswen. I don't care if you have legs or not. I just want you. I love you!"_

Again, Daniel was trying to identify the voice in his head. It was so familiar, so intoxicating. Just then he felt the cat twist around his legs. Jumping up onto his lap, the feline mewed at him contently and laid chicken fashion.

The one that sat next to Daniel stood gracefully. He could tell that it was female from the sheer robe that barely covered her. She wore a mask that was rather haunting. Carved from an oak tree it entirely covered her face. Dark and wonderfully engraved. She also had antlers coming out from the tangled and knotted green hair. Around her neck, she wore a band. The jewel that was its center shown gold with an emerald stone set in the middle.

She did not speak, but simply placed a torque around Daniel's neck. It was silver and embossed with typical Celtic designs. Similar to a choker, it did not completely close in the front and had decorated ends. Each side there was a blue stone that exactly matched his eyes and shimmered like clear water.

Daniel touched it and was surprised that it felt warm, not at all like metal. He smiled to the strange woman and bowed his head in thanks. Ta'om startled Daniel when he spoke next to him.

"The gift she has given to you freely is richly deserved, for she does not give lightly. It contains all the wisdom you have acquired throughout your travels. The journey you begin when you get back to your world will require wisdom and grace. This is for a reminder to you.

"But I must warn you, you may never take it off. If it comes off, even by accident, the gifts that we bestow on you will flee and leave you broken and quite mad."

Daniel's eyes widened. He knew that fairy gifts always had a price. However, what confused him was the idea of a different world. One that Ta'om said was _'his world'_. Daniel thought _this_ was his world. He couldn't remember any other one.

"But," Daniel started in a worried voice, "I belong here. What world are you speaking of my brother?"

"The realm from whence you came, Daniel. A world as far from this one as the beginning of a breath from the end. One you must return too."

About to protest, the human saw the largest man stand. All was deathly quiet. He was by far the tallest of all of them and had skin the color of the sun. His face was kind and seemingly chiseled from stone.

"My son," he said with a voice as strong as thunder, yet gentle as snow falling, "I am Dagda, father of all the Tuatha de Danann. I too have a gift for you."

He placed both his big strong hands onto Daniel's head and whispered words that sounded to the man like a song of many voices. Feeling a jolt coarse through him, he became aware that darkness enclosed him briefly. When it lifted, the place seemed brighter than before.

Dagda returned to his set and smiled at the confused human.

"What did you do?" asked Daniel, "if I may know."

"I have given you Imbas Forosnai-Knowledge that Illuminates."

The Tuatha grinned at the blank look upon the face of the young man. "The gift of foresight, Daniel my son. You will be able to glimpse the future at times of great need. This will save you and your loved ones from any foe that wishes to harm you."

Jackson cocked his head to one side and racked his brains for information about the loved ones Dagda spoke of. They were people he knew, but they floated just out of reach. He tried hard to gather in the threads of remembrance but they all just skittered away.

"Daniel, this gift also has its warnings. You may never tell anyone of the Imbas Forosnai on penalty of your sight and madness. You must heed our counsel, for your very essence is at stake."

The archeologist nodded his head, confusion still evident within him. Ta'om stood again and bowed his head to all those at the table. Silently they gathered their things and left the stone hall. Only he, the cat, and one other stayed. Daniel recalled the name of this one as Oghma.

"Pardon my asking, sir," the young man said, "your name, it's similar to the language that is carved on the walls here. I'm not much for coincidence myself …"

The man smiled a dazzling smile, he nodded to him, "Yes, it was named after me. I was the one that taught the druids of this written language. I am truly happy that you made the connection. Come. Let us walk together."

The cat jumped off Daniel's lap and he stood up to follow Oghma. The fairy was about as tall as himself but broader. His skin color was reddish, as if he spent too much time in the noonday sun and his hair blazed as fire. He seemed the most 'human' looking of all that Daniel had seen so far.

"I'm glad that you have taken your gift of language so seriously. You have learned so much on your own." Oghma stated in his quiet singsong voice.

"I don't understand." Daniel answered.

"As a child, you were touched by the fairy. I'm sure Ta'om has told you that your father was one of us."

Jackson nodded.

"And when he didn't return to our realm, we came and gifted you. Even though you never understood how languages just seemed to unravel for you, you didn't shy away. You embraced your gift wholly."

"I just always thought it was because I think so fluidly. Most of the languages seem to come from another earlier one."

"Ah, but you have cracked ones that are not even from this planet." Oghma stated.

This confused Daniel. "What other planets?"

At the edge of his memory, there was that large vertical blue pool that shimmered and danced within a stone ring. He knew it meant something, but couldn't get the thoughts to come together.

"A warning, Child," Oghma stopped and placed a hand on Daniel's arm. "You mustn't lose yourself here in Tir na Nog. This is not your home. You have a destiny to fulfill my son. And someone that is waiting for you."

With that, Oghma turned and padded away, leaving Daniel and the cat to stare after him. Looking back to the cat, he sighed. Everything here was in sharp focus, but there seemed to him much more that he just could not seize. The cat meowed and walked away with a swish of her tail. Daniel followed.

The tunnel was dark but not so bad that he couldn't see. When they turned a corner, however, the passageway opened out into a huge forest. He could smell the fresh, sweet air. The trees were old and gnarled but sang with a youthful voice. The cat lead him to the center where a large boulder sat beside a quick flowing stream. Daniel sat on the rock and closed his eyes so he could more clearly _see_ that which was around him.

A pair of lips gently touched his. Surprised, he opened his eyes to see the Green Woman standing before him. She smiled, coming closer, intent on another kiss. Daniel willingly let her. His body pulsed as they connected. Her tongue touched his lip and he opened to her. He felt that there could be nothing wrong in his life as she kissed him deeply.

She pressed herself against him making his body sing with need. As one of the Green Woman's hands smoothed over his face, she guided his hand to her ample bosom. Daniel carefully ran his fingers under the silky fabric of her robe and kneaded her breast. As they kissed, it seemed as if she was making everything around him fade away. He spread his legs open and pulled her closer to him. He could feel the bulge growing in his breeches. Daniel so wanted to be inside her … penetrating her … loving her with wild abandon …

Just as those images came to him, his lips were wrenched from hers with a howl of pain. The Sidhe screeched as the cat leaped onto Daniel's lap crushing his erection. She fled the forest with a cry of anger and a flash of green. The cat hissed and spit at her.

"Wait … come back!" Daniel called as he unceremoniously tossed the cat aside. Rubbing his very sore and now deflating penis, Daniel growled at the cat.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded.

The cat jumped back onto the rock and began to groom herself as if nothing happened. Shaking his head, he looked around to see if the Green Woman was just hiding out of sight, but he neither saw nor heard anything save the running water and the cat purring. With a small groan, he sat back down next to his familiar and glared at her.

Why couldn't he have a moment with the Green Woman as he had wanted since last night? The cat merely meowed at him with an admonishing look.

Daniel sighed and went back to what he was doing. He closed his eyes again, hoping that would bring the Green Woman back.

Instead, a different face came almost instantly to the forefront of his mind. At first, he thought it was the Green Woman, but then he noticed differences. This woman's skin was a soft, milky tan, flawless and beautiful. Her eyes twinkled and shown with such love it made his heart jump. Her smile was a benediction on her face, with lips as ripe as a strawberry.

He knew this woman, but not from where. Sure that she was not one of the Tuatha, he tried remembering her until his head began to pound in protest. The cat stood on his lap and placed a cold nose against his cheek.

"Vala," he whispered, "your name is Vala … right?"

The cat smiled and rubbed herself on his chest. The name meant more to him than just the name his familiar. He knew it to be a song that lifted his heart and occupied his dreams. It was someone he sorely needed to get back too.

But, back where?

Vala purred and kneaded his leg as he sat lost in thought. He put his hand down onto the stone and felt indentations beneath it. Getting up, much to Vala's disappointment, he saw the Ogham covering the rock. This time it did not take long to translate the words.

_We are Existent within knowledge of the land,_

_We are Existent within knowledge of the stars,_

_All Around and Below and Above,_

_East, South, West, and North,_

_This is our prayer, this is our knowledge,_

_This is our source, this is our existence.~ ~_

The stars. The stars were where he lived. His travels took him beyond the stars and to places never seen before by his kind. The vertical pool of water in the stone ring was his gateway.

No.

Stargate.

He traveled through the Stargate. Then, as delicately as a bomb, all of his memories returned. He had to get back. He had promised her that he would come back no matter what.

"Vala," he spoke to the cat, "you need to take me to see Ta'om. I have to get back to my home."

The cat smiled, turned, and trotted away with Daniel on her six.

~0~

Ta'om smiled as the human paced back and forth in front of him. He was gesticulating passionately as he spoke of the woman he loved, and the friends he had to return too. The passion was what Ta'om had been waiting to see from Daniel, before he would let the young man go home. It was the excitement he had let die inside of him and Ta'om needed to make sure it was resurrected fully.

The poet stopped Daniel and laid a hand on his heart. He spoke in his own language a blessing:

_Deep peace on the running wave to you_

_Deep peace on the flowing air to you_

_Deep peace on the quiet earth to you_

_Deep peace of the shining stars to you_

_Deep peace on the gentle night to you_

_Moon and stars pour their healing light on you_

_Deep peace to you_

_Power of eagle be yours_

_Power of Raven be your_

_Wisdom of Serpent be yours_

_Voice of Swan be yours_

_Power of Sea be yours_

_Goodness of Land by yours.~ ~_

A vacuum of colors and sounds consumed Daniel. He was buffeted around and around. There was no up or down, in or out. His thoughts only of the face he loved. He clung to them with a tenacity of a pit bull. No other thing would enter his mind until he could see her … hold her … kiss her …

A still and quiet voice penetrated his thoughts of Vala and he knew them to be Ta'om, his brother.

"On no account forget my child, you must never utter what you have seen nor speak of that which was given to you. The madness and pain will come to you tenfold. Good journey, Brother Daniel."

And then it was dark.

~0~

_~ from The heart of Faerie Oracle by Brian & Windy Froud_

_~~from Walking the Maze: The enduring Presence of the Celtic Spirit by Loren Cruden_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **This chapter and the next are very explicit and worthy of the M rating. You have been warned. enjoy!_

~0~

**Chapter Eleven**

A day went by and Vala had felt more alone then she ever had before.

'_Come on, girl,'_ she chided herself, _'it's only been one day. Daniel will come back. He promised'_

But one day became one week. Then one week turned into one month. Everything at the SGC was running normally. SG-1 was out on missions, excluding Vala. The people on base were gearing up for the Christmas holidays. Things were quiet out in the great beyond. It seemed as if everything was crystal.

Sam continued to try to coax Vala away from the mountain, but she would not leave. The only place she would go was the lookout where Daniel and the Nox fella left from one month ago. She would sit there for long periods of time, no matter how cold it got. She would wait for him … even if others told her he wasn't going to come home.

Vala, for the first time, completely understood how Daniel felt when she disappeared into the Ori galaxy, leaving him with no idea if she were alive or dead. Sam had told her that she would catch him late at night, just wondering around the halls or staring at the 'gate. Sam knew he was hoping that she would breeze back into his life as if nothing happened.

~0~

O'Neill was pissed. He was pissed at himself, at Sam, at Vala ... at the Nox. However, he was mostly pissed at himself. Why did he let Daniel out of his sight?

Upon returning to Washington, he had been calling daily to see if his wayward boy had gotten back, but to no avail. After a few weeks, he finally gave up. He would call once a month, knowing that if Daniel showed up before hand, they would tell him.

Weeks … then months, life had to go back to normal. There were things to do and places to go. He would leave the pining to Vala. The last time he called, Sam had told him that Vala had to be on medication. She rarely ever talked to anyone, even Sam, and she took to disappearing to the top of the mountain everyday for hours on end.

Jack once tried to talk with her, but she wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't take it personal. He knew she blamed him for pushing Daniel into wanting to go. Tell that boy he couldn't do something and he was going to do it. O'Neill had always known that about his friend.

~0~

Sam all but gave up on pulling Vala from her depression. The medication help only minimally and just made her sleep for long periods. Still, she knew Daniel would be mad if she didn't try and help Vala.

The winter came and went. On April 1st , the Nox dialed in on the 'gate to let them know that Nafrayu was back and wondered how Daniel was doing. At first she thought it an April Fool's Day joke but then realized, the Nox don't have April Fool's Day. She tried to get them to contact the Tuatha again to find out what was going on, but the Nox told her they could not reach them.

If telling Jack this information was one of the worst days of her life, the telling Vala what happened was the pinnacle of shittiest days for Sam. She almost kept it to herself, but knew the General would find out and then she would be in for it.

The spring came with wonderful weather and Sam again tried to get Vala off the mountain. Still, she would not leave. Even Cam attempted to get her out on some easy missions with them. She turned them down.

The only thing that Vala did do was to read all the books that Daniel had about the Tuatha and other fairy people. She was sure she could find a way to get him back if she just stuck to it and learned. She ran out of books on the subject around March and decided to learn about Native Americans. She was fascinated by the paintings near were Daniel was swallowed up by the mountain. They told stories of wars, victories, defeats …and love.

One day, Sam found Vala in her usual place at the mountainside, but this time she saw the raven-haired woman writing on the stone wall. It was the exact place that had consumed Daniel five months before.

In the ancient hand, she had painted a poem.

"What's that, Vala?" Sam asked as she watched.

It took a little while for Vala to answer her, but Sam was use to that by now.

"I found it in one of the story books about Ireland some time ago. I've wanted to paint it on this wall all winter, but I knew the paint wouldn't stick until it got warmer out. In my reading of the Native peoples of this land, I found how to make the paint that they used so that it would never fade completely away. I thought that Daniel would appreciate it if I didn't deface the mountain with regular paint."

Sam nodded her approval. "What's it say?"

Vala stepped back and perused her handy work. She sighed with appreciation and went to sit next to the other woman.

"It's from the story of Derdriu's Sorrows;

_I loved the modest, mighty warrior,_

_loved his fitting, firm desire,_

_loved him at daybreak as he dressed_

_by the margin of the forest._

_Those blue eyes that melted women,_

_and menaced enemies, I loved_

_then, with our forest journey done,_

_his chanting through the dark woods._"~

They sat quietly for a long while, soaking in the meaning as they soaked in the sun. Sam felt so bad for Vala and had no idea how to help her.

~0~

As May approached on the heels of rainy weather, the mood on SG-1 was not good. Six months without Daniel. They had gone longer before, but with Vala rabbiting in her quarters, the lack of his presents was thick indeed. Both Mitchell and Sam began to worry that Vala was going to fade away soon and again tried to get her out and about.

On the last day of April, Teal'c came through the Stargate from Dakara where he had been for the last several weeks.

"Colonel Carter," he smiled as she approached him on the ramp.

"Teal'c! I'm so happy to see you. How are things with the free Jaffa Nation?"

The big man gave her a small smile and said, "I hate politics! I am almost ready to return to SG-1, but don't tell Mitchell that."

Sam pretended to zip her lips closed and lock them tight.

"So, not that I don't love to see you, but what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

The colloquialisms of the Tau'ri always made Teal'c grin. As they entered Sam's office, he closed the door. Giving him a raised eyebrow, the blonde woman stared at him.

"Last night as I was in kelno'reem, a vision came to me. A vision of DanielJackson. I was told that I needed to come back to earth and prepare ValaMalDoran for his return, but that I must do this without her knowledge that he is coming home."

"He's coming home?" Sam nearly screamed.

"Indeed." The Jaffa replied. "It is important for her to be at the lookout where he entered into the Otherworld, unaccompanied, tomorrow night. She is to wait for the sun to set and then build a bonfire in the clearing. We may assist her in setting up a small camp, but we must depart before the evening takes hold.

"We have to make sure that General Landry will call the guards away from this spot for the whole night. There, DanielJackson will return to her."

Teal'c smiled at the wonder that Sam's face held. Then she looked shrewdly at him, "And _why_ must we do this?"

"I am unsure, Colonel Carter. That is what I was told by someone named, Ta'om. I plan to do just as instructed. He made it very clear that to receive DanielJackson home; it had to be ValaMalDoran waiting for him."

Sam had heard and seen stranger things, so she let it go. "Come on, we will go and get her together."

"First I would like to get out of these robes and into proper attire for this place." Teal'c said in his rich melodious voice.

~0~

Cam and Teal'c set up Vala's tent and put together the wood and stones for the bonfire. Mitchell kept asking for more information about why they were doing this, but Teal'c would only smile at him. On the way back into the base, Cam made sure to disable the video surveillance cameras and double-checked where the guards were posted. As the night duty reported in, the Colonel briefed them not to go anywhere near the lookout point and not to investigate any sounds. The soldiers were not too happy about that, but as it was an order, they would comply.

As dusk approached, the three remaining members of SG-1 escorted Vala to her little campsite. Teal'c instructed her on how to get the fire going with a new gizmo they had found recently.

When Sam and the Jaffa approached Vala with this little escapade, he told her that she should enter a state of kelno'reem. Then Ta'om, a being with knowledge of Daniel, will contact her. She will find out what was going on.

"I really don't like leaving you here alone, Princess." Cam told her in a low voice. "Last time we had dealings with this race one of my people went missing."

Vala huffed out a breath and glared at him, "You are telling me that?"

Mitchell gave her a halfhearted grin and bow his head apologetically, "Sorry, Vala."

"Besides, we are still on the base, what could happen here?" she asked shrewdly.

"_What could happen here?_ Really, Vala, I thought you read all the mission reports. Plenty happens here." Cam replied. "But I understand. Just … be careful. Please."

It was time. Sam gave Vala a hug and wished her luck. She and the two men left the area. On the way back into the mountain Cam suggested that one of them should stay, but Teal'c would have none of that.

"We will do as instructed, Colonel Mitchell."

And that was the end of it.

~0~

Teal'c had taught her how to kelno'reem many months ago, when Daniel had first went away. He had hoped that it would help her cope, but it really did nothing for her so she stopped.

The night was beautiful and warm. Vala could see quite well with the almost full moon shining so brightly. She had her fire going and was sitting in front of the tent on an opened sleeping bag.

The air was thick with wondrous smells. Being so far up the mountain, she could not detect any hint of civilization. The night sounds were soothing to her and she, for the first time since this whole thing began, felt relaxed. As the breeze played with her long hair, she thought of Daniel's fingers combing through each strand and she smiled a small, sad smile.

She wrapped the plaid shirt she wore closer around her. She wasn't that cold, but it was one of Daniel's and the smell comforted her. Dressed in a camisole and a loose fitting skirt she was glad the fire was there to keep the slight chill away.

An owl swooped over head, hooting dolefully, on its nightly hunt for food. Vala sat as quite as a grave and watched the evening animals go about their business. She had no idea how long this whole thing would take.

After mentally checking the angry diatribe that she had for this Ta'om fella when he came to her, she readied herself for kelno'reem. It didn't take very long for her to become completely within the Jaffa meditation.

~0~

The forest was singing its ancient song as Daniel stepped away from an old hollowed tree. He looked about him to gauge where he was. Off to his lift he could see the flickering dancing light of a fire.

There. There was where he must go first.

Taking a deep breath, he crouched into a hunting stance. Adjusting the mask he wore on his face, he crept forward, as quiet as a mouse. The breeze played with his loincloth covering. For Daniel Jackson to be dressed as he was now was _very_ unusual. The loincloth, painted markings on his bare skin and the mask were all he wore and a spear in his hand didn't seem to go with his normal attire either.

The trees gave him cover as he moved towards the fire light. Ta'om told him he must find the one with whom he truly desired. She that was his mate.

As he approached the clearing, there was a raven-haired woman sitting crossed legged beside the fire. At first, he thought it the Green Woman again, but then noticed the milky white skin as it shown in the moonlight. His heart raced with need, but he was not ready yet. He had to find the stag first, the offering for Beltaine. Ta'om had instructed him on what to do as some small, child-like fairies painted his skin with swirls and knot work. He turned away and quietly moved deeper into the forest in search of the beast he must slay.

The moon shone brightly and it seemed that the mask he wore helped him to see clearly without his glasses. Come to think of it, he wasn't real sure what had happened to his glasses.

Grasping the spear Ta'om had made for him, he silently moved into the wooded labyrinth. He heard water flowing not far from where he was and he started towards it. The stag would be near there, he was sure.

The green leaves whispered to him the song of deer passing. He moved the way they were telling him and saw the beast he was hunting. White and large, the antlers were huge on its noble head. Daniel readied himself for the attack.

With lightning speed he moved. The stag leaped sideways and ran away, with the man hard on his tail. Crashing though the undergrowth, Daniel moved with such grace and poise any that may have seen him would not believe he was the archaeologist they had known for years. The stag was quick, but Daniel was able to keep pace with it. He drove the beast hard and waited for just the right time to throw his spear. Soon the deer was in a small clearing and the man knew it was time to strike.

Hurdling into the opening, he released his spear and watched as it hit squarely in the stags heart. As he bent down next to the fallen animal, Daniel spoke the blessing Ta'om taught him, giving thanks for the food, and clothing that the deer would provide.

The man pulled his spear from the prey and dipped his fingers into the warm blood. He spread the blood onto his naked chest, over his heart. As he stood, the Lord of the Forest stepped into view with a warm smile on his green face.

"My Son," his voice rang with the power of the woods around them, "you have done well. This gift will be taken to the Otherworld where its life will be celebrated. Now you must celebrate your life. Go to her. You have earned the love of that woman. And know that the Sidhe will always be with you, my son." Taking Daniel's spear and the stag, the Lord of the Forest was enveloped by millions of sparkling golden lights.

The stag and the Sidhe disappeared without a trace, leaving the man's eyes dazzled by the light. Daniel adjusted his mask and turned back to where he knew the fire burned. As softly as snow, he approached the clearing. His body thrummed with anticipation. The silver torque around his neck caught the moon light and glittered playfully.

Daniel stepped into the light of the fire. His chest heaving from the hunt and his body glistened with sweat. He watched the raven-haired woman as she meditated. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her skin shown as alabaster in the light of the stars and her scent was more priceless then any man made perfume. He padded forward and stood still above the woman.

Vala felt before she heard that someone was with her. She opened her eyes and a small gasp escaped her throat. There before her stood Daniel, only not as she had _ever_ seen him before. He was practically naked and covered with markings that were painted on his skin. There was a handprint in what she thought looked like blood over his heart. He wore a mask made of fur and leaves, but his crystal blue eyes beneath shone brightly. Eyes that she knew very well and now had a hunger that only she could quench.

Daniel dropped to his knees and prowled towards Vala. At first, she was a little scared of the way he looked. She had never thought of him so much as the dominant one, but now, as he crawled up to her, she could feel her heart race. Stopping right in front of Vala's face, Daniel cocked his head to one side, looking her deeply in the eyes. A smile played at his lips.

"I know you …," he said hesitantly. "I remember your eyes."

Without warning, he consumed her mouth in a searing kiss.

For the first time in her life, Vala was totally blown away by a kiss. She was use to being the one that would blow away any thoughts a man may have had. But now, it was her turn … and she liked it! When Daniel lend back, he smiled at her. The scar on his cheek completely gone, as if it never was. Ever so gently, he pushed her back to lie on the sleeping bag. Her black hair fanned out all over soft blanket. Again, he kissed her as his hand ran up her arm and around her throat. He began to place feather light kisses down her jaw and onto her neck, following the trail his hand was weaving ever so softly.

His hand pulled open the front of the shirt Vala wore and pushed up the soft cammie. Her cleavage spilled out as he caught an eyeful of her breasts. Made of the same alabaster skin and topped with rosy nipples, Daniel licked his lips wolf-like. Settling between her thighs, he continued his oral assault.

Daniel kissed her, hard. He was letting his surroundings take away his usual restraint. The "Golden Boy". Diplomat, scholar, thinker. God, he was weary of it all. The fighting, the killing and for what? One villain down, three more take its place.

But now, now was not the time. The Sidhe had shown him how important it was to love and be loved. He finally knew the true meaning of _carpe occasio_ and planed to embrace it fully. He buried his face in her neck, licking and biting. He almost wanted to cry. It had been so goddamn long.

Vala ran her fingers up the arms that held her to his firm, tanned body. She moved enthusiastically against him. His long fingers, well used and calloused slipped between them and into her skirt with ease. She had never known that Daniel could be this sexy and sensual.

He let his fingers explore until they found her throbbing clit, and he watched her while he rubbed it. Her head thrown back and little sounds escaped her throat. He watched her face as she jerked, as if being hit with a zat, and moaned.

Daniel smirked. It was him that was making her do this, sound this way. He that was able to touch the heart of this pirate princess, claiming her as his own. Now, however, it was time for more.

He worked his way down, sucking on her nipple, his beard tickling her a little. Licking across her chest and stomach, Daniel began to feel something else. He began to feel truly alive for the first time in so many years. Vala did this to him, and he had fought against it for too long.

Using strong hands, built by many a mission, ripped her light skirt completely off. Vala gasped and laughed, writhing somewhat. He fell between her legs. Vala was shocked as she felt a soft, wet presence stimulating her labia and clit. She pulled on his silky brown hair as his wonderful tongue gave itself to her enjoyment.

She opened her legs wider and he knew what she wanted. Running one hand up to capture a breast, he squeezed it softly before returning to taste her sweetness. She was wiggling and moaning at the onslaught of sensation that Daniel was giving her. His tongue found every spot that gave her pleasure and relentlessly attacked it. When she was just about out of control, he knew it was time.

"OH, MY GODS, DANIEL!" Vala exclaimed.

Perfect. As the sound echoed in his heart, he slid two long fingers inside her. She was so tight. He could feel her walls contract. Her orgasm shivered through her and into Daniel. Deeply inhaling the scent of her arousal, he knew that it was time. Time for them to complete one another.

He leaned back just a little, and Vala reached for the strip of cloth that covered his huge erection, and tore it off. She then stripped the mask off his face and pulled him down on top of her. Vala began to lick his neck, and suck on his pulse point. The nerves there became inflamed by her mouth and sweeping tongue. Realizing his cock was throbbing against her belly; Daniel pulled away, and kissed her. He ran his hands down her legs pushing them up, the silky smoothness exciting him.

Daniel slid up Vala's body, her legs draped over his shoulders. He stared into her eyes; they were like a drug coursing through him. He felt explosions in his mind. It was the breaking point. He began to pant as he finally pushed his hips forward, and slid inside her. She was wet … hot … tight!

"VALA!" Daniel called out.

She noticed his eyes were almost completely black, the ring of blue only a tiny one. She ran her hands along his toned and muscular back. He ran his fingers through her black tresses, and held on for dear life as he made love to her. Slowly, then faster, and then something happened. A dam broke. All the emotions he had locked away in an effort to thwart her advances detonated, and were gone. The pleasure was astounding as he worked her, higher and higher.

Vala was in full out ecstasy. She could feel the life of everything in the forest as his love consumed her. Her body and mind were throbbing.

Vala held tight, as the breeze rushed over them and the stars began bursting above. She was truly a part of him, and he was a part of her, never to be separated again. Whole and complete.

She screamed, "Daniel … oh gods… don't stop …"

"Yes …" Daniel agreed. He could see worlds colliding behind her eyes. The feeling of melting, of fission. Of total abandonment.

"VALA … DANIEL!"

The names rang out as one as they climaxed together. Daniel shook as he lost control of himself and thrust one last time, feeling the shudder and the burn everywhere. Vala was trembling and screaming, her insides clenching. She could feel him tremble and spill. She held on until the last tide quieted, then accepted Daniel's body as he collapsed onto her. They were both panting and jolted with aftershocks. He pulled from her reluctantly and rolled over, cradling her onto his chest. Vala willingly snuggled close to him as he pulled the sleeping bag over both of them.

Looking at the night sky, Daniel saw tiny dots of light dancing above them. They played and darted this way and that. Soft haunting music was carried on the wind. He knew it to be some of the fairy folk. He smiled sadly. He would never be able to share with Vala about his time in Tir na Nog. He fingered the torque around his neck and whispered thanks for his returning.

"I love you, Vala." He said with all the emotion he could. He had to make sure she knew this one truth if nothing else.

"I love you too, my Daniel." She echoed. And he knew that it was true.

~0~

_~from Walking the Maze: The enduring Presence of the Celtic Spirit by Loren Cruden_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

As day broke over the forest, bird song stirred the sleeping couple. Daniel squeezed Vala close to him. Inhaling her scent, he kissed the top of her head. She ran her fingers gently over his chest.

"Good morning, Daniel." Her voice, dark and rich, like honey.

"Mmmm … morning, my love." He whispered. "I came back, just like I promised."

He could feel her nod her head. "You were gone a long time."

Daniel creased his eyebrows together. A long time? He was only gone for two days.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "it was only a couple days."

Vala got up on her elbow and looked him in the eye. The smile she gave him was sad and at the same time so happy. "I've studied the Sidhe quite a lot while you were gone, Darling. In the Otherworld, time moves at a different speed. You were gone for six months."

He thought about his time with the Sidhe and then it made sense. He remembered that Beltaine was in May and he had left in October … on Samhain. The shock was evident on his face, and then the sorrow.

"Oh, Vala. I'm so sorry. To me it really was only two days."

She kissed him deeply to let him know that all was forgiven. She had him now and that was what mattered most.

He traced a finger down her cheek and smiled. "You are the most beautiful being in all the universe."

She actually blushed. "And you are full of fairy dust." She told him.

They came together for a kiss and soon felt their blood begin to boil. Knowing that it could be anytime that the others would come out looking for her, she had to put a stop to what was undoubtedly coming.

"The others will probably be here soon. I don't think your new found sexual bravado will encompass giving them a show."

He closed his eyes and frowned. "You're right. We will just have to get away from here as soon as we can, because I have waited too long to love you! And I want to make it up with lots of sex. Long and drawn-out … fast and furious, in every room of my apartment. I have so much to make up for, Vala. And you are so worth it!"

"Daniel, you are incorrigible!"

As he kissed her yet again, they heard the unmistakable sounds of boots snapping twigs and crushing leaves. He wouldn't let her go though. The others were just going to have to see them.

"Oh my, god," Mitchell's voice rang out, "Get a room, people!"

Daniel and Vala laughed. Nothing could diminish their feelings, not now … not ever. They looked around and saw who they expected to see - Cam, Sam, and Teal'c.

"The forest is my room," Daniel stated waving an arm around him, "the wind my air-conditioning. The sky my roof and the leaf my bed. Wanna make something of it?"

"Great, he's waxing poetic. Just what we need." The colonel said with mock annoyance to Sam.

"It is good to see you, DanielJackson, whole and healthy." Teal'c beamed at him. "We were expecting you."

Vala looked confused, "Muscles, I thought you said that I was going to be _contacted _by the fairy-folk, not that Daniel was coming home."

Teal'c just grinned, "There will be time to talk soon. We will leave you both to get dressed."

Sam stepped forward with a huge smile and dropped a uniform and his glasses beside them. She giggled, "I kinda thought you may need these. Welcome back, Daniel!"

The prodigal son sat up, making sure both he and Vala were sufficiently covered. "How did you know I would be back? And why did you think that I would need clothes?"

"Came on, Daniel," Sam said with a laugh, "Every time you disappear and then come back, you're buck naked."

Everyone but the man in question laughed.

"Well, hurry up you two, General Landry will want you to go to the infirmary first, of course. Don't take too long, cause I get the feeling this is going to be one hell of a debrief." Mitchell said.

Daniel had a pang of regret. He was not going to be able to tell them much, as he was sworn to secrecy.

The Jaffa turned and shooed the young humans away from the campsite. Daniel turned to Vala with a dangerous smile. Taking her face in his hand, he leaned in and kissed her. At first, it was gentle but quickly grew. Her free hand skittered down his chest and wrapped around his already growing cock. She knew what she wanted to do and broke the kiss with a small 'pop'.

Daniel's eyes were dark again. She could see the desire raging in them. Pushing him onto his back, she skooched down his body, leaving a trail of wet kisses, and then she came to her goal. Without even a warning lick, she devoured his shaft whole.

"Oh my, god! Vala …" he yelped.

She was _very_ talented with her tongue. She sucked the head into her mouth, teasing the slit with small licks and then nipping at the underside where the nerves bunched together so close to the surface. With the sucking power of an industrial vacuum, she worked him relentlessly, taking joy in the noises he was making. She glanced up and saw that he was fisting the blankets ruthlessly, a look of utter pleasure on his face. Daniel gave himself over to fucking Vala's throat with enthusiasm and if it weren't for her hands on his hips, restraining his eagerness, she would have choked for sure.

Daniel's hard cock felt amazing as it dove smoothly over her tongue … again and again. His coarse hair teased her nose and the smell of him filled her mind, reducing her world to this one perfect moment.

It was no time at all before he had to have her beneath him. With the speed of a warrior, Daniel swept up and flipped her on her back. He was between Vala's legs and quickly sliding inside her. His plan was to take her to the edge and then ease back to make her squirm, but _he_ just could not wait any longer. Daniel began pumping as if the world was about to end and he had to make every thrust count. The train was out of control as he drove in and out, almost savagely. Vala didn't mind, she was having her brain blown in the most wonderful way.

The climax hit them at the same time and both screamed out their completion, clinging to one another for dear life. Breathing hard, Daniel looked into Vala's sex darkened eyes. He saw the love and the future within them. Leaning in, he kissed her passionately. He never wanted this feeling to end. Slowly he eased out of her but didn't let her up quite yet.

"I love you, Vala Mal Doran. And I never want to be without you."

His words were filled with so much importance that she could almost feel the weight of them. She took his bearded face in her hands and smiled.

"You never will be again, Daniel Jackson."

She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him deeply.

~0~

Daniel sat on the bed in the infirmary with a thermometer in his mouth. He was giving Dr. Lam an evil eye. It wasn't enough that she had poked and prodded just about everywhere on him, she now wanted to do a bunch of other tests as well.

"You can stop looking at me like that, Dr. Jackson. I'm under orders. General Landry wants to make sure you are indeed you and that you are all clear of any and all ailments."

"Whatever." He grumped at her.

The uniform that he was in felt itchy and uncomfortable. It didn't help that Sam, (he wasn't entirely sure it was by accident) forgot to bring him any underwear. He thought wispily about the soft breeches and shirt he wore only yesterday. He was startled when he felt the hands on his neck. One of the nurses was trying to take the torque off.

"No!" he said firmly and pushed her hand away.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you can't have any metal in the MRI." She explained nicely.

Daniel shook his head. "No, I can never take this off. MRI or no, this will NOT leave its place around my neck."

The nurse turned to Dr. Lam with surprised look. The doctor nodded her head and turned to Daniel.

"Daniel," she started in that infuriating voice she sometimes used on the more stubborn patient. "We have to do an MRI … the General's order. You have to take it off."

He looked her square in the eye, "No, Carolyn, I will not and you can't make me. I wish I could tell you why, but I cannot. You're just going to have to trust me with this. It can _never_ come off me! Please make a note in my file of this too. It very well could mean my life."

The young doctor stared at him for a moment, then acquiesce. "I'll inform all of my staff and General Landry too. You are not military, so I don't think he can compel you. I would like for Colonel Carter to take a look at it however and see if she could tell us what kind of metal it is and whether or not it could be put through the MRI if we needed too."

Daniel agreed to that.

Having done everything she could, Dr. Lam released Daniel with the order to see Sam A-sap. As he walked down the corridors, people that had worked at the SGC for some time nodded their hellos to him. The newer personal looked at him with awe. He guessed that was only natural. They had known he disappeared last October. It still made him uncomfortable. Reaching Sam's office was a relief. He knocked on the doorjamb. She looked up with a wide grin.

"Hey."

"Hey," he responded and walked in, "ah … Dr. Lam wanted you to find out what this is made of." He pulled the collar of his shirt away to let her see the torque. "And thanks for the underwear, by the way." He snarked at her.

Grinning, she shrugged, "Oops. Why don't you take it off and we'll …"

"I can't." he quietly interrupted her.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's complicated." Daniel answered her unasked question.

"Oh … okay." Smiling, Carter pointed to a stool beside her desk and walked around him, investigating the item. "Daniel, how did you get this on in the first place? There doesn't seem to be any latch or clasp and it's not pliable. The opening in the front is too small for it to just slip on …"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure how, Sam. The person that put it on me had no trouble in doing so."

She grabbed an instrument Daniel didn't recognize and passed it over the torque. They waited for a moment. It beeped and she went to her computer. Her eyes grew wide.

"Um … Daniel, where did you get this?"

He looked at her over the top of his glasses with a face that told her … _'you really need to ask?'_

She gave him a half-hearted smile and looked back at the computer. "Well …" she cleared her throat, "it's pure naquadah."

Now it was Daniel's turn to look shocked. "Naquadah? Are … are you sure?" he asked as he stood behind his friend to see the computer.

She pointed to the screen as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm positive. Did _'they'_ give it to you?"

He nodded unconsciously, "Ah … I really can't tell you too much. The Sidhe have very strict rules about gifts."

Sam smirked at him, "You didn't seem to have a hard time breaking the rules of Ascended as I remember."

"Yeah, well, you know what happened there. The Sidhe punishment is far worse."

Just then, Vala came running into the room, frantic. Pausing a moment, she saw the reason for her turmoil. She rushed over and leaped into Daniel's arms, wrapping every limb tightly around him, sobbing.

"Hey, hey … hey…" He soothed, "Vala … love… what's wrong?"

Between sobs she choked out, "I went to the infirmary and you weren't there. So I figured you had gone to your office. You weren't there either. I thought … I thought …"

"You thought last night was a dream and that I hadn't really come home … right?" he finished for her.

Clutching to him so firmly, he almost couldn't breathe, she nodded into his shoulder with renewed cries. Stroking her hair, he rocked as he held her tightly in his arms, quietly shushing her. Sam made a hasty retreat, closing the door behind her.

"I'm here, Vala … I'm really here. Feel my breath on your neck. Feel my heart beating with yours."

She began to settle down and placed her feet on the floor, but not letting him go. Leaning back to look her in the eye, Daniel wiped the tears away with his thumb. He kissed her eyes and then the tip of her nose.

"I won't leave you again, Vala." He whispered and took her mouth in a soft kiss.

With one last shudder, she kiss him forcefully, wanting to claim him as her own and make it clear to the Sidhe, that Vala Mal Doran, former host, former space pirate and now SG-1 member, will not let him go without a fight.

When she was sure, at least in her own head, that they got the message, she pulled away slightly. Brushing her hair back off her face, Daniel smiled.

"I can't tell you what happened in Tir na Nog, but I can tell you that it was _you_ that called me back. It was your face that I saw and knew I had to come home."

With a small smile, she looked deeply into his crystal blue eyes, running her hand across his bearded cheek. "I kinda miss the scar."

Daniel laughed.

~0~

Vala and Daniel knocked on General Landry's door. The older man looked up and waved them in.

"It's great to see you, Dr. Jackson."

"Thank you, Sir; it's good to be back." He replied politely. Both he and Vala sat down opposite of Landry.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Daniel looked down for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "Yes, Sir. When I get the all clear from medical, I was wondering if I will be back on SG-1."

"I don't see why not, if that is where you want to be." The General answered.

Clearing his throat, he glanced at Vala, "And Vala, too?"

Again, the General nodded. "Is this going somewhere that I really don't want know about, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel cleared his throat again, "Ah … yeah … I think so." He paused. Vala reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Well, Sir … Vala and I are kinda in a relationship now. I mean, just now. As in today …" he sounded lame even to himself. Some linguist.

The General raised his eyebrows with an amused look on his face, "Oh?"

"Yeah, and we wanted to make sure it's going to be okay to be on the same team." Vala finished.

Landry picked up some folders and tapped them on his desk. With a smile, he looked back at the couple. "Well, considering I was under the impression that you two already _were_ in a relationship, I don't see any reason to change things now. Neither of you are in the military, so the regs don't apply to you."

The older man had to laugh at the twin looks of surprise on their faces.

"You … you thought we already were … um … together?" Daniel asked.

"Well, Vala is usually within arm's reach of you and with the bickering and sniping the way you two do, it just sort of screamed _'relationship'_ to me. Glad to see that both of you finally figured it out, though. It's been a long time in coming." He really was enjoying the reactions he was getting, "Was there anything else you needed?"

Daniel looked startled for a moment, then clarity hit him. "Um … yes, I know that you are going to want to know what happened in the Otherworld, but I really can't tell you. And believe me, they will know if I spoke of them.

"And I've already told Dr. Lam this, but she wanted me to let you know also. This torque," he pulled his collar away to show the silver ornament, "It can never come off of me. No matter what. There is a stiff … ah, penalty if it does. I already had Sam look at it and it's made of naquadah. She was pretty sure that it could go into a MRI if need be."

The gentleman thought for a moment, "Well, I don't really like that it could harm you if it came off, but as far as I'm concerned, we will treat it as if it were dog-tags. But out in the field, I'm afraid …"

"I'll make sure it stays on, General." Vala interrupted, "Believe me, I don't want to lose him again!"

Nodding his head, he stood, "Very well. And since you are both here, I think I will call your teammates and we will have a quick meeting."

They all went into the briefing room and waited for the rest to join them. When all were present, the General looked at each and every one of his flap-ship team.

"This is a sight that I really wish to keep for some time. The five of you whole, healthy and together. I'm not going to tax Dr. Jackson with a lot of questions that I know he cannot answer, so I'm forgoing a regular debrief and getting right to the good stuff. I'm giving SG-1 two weeks stand-down. Go. Go and be with family, friends, loved ones. When you get back, we will have work to do. Teal'c, I'm told by a little bird that your political aspirations have been rather tedious. Am I correct?"

Teal'c looked at Carter and she grinned at him, "You told me not to tell Cam. You didn't say anything about the General."

He inclined his head … it was true. There was no denying it.

Cam, however gave him a hurt look. "Ouch, Teal'c … you wound me."

"I am willing to rejoin SG-1, Sir. As Bra'tac once said_, 'it is the soldiers that get things done, as the politicians sit on their collective ass.'_"

Everyone laughed.

"Too true, son. Too true!" Landry concurred.

The team left to go about their business and to close up anything they were doing before they went home. They agreed to get together at O'Malley's in one week. Sam thought it would be good to have a team night since it had been so long that they were a whole _'band'_. She had suggested later that day, but Vala put a stop to that idea with a withering look at her. The dark haired woman was practically bouncing all the way to Daniel's office.

Two weeks.

Two weeks away from the mountain _and_ with Daniel. She couldn't think of anything better in the world. And glancing at the man beside her, she could tell he was thinking the same thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The first night at Daniel's apartment was a wild one. They had barely gotten in the door before Daniel had his hands in Vala's shirt. Their lips seemingly glued together. The passion was all-consuming and could not be ignored.

Clothes littered the floor from the front door to the living room. Vala pushed Daniel onto the couch and attacked his chest. Sucking in a nipple, she ravaged it hotly. Her hand pushing his boxer-briefs down, he was soon writhing under her.

Pulling her head up, he consumed her lips again. He just couldn't get close enough to her. He was hard and ready. Vala stood up to remove her panties and then she was straddling him in an instant. Without so much as a by your leave, she impaled herself on his shaft with a scream.

She rode him hard. Now was not the time for gentle passion … it was time for conquest. And Vala indeed conquered him. The roller coaster to the top of ecstasy was a ride that Daniel never had in his life. Now he wasn't sure he ever really lived.

This wild, untamed woman that scared him so much, was now the only one he felt truly connected too. He had loved Sha're deeply and making love to her was wonderful, but this was something beyond that. Sex with Vala was exciting and fresh. He had never let his more baser instinct rule his thinking. But as this extraordinary woman moved up and down on him in a frantic rhythm, he realized that this was something he needed. Wanted. And desired. His fingers pressing hard into her hips, he kept her centered on him. That was about the only cognitive thought he could keep at the moment. That and reaching their climax together. As soon as the orgasm hit them both, they collapsed into each other's arms, riding out the last shivers of the explosion.

'_Next time,'_ Daniel thought, _'next time we will go slowly … maybe …'_

Holding her close, he soaked in the feel of her weight on him. She was so light in his arms. A feather of exceptional beauty. And she was all his. He loved the smell of sex that now graced his apartment. That was a first. As he slowly softened inside of her, he whispered his love.

Vala traced soft fingers across his pecks. She loved being in his arms, feeling his chest rise and fall with his breathing. He was warm, whole …, and now she belonged to him, mind, body, and soul. His body complimented hers, as if they were made to fit together. Two puzzle pieces that never fit anywhere else.

She looked up and smiled. Daniel was sound asleep, idly stroking her hair. The afternoon sun blazed through the window and glittered in Vala's eyes, drawing her attention to the silver collar around his throat. She reached out and gently touched the ornament.

With a thief's eye, Vala began to investigate it more closely, tracing the knot work and ivy delicately carved into it. She noticed it was warm, that surprised her. It seemed to hum ever so slightly also. Her interest was drawn to the blue stones. They were beautiful. Something she would've, in a former life, liberated from him.

Even now, her mouth watered just thinking of what she could get for them. Daniel said he couldn't take the thing off, he didn't say anything about removing the gems.

She shook her head … that life was over for her. She had someone she loved completely now and she never wanted to hurt him with her old tendencies. As she studied the stones she saw that they were the exact color of his eyes. They sparkled and shown just as his do when he was happy. Something she hadn't seen in a while, before he went to the Otherworld. As she played with the torque, Daniel woke up and watched her with a slight grin.

"Hey, Beautiful." His voice rather husky. Vala smiled at him and his heart jumped.

"We are kinda sticky." She purred in his ear.

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess we are." He kissed her nose, "Maybe we should get up and take a shower, maybe get something to eat … and then … go to bed."

Vala loved the plan.

~0~

Sitting at the kitchen table in Daniel's blue terry-cloth robe, she watched him. He was going to fix her a great meal, but then remembered that he hadn't been home for six months. He was actually scared to open the refrigerator. So he called for Thai food to be delivered.

They sat in a comfortable peace while eating, talking about nothing important, and stealing heated glances every so often. They were always touching somewhere, hating to be out of contact for more than a few minutes. When dinner was finished and leftovers put away, Daniel led her by the hand to his bedroom.

This time, Daniel was patient. Exploring Vala with the care years of archeology had honed. He wanted to know every place that made her purr with delight. Moving down between her legs, he gently spread her folds. She was so wet already. With a smirk, he went to work with his tongue. Taking wide, slow licks over her clit, he had her bucking in no time. Enjoying the sounds she was making he began to fuck her with his tongue. He was having fun making her twitch and moan. He wished he could've kept it up for hours, but his body wasn't playing along.

As he kissed and nuzzled his way up to her breast, he began to slowly pull on his dick, just hard enough to keep it this side of throbbing in need. He could tell that Vala was completely into what he was doing to her. Her soft moans made his blood boil. Eyes dilated with passion, he made his way up to capture her mouth.

His body began pulsing with need now. Vala felt him shudder and decided to turn the tables, trailing her fingers down his chest, leaving chills that burned. Starting at his lips, Vala licked and nipped a path down his neck. She paid special attention to the soft spot just under his Adam's apple. He whimpered in total bliss.

Daniel dropped his hands to her ass, squeezing the round globes gently as she continued her assault on his throat. Vala proceeded southward, taking in his nipple she sucked and bit at his hard point. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He needed to be inside her, loving her. Showing her how much he desired her.

Rolling her under him, Daniel moved to between her legs. Vala reached her arms around him drawing him closer. He easily slid into her; slowly … he still was in some control … at the moment.

Setting a deliberate pace the restored man made quiet love to his girl for the first time. He was determined to make this time last. He continued his leisurely tempo, driving Vala insane. She bucked under him, trying to coax him to go faster. Leaning down to consume her lips, he echoed each thrust with his tongue. But he couldn't keep the slow pace for very long as he needed more friction as well.

Soon they were hurtling to the top of pleasure, making sure that neither left the other behind. Holding tightly to one another, they cried out together in pure delight.

If they got out of Daniel's apartment in the next two weeks, it would be a miracle.

~0~

They did make it out after the leftovers were gone. Daniel felt like a schoolboy walking hand in hand with Vala through the grocery store. He just couldn't keep the silly grin off his face, he was so happy.

On the fourth day of their time off, Daniel took Vala to the Denver Museum of Nature and Science. She had never been to a place like that and was fascinated with everything they saw. Daniel amazed her with all his knowledge and even had a few other people stay to listen to him explain in detail about one exhibit or another.

When they were about to leave the Egyptian exhibit an elderly couple of about 70 stopped them. The woman put $50.00 in Daniel's hand.

"Mark and I have been coming to this museum for twenty years. This was the first time we understood just what it would have been like in ancient Egypt. It was almost as if you lived that life. You, my boy, have a real gift"

Daniel was turning red and tried to give the money back to her. She folded his fingers around the cash with a smile.

"No, Son. Take your beautiful lady to dinner on Mark and me. Such a lovely couple."

"Thank you …erm …"

"Martha, dear boy. Mark and Martha."

Vala couldn't restrain herself, she just had to ask, "How long have you been together, Martha?"

"Fifty years, dear. Not all happily, but always together. We have three children, four grand children and two great-grand children."

Vala was the picture of shock. 50 years … with one person? Then she turned to look at Daniel, still talking with Mark, and realized that 50 years was doable, especially with Daniel.

After the museum, Daniel did take Vala out for a nice dinner. They sat and talked about everything as if they were the most normal couple in the world. It was one of the best days either of them ever had.

~0~

One week went by much too fast for Vala's liking. They were getting ready to join the rest of the team at O'Malley's. Daniel was thumbing through a book he had bought at the museum while he waited for Vala to get ready.

When she appeared in the living room, Daniel's mouth dropped open and the book fell to the floor. She was in a red, slinky, satin dress with matching heels. Her hair was pulled up and back showing off her deliciously long neck. The dress accentuated all her assets extremely well and Daniel could not stop staring. She waited for him to say something, but he was totally lost at the sight of her.

"Daniel …" Vala said with a smile. She loved that she could render him speechless. "Darling, we need to go or we'll be late."

"Ah … um …" he was trying to kick his brain back into gear, "Yeah … right. Um … let's go then."

It didn't escape Vala that his loose fitting slacks weren't very loose in the front, and grinned.

They got to O'Malley's at the same time as Sam and her date rode up on two very loud Harley's. Daniel was a little surprised. He thought she was still pinning for Jack. He was a nice looking man with an athletic quality. His hair was sun bleached which told the others he spent a lot of time outside. She introduced him as Tim Grady and told Daniel he had started at the SGC a few months ago, working with Dr. Lee.

"I'm working on my doctorate and Dr. Lee offered to be my mentor. I am quite interested in talking with you also, Dr. Jackson. I'm ashamed to say I was really disappointed that you were in the field when I first started." Tim said as he shook hands with Daniel.

The linguist liked the man immediately. He had a quality about him. "I'd be happy to talk with you, Tim. Anytime. I'll be back to work next week, maybe we could grab some lunch in the mess hall."

"That would be great!" he said enthusiastically, then turned to Vala with a warm smile, "Hey, Vala. Missed seeing you around this week."

When he gave her a kiss on the cheek, Daniel felt something awaken inside of him. A growling, angry beast that had been dormant for many years. Sam caught a look in his eye and ushered Tim inside. Vala took Daniel's arm and followed. She hadn't seen what the other woman did.

Cam showed up shortly after with the woman that Vala recognized from her and Cam's ill-fated high school reunion in Kansas a few years back. She wasn't very tall, but definitely looked fit. Her blonde hair worn in a style that screamed _easy to care for_. She didn't seem out of place at all. In fact, she seemed rather comfortable on Mitchell's arm.

"This is Amy Vandenberg," Mitchell introduced her to Daniel and Sam; "I've known her since high school. We've been seeing each other for about a year now. Thought it was time to have her meet the band."

Daniel grasped her hand with a smile, "I believe I did see you at the very end of the evening. You might not remember."

"Oh, I remember alright! Best damn reunion I've ever been too! Little scary. You guys need to come to our next one too." She laughed.

They went into the bar for drinks while they waited for the last member of the team to show.

"I called to see if he wanted me to come and get him, but he said no." Cam explained.

Just then, Teal'c walked in with, to the astonishment of his teammates, the beautiful Hak'tyl leader Ishta. She was tall and had golden skin. Her long blonde hair, braided in some places, hung loosely down her back and make-up covered the tattoo on her forehead that all Jaffa wore.

As all were present, they took their seats at the table in a room at the back of the restaurant. The conversation was light and the camaraderie insightful. It felt to all the SG-1 members as if they were simple working stiffs, out having a good time. None of them felt the weight of planetary defense on their shoulders.

As for the non-members of SG-1, they could tell just how close the five of them were. Amy actually felt honored at being accepted into the group. It seemed to her that she was the only one that didn't entirely know what SG-1 did. But the talk was easy and they made sure to keep her included.

Vala seemed to be back to her old self, flirting with all the men. Daniel tried hard to not mind, but the beast was taking notice. He knew she was his, but jealousy was lurking. He tried to remember that this was just a Vala thing and it meant nothing.

At one point, she was leaning over and whispering in Tim's ear. Daniel had to fight the urge to hit the man. When Vala looked over and saw his face, she knew something was bothering him. Reaching out, she ran her hand up his thigh and put her head on his shoulder. When he didn't react, she knew that he was upset with how she was acting. She had forgotten that Tim had started at the SGC while he was gone. Vala and the new guy had many times eaten lunch together and were friends.

She stood and excused herself to the ladies room. Once out of sight of the rest of them, she opened her phone and texted Daniel.

_*I forgot my purse, please bring it to me.*_

Daniel grabbed it and went to find her. As soon as he got to the out of the way hall that led to the restrooms, Vala grabbed and kissed him. Rubbing her barely restrained breast against his chest and running a foot up the back of his leg, he could feel the heat course through his body and melted into the embrace. When they broke apart, she looked him in the eye.

"I. Love. You. Daniel Jackson." She said softly, "Only you."

When they returned to the table, he seemed much more easy. As the night was winding down each couple made their good byes. Daniel couldn't wait to get home. With the way Vala looked and the kiss she had given him earlier, the last part of the evening he was sporting half an erection.

When they opened the door to his apartment, it was like the first day they had gotten home. Taking Vala in a searing kiss, he backed her into the wall. His hands were sliding her dress up and ripping off her panties, as she was undoing his belt. In record time, his pants were pooled around his ankles as he reached around, placing his hands on her firm ass and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his thin waist as she mussed his hair. Their tongues wrestling with fervor, building the heat. Soon he was slipping into her, while kissing her deeply. Daniel was never the kind of guy to have sex against the wall before, but Vala made him lose his prudishness with one smoky-eyed look. All he could think of, was what was fast becoming his motto; _Carpe Occasio_.

Seize the moment … and that was precisely what he was going to do at every chance he got.

As they rocked together, Daniel closed his eyes. A bright light flashed in his mind. In a jumble of confused images, he saw Sam and Vala in complete off-world gear. Their faces shown with fear. Next was a mob of angry men, yelling, and spitting at someone he could not see. Then an image solidified with the words, _uti legem_. Daniel tried to plumb for more, but right then, Vala let out a particularly loud moan and he opened his eyes. The pictures he had seen faded quickly with the feel of her surrounding him. As she neared ecstasy, her walls contracted and she screamed as he spilled inside of her. Clinging to each other, they kissed again and Daniel forgot the vision completely.

~0~

On the last day of their time off, a knock at the door startled the two people sitting in one chair, kissing.

"Who the hell could that be?" Vala groaned.

Daniel picked her up and placed her on the couch. Crossing to the door, he let out a surprised grunt.

"Jack." He said slowly.

"Daniel." O'Neill returned. "So … I'm on the phone with Carter in my usual once a month phone call and low and behold, she just happens to mention that a certain SG-1 team member that had been missing for the last six months has returned. I was rather taken aback. _'When did he return and is he all right'_, I ask my former 2IC and what does she tell me?

"' _I'm sorry, Sir. We were just so excited that he was back … I forgot to let you know. He's been home for two weeks.'_ Two weeks, I answer her. And to think that I call myself this man's best friend."

Daniel had the decency to look admonished, and open the door for Jack to come in. Strolling into the living room, he saw Vala half reclined on the couch in one of Daniel's old Air Force tee shirts and a pair of his soft boxers. With one eyebrow raised, Jack turned to Daniel.

"Ah … it's all so clear now."

The scolded younger man shook his head and asked, "Get you a beer?"

"Yes, I think I will have one." He turned to Vala, "Princess? Beer?"

"Oh, no, thank you, Jack. I'll just drink some of Daniel's." she purred to him.

Daniel did not like where this was going. He hung his head and slinked off to the kitchen. When he came back with the beers, Jack was sitting with Vala practically in his lap. With a sigh, he handed the beer off to his friend and sat in his recliner. Vala gave him a look that said she was in full play mode. Shaking his head, Daniel tried to beat down the beast named jealousy at seeing _his_ Vala flirting again. It was what drove him nuts before, and it seemed that he still didn't like it.

"So, kids," Jack started as he lifted his bottle to his lips, "How are things?"

Daniel fidgeted in his chair and mumbled, "Ah, quite well. You?"

"Couldn't be better. Especially now that I know you are safe, sound, and whole again."

"I'm really sorry, Jack. I should have called you when I got home. Things were just kind of … going at a breakneck speed. I didn't mean to keep you in the dark."

Jack pulled another long sip on his beer, eyeing the other man. After a long moment, he slapped his leg, "All's well, Danny, my boy. And I see you are in very good hands here."

"Very good." Vala repeated as she took the beer from Daniel.

"Great! I'm actually here on business, however. Hank told me that SG-1 was having a much needed break, but that it was over as of tomorrow. It just so happens that I have a planet in which the president, IOA and the SGC are very interested in having trade relations. This is a place that SG-2 had the privilege of the initial meet and came back with some interesting new toys.

"They also came back with several large books of law that someone of intelligence has to make himself known too, before anyone can go back. I just so happen to have them in my truck. Care to look them over, Daniel?"

Daniel had been only half listening to him as Vala was nursing his beer in the most erotic way.

"Hmm? Oh … yeah, yeah. I'd love to look them over." He tried to cover. "Is any one from J.A.G. going to also? I mean, I only know so much about law, it's not really my strong suite."

Jack smiled at him, "Oh yeah, the sharks have already circled. They didn't seem to think there would be any trouble. Hank has called for a briefing at 09:00 tomorrow with SG's 1 And 2 and the afore mentioned sharks. And of course, yours truly."

Vala sat up and pouted at Daniel, "Back to the grind rock."

"Stone." Both men said.

Jack stood to leave and Daniel followed him. "It is really good to see you, Daniel. Let's try and keep you in one working piece for a while, okay?" the silver haired man said in a low voice as he hugged his friend.

"I'll try, Jack." He said as he looked over his shoulder to Vala, "I have a good reason to make sure I do."

Jack handed him the empty bottle and went out the door with a wave to Vala. Daniel padded after him to get the books Jack had told him about. Work was coming a little sooner than he had hoped.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** from now on, things get a bit dicey. Stuff is not going to be … well, I'll let you read on. Don't want to give away spoilers.

~0~

**Chapter Fourteen**

Daniel had stayed up very late reading the law books from the planet named _Volzar_, otherwise known as P5X-221. Between the preliminary reports from SG-2 and the volumes of law, he was able to deduce that the planet had three separate countries.

The largest, and the one that the law books were for, was called Ertieg. It seemed that they held the most sway over the citizens of the whole planet. However, they were currently in a bitter dispute with the second largest country, Sengo. One of the main reasons that they wanted trade relations with Earth was so that the Tau'ri would mediate an agreement to end hostilities between the two nations.

Daniel hated going into a powder keg atmosphere, but the items that SG-2 brought back would help Earth with a lot of medical research and they didn't ask for weapons of any kind. That was unusual. It wasn't until the very last page of SG-2's report that he found the third country was actually a penal colony for both nations, but the majority of prisoners were from Sengo.

He figured that things would go smoothly. There were only a few issues that they had to do as a team to accommodate the judicial requirements. He was sure that neither Sam nor Vala would like it, but since this was not a violent environment, he thought they would go along with the rules.

Turning in at around four AM, Daniel snuggled up with Vala. It seemed to him that she made sleeping easier than he had ever know it to be. The dreams stayed sweet and the night terrors were gone. He could definitely get use to this.

~0~

The briefing room was more crowded then normally. With SG's 1 and 2, J.A.G. representatives, and both Generals O'Neill and Landry in attendance, there was barely any room to breathe. Daniel was so bushed from staying up late to read the law books, he couldn't stifle the yawns. Vala kept kicking him under the table to keep him awake.

After everyone else gave their presentations, it was Daniel's turn. Glad to be doing something he managed to wake up a bit. He was already on his fifth cup of coffee and wanted this to go quickly … the bathroom was calling him.

"The Stargate is in between both of the sovereign nations. There is a forty-foot radius … um … marked with a fence, around the 'gate that is considered 'No Man's Land'. When we go through, we have to stay within this area until the Proctor of Ertieg and the Governor of Sengo come to collect us.

"Since Ertieg has the most sway over trade relations and more technology then their less prosperous neighbor, I thought that SG-1 should take on those negotiations, leaving SG-2 with Sengo. The third _'country'_ is actually a large island in the middle of a lake about the size of Lake Michigan and is a penal colony."

Mitchell raised his hand stopping Daniel, "Major Griff will not be able to go with SG-2 this time around and has asked me if I could go in his stead."

Daniel turned to the two Generals, shrugging, "Sam, Vala, and I should be fine to hammer out the details with Ertieg." He offered. "Mitchell and Teal'c can do Sengo."

Jack thought about that for a moment, "Well, as long as Carter sticks close to you, I have no problem with that. She'll be armed and I know Vala won't let anything happen to you."

Daniel gave exasperated sigh, "I'm a big boy, Jack. I don't need an armed escort. Besides, that was the other point I needed to make. According to the laws of Ertieg, Sam and Vala cannot have any weapons."

A plethora of voices rang out immediately in protest. Daniel knew this was not going to go over very well. General Landry had to hit the table with his empty coffee mug to get everyone's attention.

"Settle down people!" he shouted over the din. "Let Dr. Jackson continue."

The room grew quiet and focus was back on Daniel. "Thank you. Both Ertieg and Sengo are a culture where women are considered property. They have little to no rights. Sam and Vala will be allowed to participate in the talks, but they can't be armed. I'm sorry," he added to both women, "but you guys have to leave all your weapons inside the 'No Man's Land' by the Stargate."

Jack was out of his chair and pacing. "Teal'c will have to go with you too then. No objections."

Daniel knew he wasn't going to win any argument with Jack over his safety. Bowing his head, he acquiesced.

"I don't have any more to tell you. It really shouldn't be too hard to broker the peace between the two nations and get a trade agreement in place. I think that Ertieg only needs us to look over the treaty with Sengo and make sure that it is fair."

"Well, I guess that's it then." General Landry said, "Anyone else have something to add?"

No one did.

"Okay then. You leave at 15:00."

~0~

As Daniel closed the door to his locker, he was surprised by Sam and Vala standing right behind it. Neither woman looked very pleased.

"Ahm, Sam … Vala," he said as he backed away, "is there something I can do for you?"

Vala swept around behind the man, blocking any chance of escape. "Just when precisely, were you going to tell us about this _'no weapons thing'_, hmmm?" she asked.

"Um, I was going to tell you … um … before … ah, before we left." The corned man said.

Sam turned him around to face her, "Daniel, do you remember that little blue number quite a few years back? You know, the one that _you_ said I should wear like a real anthropologist?"

Daniel's eyes slid out of focus for a moment as a slight smile played on his lips in the mental image that came to him. Then Vala turned him back around to face her, "And what exactly was that look for?"

He was at a total loss for words. "I … I … don't know what you mean, Love."

"Don't you give me that _Love_ bit. Why didn't you tell us about the weapons?"

Daniel let out a long sigh, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm working on two hours of sleep here. It just sort of … skipped my mind. I'll be armed. It's not like we are going in without _any_ protection. And Teal'c will be there."

The two women considered him for a long minute. Nodding her head, Sam went to her locker to get ready. Vala gave him a scorching look and did the same. Daniel left the locker room with relief that soon turned to anxiety. He knew that was not going to be the end of it.

As everyone gathered in the 'gate room, there was little talk. Everyone was focused on the mission and what they had to do. Both Sam and Vala still looked as if they would like to throttle Daniel. He stayed on the other side of Teal'c … for safety.

The 'gate burst open with a kawoosh and settled into its usual shining pool. Daniel immediately remembered the image of the vertical pool within a stone ring that he had kept seeing in the Otherworld. He sent out a silent whisper to Ta'om giving thanks again for his restoration. He felt he was totally ready for this. He had missed going through the 'gate more then he thought he would.

SG-2 took the lead and disappeared into the event horizon. Cam turned to Daniel with a smile.

"You ready for this?" the young Colonel asked.

Daniel grinned at him, "Oh, yeah!"

Cam and Teal'c led the troops. Sam and Vala followed with Daniel right behind them. As soon as he stepped through, he felt whole and completely alive again. It was a different feeling then what he felt with Vala. With her it was spiritual healing, this was physical healing. Getting back to what he loved to do. Travel the stars. Explore the universe. Live.

As they all regrouped on P5X-221, Daniel took in the lay of the land. They were surrounded by mountains. The sky was a dusty sort of blue with wispy clouds. It was cool and had the smell of fall to him. There was the nine-foot; razor wire fence encircling the Stargate that Daniel had mentioned was the boarder of the 'No Man's Land'. They walked to the large gate and waited for their escorts to come and collect them.

"You sure you want me to go with SG-2?" Mitchell asked his team.

Daniel knew that he had picked-up on the unease between Sam, Vala, and he. "We'll be fine. Teal'c will keep us safe." He told his team leader.

Just then, two horse like beasts drawing carriages pulled up to the other side of the fence. Emblazoned on the side was the seal of Segno. Two men that were considerably shorter than the Tau'ri, but looked very stoutly built, came inside the gate. By the looks of the vehicle and the dress of the men, they could tell that Segno was a very poor country.

"We are here to escort your treaty party to our Capital." The shortest one announced.

Mitchell picked up his backpack and went with the remaining three soldiers of SG-2. He looked back to his team, "Keep'em safe, Teal'c." he said with a slight nod in Daniel's direction.

Jackson was getting tired of everyone treating him like a fucking china doll. It was really starting to get to him. Grabbing his pack, he went and sat near the fence gate to wait for the Ertieg representative to show up. He really wanted to enjoy his first mission back and with the way things were starting, he wasn't sure that was going to happen. He closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the rising headache.

A streak of lightning flashed through his mind. He could see bewildering images flicker behind his eyes. He saw Sam and Vala, their faces beaten and full of fear. An angry mob of men, yelling, and spitting at the two women. Then Daniel saw fire and heard screams. Screams he knew to be his lover's and his friend's.

"NOOOOOO!" Daniel cried, startling others.

Teal'c bent down and grasped the shaking man's shoulder. "DanielJackson, are you unwell?"

His face was covered in sweat and he was shaking like a windblown leaf. He pushed Teal'c's hand away and stood up to go a little ways away from them. Collapsing to his knees, he puked. What was wrong with him? Where did those images come from and why now? Daniel wiped the back of his hand a crossed his mouth. This was not a good way to start his first mission back.

A water bottle appeared before his eyes and he took it gratefully. After he had rinsed out his mouth from the sick, he took several gulps. Looking up he saw Vala standing next to him, her hand on his back.

"What happened, Moswen?" she asked him in hushed tones.

Daniel shook his head and stood up. He was trying to discover that himself.

"I must have fallen asleep." He told her in a thick voice. "Had to have been dreaming. I'm okay now, Vala."

The space princess didn't believe him for one minute. She knew something was wrong, but with everyone treating him with kid gloves, she knew better then to suggest that he go back home.

"DanielJackson," the deep timber of Teal'c's voice called, "ValaMalDoran, our guide is here to take us to the capital city."

Daniel looked around and saw two cars just outside the fence. With one more gulp of water, he and Vala went to join the others. As they approached the gate, the man from Ertieg held out his hand to stop them. He was a weasel-looking sort of man, that had a look of disdain on his face as Teal'c and the two women approached.

"My name is Levi and I'm sorry, Sir," he addressed Daniel, "But the Jaffa cannot come past the fence."

Daniel looked around startled. "There was nothing in your law books that told us that."

"It is just known to all who trade with us. The first of your people that we talked to didn't have one with them, so it never occurred to us that you would bring one now." Levi told him politely.

This was just getting better and better. Neither of the women could have weapons and now Teal'c couldn't go with them. Setting his jaw firm and his shoulders square, Daniel nodded.

"It's alright, we can still broker the trade agreement." He turned to Teal'c, "I think you should stay on this planet though. Maybe radio Cam and then back to the SGC to let them know what is going on. Vala, Sam, and I will do what we came here to do."

All three of them began to protest, but Daniel turned away from them and back to the Ertieg man. "Let's go then." and he strode out the gate.

Sam looked at Teal'c and sighed. This wasn't going according to plan and she didn't like it one bit. Vala hurried to catch up with Daniel, she wasn't going to let him out of her sight, no matter how pissed off he would get. But that only lasted for all of thirty seconds. The door to the first car was opened and Daniel was relieved of his pack, then ushered into the car. When Vala tried to get in next to him, the man stopped her, taking great care _not_ to touch her.

"You two may ride in the other car." Levi told them with nothing short of disgust at having to address the women.

"Daniel …" Vala called to him.

"It's going to be okay, Vala. We have to respect their laws. You and Sam were given special permission to be involved with the talks, not anything else. Please," he looked imploringly at both of them, "Let's just get this done, and go home." He still looked sick.

The car door shut and the two women walked back to the second car. As soon as they got in, a woman in fine cloths greeted them. She smiled at them warmly.

"I am Agaan, first speaker of the women. I greet you warmly." She said.

Sam nodded her head and smiled slightly, "I'm Colonel Samantha Carter and this is Vala Mal Doran."

Vala didn't bother with the niceties. "What's the deal with women on this planet?"

Agaan smiled softly, "The men are first. We are here to serve them." She continued quickly after seeing the look on her guests' faces. "We do have rights, but we are separate from the men in all things."

"Why in the great black cosmos do you put up with that?" Vala exclaimed.

Agaan smiled sympathy to the new woman, "It is how we live here, Ms. Mal Doran. In Segno, the women are treated with less respect. They are almost as animals. They can hold no property, cannot vote, and are assigned a mate. We feel very fortunate to live in Ertieg. Many new laws are being accepted even now. It is still a long way to be as your planet must be. Having a woman in the military is unheard of here."

Sam knew that Daniel would have some wise words about different cultures to say, but she was with Vala on this. It was fucked up for sure.

Watching out the window, Sam saw that Ertieg was very affluent. The people on the sidewalks were all dressed in fine clothes and there was no litter anywhere. The cars pulled into the courtyard of a huge and beautiful manor. The bushes were trimmed into animals and the grounds were very neatly edged. The house itself was three stories high and had a balcony wrapping around on the second floor. There were two front doors, one more elaborate than the other was. As the women got out of the car, Agaan instructed the newcomers on what to do.

"We have to let the men go first and we use the smaller door. You must always stay slightly behind the men and you may not speak until you are address. Are one of you mated to that man?"

Sam and Vala looked at each other for a second. "He and I are in a relationship if that's what you mean." The dark haired woman answered.

"But are you his mate? Sworn only to him?" Agaan asked insistently.

"Well, no, we are not married."

"Then the two of you will have to stay in a room. You will not be allowed to stay with him. You must not touch him either. You cannot ever touch a man that is not bound to you. I know our ways are strange, but you must, for your own safety, abide by them."

Vala was about to protest when she saw Daniel get out of the car in front of them. He only quickly glanced at her as he followed Levi up the steps to the large door. Sam grabbed Vala before she could go after him.

"Vala, he was probably told the same thing that we were. He's not ignoring you on purposes. We have to be really careful and not piss them off. Okay?" Sam asked her in quiet tones.

She simply nodded her head and followed behind Agaan. When they reached the foyer, Vala noticed that Daniel was being taken off to the left while she and Sam were ushered to the right. Neither woman was very happy at being spilt up, especially since they were unarmed.

When they reached their room, Agaan let them know they had about two hours to freshen up and relax. As soon as they were alone, Vala just about exploded.

"I can't believe this! What's the term? FUBAR?"

Sam had to laugh. "Of course you would know that one. We just have to put up with it for a short time. Daniel will wrap the talks up quickly. He won't want to stay here long either." She sat down on the bed and looked around. "Vala, do you have any weapons on you?"

Vala looked guiltily at her. "Yes. You?"

Sam nodded. "Got it hidden. We had better be careful. They sound like they take the law pretty seriously. Make sure you keep it concealed."

The raven-haired woman nodded her head and began to walk around the room to investigate it more closely. It was a nice looking room of dark oak paneling. A rug that seemed to be handmade covered most of the floor and added some color to the room. A door opened out onto the balcony and looked out over the grounds. The place was beautiful that was for certain.

Vala noticed that there were both male and female workers on the grounds. They were separated from each other but it looked as if the workload was equal. The women didn't have any heavier work then the men did. Perhaps there wasn't that much difference between the sexes. It still bothered her that she wouldn't be able to touch Daniel while they were there.

Sam came up behind her as she too looked out over the lawn. "Our packs just came up. It looks like they went through them. You didn't have any …"

Vala shook her head no. "I didn't want to chance that they would look into our stuff. I am kind of shocked that they didn't pat us down though."

"Me too. Perhaps they thought it would be a breach of trust to do that." Sam considered.

There was a knock on the door that startled both of them. Sam went to answer it. She was pleasantly surprised to see Daniel and Agaan standing there.

"Daniel," she said and Vala immediately came into the room. "Is everything okay?"

He walked in with Agaan a few steps behind him. "You both have your things, right?" he asked.

Sam nodded.

"That's good. Um … I can come to see you, but you are not allowed to come to my room." He told them with his eyes averted. He knew that Vala would be upset. "Agaan has offered to take you around the city and show you how well things work here. She's told me that crime is very low because of the laws and the separation of the men and women. Are you interested in going?"

"Sure. That would be nice to see." Carter answered for both of them. "Vala and I can learn more about this system and perhaps that will help you in your negotiations."

Daniel nodded and turned to Agaan, "May I have a word with Vala alone?"

The older woman looked suspiciously at him, then agreed. She and Sam stepped into the hallway and closed the door.

As soon as they were alone, Daniel had Vala in his arms. They kissed passionately for a moment. When he pulled away, he brushed her hair back and smiled.

"I'm sorry that we can't be together, Love. I'm just trying to go along with the customs here. If we get these talks done soon, we can go home." He placed his forehead to hers.

Vala nodded with tear bright eyes. "This is a fucked up planet. Agaan said that Sengo is even worse. Are we sure we want to have trade relations with this place? I hate that I can't even touch you." She kissed him again, wanting to soak his essence in as much as she could. "I will do whatever it takes to help you get this over and done with. Even though I'm appalled at the treatment of women here."

Daniel smiled at her, "I'm sure Sam is too. We have to make this work though, Vala. Jack is counting on me."

He knew that their time together would be very limited. He hugged her close and kissed her once more, "Please be careful! I don't want anything to happen to you … or Sam."

"We will be, Darling. Promise."

Agaan knocked and entered the room without waiting for an answer. Luckily, Daniel and Vala were a few feet away from each other when she came in. Daniel could tell that the woman was anxious about leaving them alone.

"The Proctor has arranged a dinner for us tonight. I told him that we didn't bring formalwear so he said that they would be provided for us. Agaan will take you to a shop for that as you tour the city." He told the two women.

Sam smiled, "That sound great."

"I'll see you at dinner then. The meeting will be right afterwards."

Daniel left as Agaan bowed her head slightly as he passed. She then turned to Sam and Vala.

"Are you sufficiently rested to go now?" The older woman asked.

Both of the SG-1 teammates said yes and they followed their guide out the door.

~0~

The city was very beautiful, Sam thought as they drove into the business district. She was fascinated despite herself at how orderly the city ran. There was a red stripe down the center of the sidewalk and the woman walked on the building side while the men walked on the street side.

For the most part, everyone was cordial to each other, save for a few men that quite literally raised noses in the air as women walked by them. Sam noticed quite a few of the women were holding hands in a very intimate way. Raising an eyebrow at Vala, she smiled.

"Agaan," Sam turned to the older woman, "Can the women here have female mates?"

"Oh, yes, and men can have male mates too, if they so desired. It has helped to keep aggression down between the sexes. The men that wish to have nothing to do with women now no longer have to have an arranged marriage. The women still have too, but there is new legislation in the works to end that as well."

"Oh, that's nice." Vala said derisively. "Why are women treated this way, Agaan? I just don't understand."

Agaan sighed. She really didn't know how to explain it to the off-worlders. It was just how things were there. "Maybe if you tell me a little about your culture, I can understand better what it is that have you so upset."

"Well," Sam started, "on our world in the country I come from, women hold positions of power. We are an equal part of the military, we are in politics. Mostly, we are paid the same for the same work, and we can marry anyone we want to. I'm not only a Colonel in the Air Force, I'm also a scientist."

"So the women can do anything the men can without prejudice?"

"Yes." Sam said vehemently. "We are equals with the men … mostly. There are sometimes problems; I don't want you to think we live in an utopia. There is violence against women and sometimes women are passed over for a man. But we live together if we want to. We touch and play and use the same doors. It wouldn't even raise an eyebrow if a man and a woman were holding hands or kissing in public."

"No one can show any form of familiarity to the opposite sex publicly."

" It's very different here. Do girls and boys go to the same school here?"

"Oh, no! We go to different schools and the higher education is only for the men!"

"See, in my country, we all go to the same school, have classes together, go to college together. There are some schools that are only for girls or boys, but the parents of the child choose to send their kids to those schools."

Agaan considered this for a long moment, "I think that would be nice to have, but that I will not see it in my lifetime."

Agaan considered this for a long moment, "I think that would be nice to have, but that I will not see it in my lifetime. Does your country accept same sex mating as well?"

Sam glanced at Vala. It wasn't that long ago that _they_ had this conversation. "I'm afraid not. It is getting better, but in many places they cannot marry or have legal rights as a couple. It's just been recently that gay and lesbian people could openly serve in the military."

"Then both our planets are in the pains of birthing a new way of thinking." Agaan said perceptively.

It was quiet for some time as the two off-worlders continued to stare out the windows of the car. Vala thoughts were with Daniel and she really didn't comprehend what she was seeing.

The car pulled into a parking lot and Agaan gathered her things. "This is where we can get you some more appropriate clothing for the dinner tonight."

They all stepped out of the car into the warm day. The first speaker ushered them to a shop and inside. It, like everything else here, catered to only one sex. The dresses were very fine and Vala perked up a bit at seeing them. Both she and Sam perused the formalwear with glee.

"Agaan," Vala asked, "can we choose anything?"

The older woman laughed, the first time she had done so, "Yes, dear. Anything."

With huge smiles, they began their quest. When they both had picked out three gowns to try on, they went to the dressing rooms in the back. That was where the trouble began.

~0~

Daniel and the Proctor were strolling through the flower garden chatting. The new comer was fascinated with the history of Volzar and how they overcame the Goa'uld. The system Lord that had reigned over this planet was a little known queen named Kasmut. Because she was ruthless and had forced the men to do all the work, when they eventually over-through her, the men of the planet became the rulers, thinking that now they would have a say in how things worked. Over the years, however, they became just as cruel as Kasmut was and started the laws of separation.

Even though he did not approve of the separation of the men and women, Daniel could see how well everything ran in Ertieg. He was told of the poverty and crime that plagued Sengo and that Ertieg was trying to help them by offering to rewrite the laws. Sengo was resistant seeing it as an act of colonization.

Proctor Zanthus was very forthcoming and Daniel liked that. He got the feeling that the older gentleman would like to ease some of the separation laws. As they talked, Zanthus told him that it was he that made it possible for women to hold property and be independent of any man in their life if they so choose it. They still had to have an arranged marriage that lasted long enough to bring forth a child, but once that was accomplished, they no longer had to be with the man. That was a big step in the lives of the people of Ertieg. They still considered woman to be unclean, but now acknowledged that they could learn and hold positions of some power. Agaan was the first woman to be allowed in government.

Still, as with so many places trying to change the way people think, there were prejudice and hatred. But what made Ertieg different even from Earth was the fact that the people really only used words and articles to voice their opinions. Only rarely were there public outcries for capital punishment and those were in cases of serious breaches of law such as a woman hitting a man or having weapons.

And unlike Earth, same sex partnerships were widely excepted. Daniel figured that was to ease any sexual tension that must plague the nation with women not being able to even touch a man. Zanthus also let him know that even in his own council; there were members with a lot of bigotry. He was definitely one of the few that looked at women as equals to men.

As they neared the manor, Levi came running up to the men. His face was sweaty and he had a look of glee about him.

"Proctor, we need you now! It's an emergency."

The old man turned to Daniel, "Please excuse me a moment."

The two men walked a short ways away and conversed quietly. As Daniel looked around, he was overwhelmed with fatigue. Readjusting his P-90 a crossed his chest he wished he had left it in his room. But he promised Jack to keep it with him at all times. Closing his eyes, he turned his face towards the sun.

Fire.

Blazing fire that he could literally feel on his face. Then he saw them. Sam and Vala … burning to death. They were screaming his name. A crowd of men shouting and spitting at them with fists raised in anger.

Daniel opened his eyes gasping for air. Again, he fell to his knees and puked. What was going on with him. What were these images?

Then it hit him. The gift that Dagda had given him. The Imbas Forosnai-Knowledge that Illuminates. He was seeing something that was going to happen. He looked up and saw the Proctor arguing with Levi. Then he heard it. A crowd just outside the garden walls. Quickly Daniel stood up and went to the Proctor.

"What's happened?" he nearly screamed.

Proctor Zanthus turned sad eyes to him. "Your women. They were caught with weapons."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_Sorry that these last few chapters are so slow in coming, I'm trying to stay ahead by a couple of chapters at a time. I just don't want to get stuck on this story again. Remember, I love feedback! That also includes suggestions and ideas._

**Chapter Fifteen**

The square was crammed with people. Armed guards were surrounding Daniel, Levi, and Proctor Zanthus as they were ushered towards the County Courthouse. Jackson was beyond scared. Not for himself but for his love and his best friend. What was going to happen? Were his visions going to come true? What could possibly be the point of this gift, if he couldn't use it to save the ones he loved?

With piercing pain, it came to him. He remembered the first time the vision had come to him. He and Vala were making love against the wall in his apartment. He saw the angry horde, the fire, and words. He felt as if he was going to be sick again, but shoved the feeling down. There was no time for that. He had to remember what the words said.

Why couldn't he remember? It was just two words.

As they climbed the stairs to the building, Daniel caught sight of his teammates. His month dropped open. Sam looked as if they had broken her nose. There was blood gushing down the side of her face and she was panting.

Vala looked just as bad. Both her eyes were swollen, almost completely closed. Her lip was bleeding and she was clutching at her ribs. But neither woman had a tear on their face. Both stood as defiantly as possible. Daniel pushed his way through the crowd to get to them.

"Daniel!" Vala screamed.

"Vala! I'm here now!" he rushed up and without thinking, took her in an embrace.

The swarm of men began shouting louder and some of them grabbed Daniel and pulled him away from her.

"He has touched a woman!" one man yelled.

"He's tainted!" another cried. "Unclean!"

"**BACK OFF!**" Daniel yelled as he pulled his .45 from its holster.

A soldier tried to grab him from behind but he swiveled around and punched the man in the face. Rising his gun, he shot two rounds into the air to try to scare them off, but it didn't work. Three men, roughly the size of Teal'c, rushed him and took him down. They managed to relieve him of his weapons and bloody his face as well. Daniel tried with everything he had to shake the men off him, but he was overwhelmed. The biggest soldier had his arm around the off-worlder's neck in a chokehold and was pushing him through the front doors to the Courthouse.

Daniel was manhandled into a small room. He tried to fight his way back to the girls but it was hopeless. The Proctor came in and slammed the door shut. He walked over to Tau'ri and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dr. Jackson, please." He said in a pleading tone. "You must calm yourself."

"Calm myself?" he let out a harsh laugh, "That's my friend out there. And my … my promised mate!"

The Proctor's eyes widened. "The dark haired woman is to be wedded to you?"

Daniel hated lying, but in this case, he didn't see where it would hurt. "Yes, she is."

With a long and weary sigh, Zanthus sat heavily in a chair. This was going to be a very hard thing to preside over. Never before had they had trouble of this nature with out-worlders. But that was his fault. He had agreed to let the women come through the 'No Man's Land' gate. Things were going sour with the Tau'ri quickly. He had thought relations with this powerful force in the universe would be all to his advantage. Many of the planets they already traded with had spoken of the Tau'ri's defeat of the system lords and the Ori. He had thought it only a good thing to invite them to his home world.

But now … he was seriously considering retirement. If only he could.

Daniel sat down in a straight-backed chair and leaned his elbows on his knees. Hanging his aching head, he tried again to remember the words that his first vision gave him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the images. As if a fog lifted, he saw the words again. _Uti legem_. Use the law.

That was the only way he could save his love. Save his friend. He had to remember Ertieg's laws.

"Proctor Zanthus," Daniel sounded so tired. "Sir, may I go through your law books again?"

Levi jumped in between them. "No! No! You are not allowed. The sentencing will start immediately as is the custom."

Daniel looked to the Proctor imploringly. The gentleman had nothing but sympathy for the off-worlder.

"I am sorry, Dr. Jackson, but Levi is correct. We will start the sentencing in five counts. Levi, will you tell the others to join us in the trial room. Make sure the women are protected, I don't want any more harm to come to them."

Levi could hardly contain his excitement. "Yes, Proctor."

The high guard took Daniel by the arms and frog-marched him into another room. It was small and stiflingly hot. As tired as he was, the heat didn't help him any. Shortly after he was settled at a table, the two women were brought in. He stood to go to them when a guard pushed him roughly back into the chair.

A side door opened and six men with the Proctor at the center marched in and sat at the big table that took up most of the front of the small room. Then the back doors open and a rush of men crowded into the room. Daniel panted with the heat. He took his tech-vest and his outside jacket off using the sleeve to rub his face. He barely registered that someone was talking. It was Levi.

"Most honorable, Proctor. Gentlemen of Ertieg, these two off-worlder whores, felt it necessary to spit in our faces and flout the laws of this great nation."

The yells and jeers rang thought out the courtroom and things were thrown at them. Levi held his hand up to quiet the crowd. When they did, he continued. "Take them to the holding cells!"

Sam and Vala looked back to Daniel and he saw the fear on their faces that he had seen in his visions.

Levi started to speak again, "As per our law, section 2; paragraph 3: no woman may be allowed to possess, carry, or use a weapon of any kind upon penalty of death, publicly, by fire and without delay. They will prove to the more lenient peoples of this nation that women are not to be trusted. That they should not be allowed any privileges that a man is permitted." In saying that, Levi looked directly at the Proctor.

More shouting ensued but all of it seemed to be in support of what Levi was saying.

Daniel was at wits end. He was racking his brain, trying desperately to find some way that he could free Sam and Vala. Both now condemned to death by fire. He had gone through this with Vala already, and did not wish to repeat the experience.

It was up to him to rescue them. With Cam in Sengo, Teal'c not allowed out of the 'No Man's Land', and his gear, including the radio confiscated, he had to try anything. Then it came to him. There was a law that he could invoke. One that was not used very often, if ever.

Standing with his head bowed he waited to be acknowledge before speaking, as was custom. The elder pointed at Daniel.

"If it pleases, Sir," Daniel said in respectful tones, "I humbly wish to address the council."

"Proceed."

Taking a moment to organize his approach, he swallowed hard, "I am a foreigner in your great country, but it was your sovereignty that requested my people for help and trade relations.

"I was given books on the laws of this Nation and came knowing them. As I understand, the two women in question have been condemned because they had weapons upon their person. And being women, they neither have or ask for a true trial. Am I correct, Sir?"

"You speak truth." The old man said.

Nodding, Daniel closed his eyes – a flash of Sam and Vala burning to death was so vivid he could smell their flesh cooking. He could not let that happen!

But he had promised not to ever leave her again.

If she was dead … the promise would mean nothing. _His_ _life_ would mean nothing. Therein lays the answer. Opening his eyes, he looked at the Proctor squarely.

"The law also says, in section 42; paragraph 18, that if there is someone with whom the accused has some sort of bond with, be it legal cohabitation or familiar, they may come forward to the council to offer penance. As one of the women in question is my superior and the other is my intended mate, I have that right."

Wiping his hand a crossed his mouth that was still bleeding, he closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath.

"I humbly offer myself in exchange for both women's lives. As it is written, 'two women are worth less than one man.'"

A ruckus broke out immediately in the chambers.

"Unheard of!" several men bellowed.

"Sacrilege of our laws!" more men roared.

The heavy stone of the Proctor crashed several times on his desk before order was restored. Daniel continued as if nothing happened.

"Since I am offering this exchange freely and without reservation, I am aloud to put forth the stipulations upon the agreement. Both women must not be harmed in any way. They must be escorted to the Stargate and allowed to go back to our planet.

"Does the Proctor, ever wise, agree to this?"

Levi was seeing red. He had big plans of taking Proctor Zanthus' place because of the trouble these off-worlders had caused. The little weasel like man started another spattering of protests.

Now Daniel held his breath. Roll of the dice. He heard the protest flying around the small room, and saw many men waving fists in the air. But he had eyes only for the old man that before this shit came down, he liked. Even now, Daniel could understand his position, not that he agreed with it, but the law was the law.

Two loud crashes brought the assembled to order. The Proctor stood and address all present.

"Never before has a man offered penance for a woman. This is the cause of the outrage, Dr. Jackson. And for you to offer yourself for both women …" the man shook his head and dropped his gaze before he continued, "I have accepted your sacrifice. Your conditions are also accepted."

Now the room was so loud, Daniel had to put his hands over his ears to stop his head exploding. Several soldiers came running in to keep the crowd from rioting. It took a good fifteen minutes to get the throng under control enough for the Proctor to speak again.

"As you are a man, you cannot be put to death. Your sentence will be imprisonment for the remainder of your life in the penal colony and may mercy be upon you. Case dismissed."

The crash of the stone echoed through Daniel as he closed his eyes and sunk to his chair. She was going to be safe. That was all that mattered.

The crowd was in an uproar again as Levi stirred them up. The guards had to literally push them out of the room.

When the place was quiet again, Daniel was able to breathe. A hand on his shoulder startled him. Looking up, the Proctor stood before him. Kindness shown in his sad eyes.

"As you are from another planet and are bound to the two women, I grant you an audience with them before they leave.

"Dr. Jackson," he said, shaking his head in admiration, "Never have I seen such selflessness shown from a man to a woman. You are inspiring. When the treaty is signed between our country and that of Sengo, I truly hope that your world and ours can have peaceful relations."

Daniel did not tell the old man that if Jack had any say about it, it would be a cold day in hell before Earth would consider any sort of pact with these backwater, male chauvinistic, pompous asses. Why make matters worse for himself.

He smile slightly, "Thank you, Proctor."

"One question, why? Why would you give up your freedom for these women?"

Daniel straightened, "As I told you before, one is my friend … actually more than that; she's as a sister to me. The other …" he didn't catch the hitch in his voice quick enough, "the other is, my girlfriend."

The Proctor's eyes went wide, "You are an extraordinary man, Daniel Jackson. My heart goes with you and I will make note that if the laws of this land change for the better, you will be the first to have your freedom."

The condemned man was taken from the council chambers to the local jail. There he was processed into the system. They dressed him in the blue shirt and pants required of all prisoners. He had an identifying chip inserted into his arm and was given his new 'name'. He was now known only as P- 24601. He was shackled at the waist with his hands in front and then he was placed in leg irons. They even took his glasses away. They tried to slip off the torque off, but he began to fight them, screaming that it could not come off. As none of the men could a good hold on to it to unbend it, they gave up.

"You won't last a day at the penal colony, off-worlder. Especially with that on you." One of the guards grunted at him.

When all that was done, they took him to a small room. There he sat for quite a long time, unsure of what was going to happen. He was so tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. The door opened and Sam came in with Vala close behind. Neither woman noticed the chains that bound their friend.

"Daniel!" Sam exclaimed, "They are letting us go! How did you manage it?"

Vala ran over to him as Sam spoke. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then she saw the manacles. With eyes wide, her face shown with confusion, then terror as understanding came to her.

"No!" she whispered, then screamed, "NO! You can't do this! I just got you back. NO!"

Sam then also saw that he was chained. "Daniel … what did you do?"

"The laws here favor men, Sam. I offered myself in exchange for yours and Vala's freedom."

By now, Vala was sobbing in earnest, clinging to his neck.

"You and Vala would have been put to death. As a man, I cannot be. You must go home … both of you, and never return."

Vala's sobbing turned to wails, "No, no … no! I won't leave you!"

Daniel wished he could hold her, "Vala … Love, this was the only way I could save you. I had to do it."

As he closed his eyes, he saw both women escorted to the Stargate. Sam was struggling with Vala to get her through it, but she won and they were gone…Safe…Home. When he opened his eyes, he saw the tears running down Sam's swollen face. Vala was plastered to him, hanging on for dear life.

"How will we be able to get you back?" Carter asked in hushed tones.

"The law…You have to use their laws. It is the only way, short of full out assault. Maybe you can use the trade agreement to my advantage. I don't know if that would work, but you can try. Just make sure that only men come back here."

Then four soldiers came in the room. One went to Carter and one to Vala. He had to pry the dark haired woman away for their prisoner.

"Vala …Vala…" Daniel spoke, "You have to go. I will not watch you burn to death again. Help Sam find a loophole in their laws."

Unable to hold her in his arms, he clutched at her hands. Placing his forehead to hers and looking into her tear stained and purpling face, he tried to let he know just how much he loved her. Vala kissed him, holding on to him fiercely.

He whispered, "I know you will find a way to save me, my love. I will wait for you. Meus diligo vobis est eternus! My love for you is eternal."

Two guards now were wrestling with Vala to take her from the room. She was kicking and screaming like a wild animal. Sam looked back to her friend.

"We will find a way to get you, Daniel. I swear it."

He nodded his head sadly, "Don't let Cam and Teal'c storm the castle. Or Jack for that matter. It's best if you follow the letter of the law. And Sam, take care of Vala for me please." He couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Daniel was roughly shoved into the back of a truck. The guards laughed as he fell. Someone picked him up and punched him in the gut. Doubling over, Daniel spat blood from his mouth. Just as the guard was about to strike him again, a strong voice stopped him.

"If you hit that man again, I will make sure you will join him in the penal colony." The Proctor said as he climbed into the truck.

The soldier snapped to attention.

"I am sorry, Dr. Jackson, for the treatment by my staff."

Daniel spat another glob of blood before turning to him. "Whatever. Do they treat all prisoners this way?"

Zanthus looked away for a moment. "It is because of what you did, Daniel. They consider your _'sacrifice'_ for women as an insult. To them, you are even worse than a murderer."

The chained man slowly shook his head, "I thought you said that things were changing for the better … Sir." He emphasized the last word with a passable O'Neill impression.

"It takes time, Dr. Jackson. Surely social changes on your planet do not happen overnight."

Daniel let out a short derisive laugh, "No … no it doesn't. There is still a lot of prejudice in my country alone."

"Then you know the difficulty in changing people's mind of things inherently taught from birth. However, what you have done will light a fire in the hearts of many."

"If you immediately know the candle light is fire, the meal was cooked a long time ago." Daniel said quietly.

"What is that?" Zanthus asked.

"Sir, we are going to take the prisoner to the colony now," a guard told the Proctor. "You will have to get out now … Sir."

The old man shook his head, "No, I think that I will ride along."

"Um … Sir?" The guard looked barely out of boyhood, "Then you should ride up front with us, Sir."

"I shall ride back here with Dr. Jackson, son. You may tell the driver to proceed."

Daniel stared at the man with fondness. He could tell that the Proctor truly felt bad about this whole mess. He gave the man a slight smile, "On to Botany Bay."

"What is 'Botany Bay'?" the older man asked as the truck started out.

Jackson let out a painful sigh, "On Earth, a long time ago, one of the biggest continents was a penal colony for another country and Botany Bay was where the ships dropped the prisoners off. It became a country of its own later on."

The Proctor hummed thoughtfully, "I can only hope something like that will happen here. I don't think it will come in my lifetime though."

"But you've started something here, Proctor. Something that needed to be started."

A large bump sent both men jolting forward. Daniel fell to his knees since his hands were bound and he couldn't catch himself. The old man reached out to help him up. When he was back sitting, Zanthus turned to his co-passenger. The Proctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He unlocked Daniel's shackles for him.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Please, call me Zanthus. I truly wish to learn more about your world, Daniel."

"That would take a long time, Zanthus. On my world, there are seven continents, around 195 countries and 6,800-6,900 distinct languages. Not to mention about 21 major religions."

"Oh my." The gentleman said in awe. "On one planet? And … and you know about all of them?"

Daniel chuckled, "I know a little about a lot of them. And more about a few. Many of those countries are at war with each other over religion, land … food supplies," he shrugged his shoulder, "sometimes they fight just to be doing something."

"It sounds like you don't really approve of war, Daniel. And yet … you are a soldier."

He laughed for real this time, "I'm not a soldier. I'm a scholar. I'm the team's linguist and archeologist. My skills are mainly used for peaceful contact with new peoples."

Zanthus eyed him, "You handle a weapon rather well for a scholar, Daniel."

"Hazards of being on a military team for twelve years." He replied quietly. "I've done my share of killing though … a fact I'm not proud of."

Nodding understandably, "I can tell that you are a man of peace. It's too bad that you've been forced to do what you despise."

"Yeah … well … I still wouldn't trade it for all the tea in China." Zanthus raised an eyebrow at him as he continued, "Just recently, I was unable to walk and my future with SG-1 was unlikely. This was my first mission back." Daniel explained as he rubbed his aching head.

"How were you injured?"

Daniel ran his hands through his hair, then rubbed his sore wrists. "My legs were crushed in a cave-in. I was pushing Vala out of the way when the ceiling came down on top of me."

"You must really love her, Daniel."

With a sad smile, he nodded, "But I didn't completely know that at the time."

"Really?" Zanthus seemed shocked, "I wish the men of this world would show such gallantry."

"She is a member of my team. I would have done the same thing for anyone though."

"I believe it." The old man replied, "How is it that you walk and with no limp?"

With a fond smile, Daniel's eyes slid out of focus at remembering, "A race of people called the Nox took me to another race that replaced my legs."

"Replaced them?"

"Yeah … I had to have them amputated, and these … _'people'_ were able to … heal me. They gave me this too." He said as he pointed to his torque. "It can never come off of me, the penalty is rather, well, let's just say … if I value my life and sanity, it can't come off."

The older man's eyes widened, "I'll make sure that won't happen. Tell me, how many other races have you meet in your travels?"

"Oh … too many to number, Zanthus. Anyway, guess I won't be meeting any more now."

The Proctor looked away, "Ah, my boy. I'm going to do everything I can to get you home to your girl."

Daniel nodded, "Thank you."

The truck turned into a compound and stopped at a gate. The men could hear the soldiers talking and then a gate opening up to let the truck pass. Daniel could see a long bridge that would take him to the penal colony soon. It reminded him of some of the bridges he had seen in Florida.

Zanthus turned to Daniel, "I'm afraid I have to put the cuffs back on now, Daniel."

Jackson nodded his head and held out his hands. Just as soon as the manacles were in place, the soldiers opened the back of the truck. They helped Proctor Zanthus down and ushered him a little ways away. The old man turned just as a guard shoved Daniel out. He landed hard in the mud and had the wind knocked out of him.

"STOP!" Zanthus yelled at the guards. "I've already told you once; this man is not to be harmed in any way!"

The soldiers bowed in acquiesces and moved to help the prisoner up. They followed the Proctor into the small building that was the gatehouse. Once inside, they shoved Daniel into a chair to complete his paper work. The old man sat next to him after telling the clerk that he needed to see the warden.

A huge, burly man came out into the office lobby looking very grumpy. He schooled his features as soon as he saw the Proctor. Standing at attention the man saluted.

"Sir." His voice was deep and gravely, "I didn't know you were coming today, Proctor. I would have had a detail escort you."

The older man raised a hand in acknowledgement, "There was no need for that, Corwin, I am here to make sure my wishes are known for this prisoner." He indicated to Daniel, "He is not to be harmed in anyway. He has around his neck a collar that is NOT to be touched. I will be making regular visits to make sure that you comply with my wishes.

"Am I understood?" he finished with a glare.

"Yes, Proctor. All will be adhered to as ordered." The big man replied. "But once he is out on the island, we can only do so much to protect him."

Zanthus leveled withering look at the warden, "If this man is harmed in anyway, I will consider it a slight against myself, and will relieve you of your duties."

Corwin nodded, but the Proctor knew he did not like this edict.

Three guards came out and took Daniel by the arms. The bound man stopped beside the older man.

"Thank you for your care, Zanthus. I truly hope there will be a time that we can sit and talk together." Jackson told the man quietly.

"I will come and see you from time to time, Daniel. Be safe."

~0~

Again, Vala had to be sedated. She was completely inconsolable by the time they got back to the SGC. As soon as Jack saw her crying and that they were without Daniel, he slammed his fist through the briefing room window. After he got it fixed up by Dr. Lam, the General called a meeting.

Carter, Mitchell, Teal'c, and General Landry were sitting at the table waiting for Jack to arrive.

"Once again, it appears that our Daniel has gone and gotten himself into trouble. Now we have to figure out a way to rescue his ass. First, Carter, what the fuck happened?" O'Neill said heatedly.

Sam looked down at the table. She was beside herself with grief. With a deep sigh, she looked her superior officer in the eye.

"It was mine and Vala's fault. Daniel told us not to have any weapons, but neither of us felt comfortable without some sort of defense. We were discovered and the region's police arrested us. By the laws of P5X-221, we were to be executed by fire without any trial. Daniel found a way to save us by offering himself in exchange for our freedom.

"Because he is a man, he could not be put to death, only imprisoned. Daniel told me before we left, that the way to get him home would be to work with their laws. He also said that we should only let men go back to the planet, and not to let you; quote, _storm the castle_, end quote."

Jack looked as if he was going to hit something again, but Hank put a hand on his shoulder to calm him a bit.

"It seems to me, that we need to call J.A.G. back again. Luckily, we had scanned the law books when we had them so we won't need to get them back. Colonel Carter, I want you to have your report on my desk at 07:00 tomorrow. I want details of what you saw and heard. Please get with Ms. Mal Doran as soon as she is calm enough to work with you on that report.

"I should be tired of saying this, but … We have to find a way to save Dr. Jackson."

"How long would it be to send Daedalus after him?" Jack asked, "Why waste our time in figuring out how to get him back with their stupid laws? We can just go there and beam him up. Problem solved."

There was a mummer of agreement around the table. General Landry considered the idea. Standing up, he went to the phone and called Walter to come to the briefing room. When the little sergeant came in, Landry motioned for him to sit down.

"Walter, where is the Daedalus right now?"

"The Daedalus is about four weeks away, Sir. They may be able to get here a little sooner if they push her to the limit." He answered quickly.

Carter turned to him, "Is she near any Stargate that we can go and meet her?"

"Um," he considered a moment, "Yes, I believe she is close to M6P-286. Maybe a day or two away."

"If we could meet the Daedalus there, it shouldn't take too much time to get to P5X-221." Carter said. "If I have my calculations right, it should only take a couple of weeks to get to Volzar from M6P-286."

Jack sat down at the table, his wounded hand in a sling. "Hank, I think we should call them and tell them to stay put. We will go and meet her and leave for P5X-this is a fucked up planet- from there."

"You plan on going too, General?" Landry asked him, knowing the answer already.

"You bet your ass I am. And when I get my hands on him this time …" he let the statement trail off as he saw Vala slink into the room.

Sam was by her in an instant, "Vala, are you okay to be walking around?"

The raven-haired woman nodded and slumped into an empty chair. "Are we going to go get Daniel back?" she asked softly.

"That's the plan." Jack told her in a firm voice.

"How long will it take?"

"We are just discussing that now, Ms. Mal Doran." Landry told her gently.

"I want to go with. Please don't leave me here to wait." Vala requested.

"All of SG-1 will be going, Princess." Cam replied. "We're not losing him again."

Teal'c made a slight motion with his hand. "I believe that DanielJackson told us to use their laws to help him. I do not think that just beaming him out of prison is what he had in mind."

"You know, T, I really don't care _what_ he had in mind." Jack said roughly.

Cam looked over to General Landry, "Sir, why don't some of the J.A.G people go with us. They can look over the laws en route and if they find something, great. If not, we are there ready to extracted Jackson. Fair enough?"

Hank looked at Jack and shrugged, "Sounds good to me, Jack."

O'Neill let out an exasperated sigh and nodded. "Just as long as we get him back."

"Walter, go and radio the Daedalus and tell them to head to M6P-286 and wait for SG-1 to arrive."

~0~

After the Proctor left with the soldiers in the truck, things turned ugly for Daniel. A guard roughly shoved him forward into a hallway.

"Where do you want me to put him, Sir?" the big guard asked.

Corwin turned his piggy eyes towards Daniel with a sneer. "Put him in the holding cell for now, we got a couple more comin' from Segno. Might as well take'em all out to the island at the same time."

The man with Daniel smiled, "Sure thing, Warden."

Taking the condemned man by his arm, the soldier lead him into the back to a small cell. As soon as they were out of sight from the front office, the man punched Daniel in the kidneys. As he fell to the ground with a thud, he heard the man above him laugh.

"You know what, P-24601, we have a saying around here. What the Proctor doesn't know … won't hurt us."

"Funny. We have the same saying where I'm from too." Daniel told him painfully. That earned him a kick to the ribs.

Pulling his head back by the hair, the guard spit in his face. "You won't last a day out on the island, P-24601. Segno prisoners alone will eat you up."

"Yeah, well … I'll take my chances out there where my hands are free." He growled.

"Oh, so you think yourself a fighter, eh?" Picking him up from the floor, the guard uncuffed him, "let's see what you've got P-24601."

Daniel spun quickly and caught the man in the throat with his fist. The big man stumbled backwards with a shocked look on his face. He certainly was not expecting that. With an angry yell, he ran at Jackson. Turning on the spot, Daniel kicked his would be attacker in the gut.

"My name is Daniel!"

"You got some moves, son." They guy coughed.

"I worked for the military. They trained me well." He answered.

The big guard blocked a hit from Daniel and punched him square in the nose. It exploded with a dizzying crack and he hit the floor. Blood gushed out both nostrils and he could hear a ringing in his ears.

"Your name is P-24601 now. Better get used to it." The man growled.

Just as he started after him again, Corwin walked in.

"What the …" he yelled, "Ignatius, put the cuffs back on that man and leave him alone. You heard what the Proctor said, no one touches this guy. Got it?"

The guard glared at his superior. Obviously, he was use to being able to rough up the prisoners. He nodded reluctantly and moved to put handcuffs back onto P-24601.

"Get him cleaned up you fool. Damn! You got woodchips for brains." Corwin grumbled as he left the room.

Ignatius pulled Daniel up off the floor and tossed him in a chair. He left for a moment and then came back with a dirty, wet cloth, which he threw at his prisoner. It was hard for Jackson to reach the cloth to his nose with his hands in cuffs that strapped around his waist, but he managed to get the bleeding to die down a bit.

Left alone, he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to ease his headache. He did not have to wait long for the others to get there. Soon he was on the move to his new home. They put the three men in the back of a truck and started over the bridge. Daniel was taken to the Southfield camp with the two other prisoners. The ride wasn't very long, but since there were no real roads once they got on the island, it seemed forever to get to the there.

When they arrived, the guards got out and pushed the three men out of the truck. Taking their shackles off, they were all handed a duffle bags.

"I'd say good luck … but …" the big one that had fought Daniel just smirked and then left.

Once the guards were gone, his fellow convicts took off. Rubbing his sore wrists, he looked around. The place looked like an Indian reservation he had once been too for a dig when he was a first year college student. Ramshackle huts made a semi circle around the square. No one was in view.

Picking-up the small duffle issued to him, he rummaged through it. There were the basic supplies: a razor, a comb, a few items that resembled food, a lighter, and a moth eaten blanket. Looking at the outside, it had his number blazoned on the side, P-24601. That was who he had become now…No name, just a number.

He heaved a sigh and looked back to the dwellings. He really wished they hadn't taken his glasses, but then he remembered what Jack had told him when they were incarcerated on the prison planet of Hadante, "_Oh Danny, you gotta trust me on this," he said as he took Daniel's glasses off of him, "Signs of weakness are not a good thing in prisons."_

"Welp, another thing I learned from you Jack. Never thought I'd need that tidbit of information again."

Hitching up his pack, he went to the well at the center of the square. He pulled up the bucket and splashed some cool water on his face to ease the aching somewhat. Sitting down in the mud he leaned his head back and closed his eyes to see if he could catch a glimpse of Vala, but no vision came. He wondered if that meant she was too far away for him to keep track of her. His heart sank and his eyes dulled.

It had been almost 48 hours since he had last slept. Even with his mind racing, he was soon dead to the world.

It started drizzling while he lay there in the mud. He woke cold and wet. Moreover, with company. A young boy sat in front of Daniel. The child gave him a lopsided grin. Rubbing his eyes, Daniel sat up straighter.

"Um … hi." The man said to the boy. "My…my name's Daniel." He held out his hand.

The boy just looked at it and cocked his head to the side. After a few moments, he stuck out his own hand beside Daniel's. With a soft laugh, the man took the boy's hand and shook it.

"Do you have a name?"

"Uh huh."

"Will you tell it to me?" Daniel asked, amused at the boy.

"Baelfire, but people call me Bae." The towheaded boy answered. "And you are P-24601"

"I guess I am, Bae, but people call me Daniel." He said then looked back to the huts. "Do you know if any of those places are empty?"

"No, but we have an extra room you can have. You look like a nice guy."

Daniel laughed. "Thanks. Do you live here in the penal colony?"

"I was born here. This is my home. I don't know so much about a pe-nile col-lo-ni-ny. But I live with my mom." The boy pointed to the last hut on the edge of the forest. "I'm sure she won't mind, P-246 … I mean, Daniel. Come on!" Bae grabbed his hand and pulled.

Jackson got to his feet and followed the boy to his home. The boy burst in the door yelling.

"Mama! Mama! We have a new roommate!" Bae called as he entered.

"Now hang on, Bae, your mom might not want a strange man living in her home with her son. I could be anyone. Remember … I'm a prisoner."

"Most everyone here was a prisoner at one time or another. Now we just consider ourselves as a free people. The men of Ertieg or Sengo do not govern us. My name is Sarin. Welcome."

She was beautiful with hair the color of the sun. Her smile could warm up the coldest hearts, but he did not notice that. He just saw that she seemed kind.

"Daniel. Daniel Jackson. Now known as P-24601." He said as he shook her hand. "Your son here said you might have a room available for me."

Sarin smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her. She took him to a room off the kitchen. It was small, but it had a bed and a chest of drawers with a small mirror hanging above it.

"Will this be okay with you, Daniel?" she made sure that he noticed she called him by his name.

Nodding he gave her a small grin. "More than okay, but I can't pay you. They took all my possessions and I doubt you could use any of it here anyway."

"You look very tired and you are wet. There is warm water over the fire and I have some of my husband's old cloths that will probably fit you. Rest. I will have Bae forage from some more mushrooms for dinner."

"Sarin," Daniel said softly, "You are very generous. Thank you."

She smiled again and left the room. When she came back, she had some clean and dry clothes for him. When he finished washing off the mud and blood that was caked on his face and changed, he went in and lay down on the lumpy, but warm bed.

As soon as his eyes closed, he saw Jack and Sam standing on the bridge of a ship. The vision fogged then cleared and he could see Vala sitting in a room, staring out of the window into space. She was safe and he knew it. With a smile, he went to sleep.

~0~

"There really haven't been prisoners here for … oh, I don't know … maybe fifty years. The people that are sent here from Ertieg and Segno are supposed to be prisoners, but really, they are just folks wanting freedom from oppression." Sarin was telling Daniel as they ate the evening meal.

"So…what then? This is an independent country?" he asked around a mouthful of mushroom soup.

"Yes. We just choose not to let the others know about us. The guards only come in if there is a problem or when they are dropping off people, so they don't know that we govern ourselves. Sometimes we will stage a riot just to keep things status quo. The guards come in and break it up … then go, leaving us alone for quite some time." She told Daniel.

As he ate, questions were whirling around his head. He had not expected this at all. "Don't the guards wonder about the children here? Bae can't be the only one."

"No, there are around 50 or so here and a few more in the Northfield camp. We have a lookout by the bridge that lets us know when there's a drop-off."

"Or pick-up?" he asked with a sense of apprehension.

Sarin laughed aloud, "No one ever leaves here, Daniel. Why would they want to? The Northfield is a farming community that supplies the island with food. We are artisans and hunters here at the Southfield camp. We trade our kills and crafts for grain. There are schools for the children and a medical hut in both the Northfield and Southfield camps. We vote and have elections every two years for council members that govern us. The men and women are equal here and that's the way we like it. We may be prisoners to Ertieg and Segno, but to us … we are free."

"What about your families? Don't they wonder what's become of you?" Daniel asked.

"We have a way to communicate to our families back home to let them know everything is okay and to find out if anyone else is ready to be free. We have a system in place to help the defectors make it here. We have to be careful because we do not want to over crowd the island. And we have to make sure these outer villages have room for any _'prisoners'_ that do come in. They really are just people sick of the laws of separation."

"So … everyone here … _wants_ to be here? What about the real criminals? I can't be the only one to come here as a real prisoner."

"In the beginning there were a few problems, but most of the 'prisoners' were social activists that just wanted the separation laws lifted. They wrote papers and organized protest. It may seem like that is what is going on in Ertieg, but really, it's not. Only the hardcore believers end up here. And if someone is violent, well … let's just say … we don't get any violent people here. The laws take care of them. And we have someone on the outside in Ertieg that helps get those that want to come here, here."

"Proctor Zanthus … right?" Daniel figured.

Sarin smiled. "Very good, Daniel. You are quite smart. Maybe you should teach at the school."

Jackson liked that idea. If he was going to be here for any length of time, he might as well enjoy it, but then he thought of Vala and his heart cried for her.

Shaking his head he looked down, "I have someone waiting for me. My … my girlfriend … I promised that I would find a way to get back to her."

Sarin stared at him, "But … but you _are_ a prisoner, Daniel. You had a chip put in you, right? You can see the red light under the skin on your arm."

"Yeah, so? Proctor Zanthus said he would try to find a way to free me. And my friends, they are going to look into any loopholes the law may have. I really don't plan to be here very long, Sarin."

"I hope that will be true, Daniel. The people that have the chip though, the ones that were 'prisoners', they can't leave the island. I can, because I don't have a chip. My husband did and when he was trying to get his mother here, his raft caught the current and took him too close to the boarder and … well … let's just say, Bae is all I have now."

Daniel looked up, fear in his eyes, "But, Zanthus told me …"

"Zanthus tries to do the right thing, but he is just as much a prisoner as you are, only his prison is the law of Ertieg."

"Well, I'll just cut it out; it's not that far under the skin." Daniel suggested earnestly.

"I'm sorry, but if you try and take it out, or if you try and leave, your … your heart will explode.

Unless you can find a way to get the trace off you, you are stuck here. The trace is how we can live free. The guards know that no one can leave without … dying, so they leave us alone."

Devastated, Daniel stood up and walked out the door. Bae looked to his mom and then went after him. Daniel walked to the well and sunk to his knees, his face in his hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A primal scream erupted from deep in his soul and he released it to the sky.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

It was late – ship time at least – and Jack was alone in the mess hall, nursing a cup of coffee with one hand as his other was still taped up from his run-in with the window. The door swished open and a very haggard Vala stepped in. She looked around and saw him. Walking over towards him, he looked up and gave her a slight smile.

"Empress …" He said softly and motioned for her to sit down. "You want something … coffee?"

"No, thank you." She took a napkin from its holder and proceeded to rip it up slowly.

"Something on your mind?" the General asked.

She was quiet for a while, then reached out and took his coffee and had a sip. When she gave it back, she leveled a look at him. "We will get him back … right?"

"Yes…" he answered. "We won't leave him there, no matter what." As an afterthought, he added, "And then I'm chaining his ass to his office desk so he can't get hurt, lost, or dead."

Vala nodded distractedly, "Don't think that will happen. He's much too mulish to be cooped up … you know that."

Jack let out a short laugh. He certainly did know that. That was one of the many reasons he liked Daniel so much: his tenacity and strength of conviction; his willingness to understand different cultures and ideas; and his acceptance of people for who they were. Then there was that doggedness to maintain his own belief, yet open minded enough to consider other ways of thinking. However, he admired most of all, his self-sacrificing for those that needed help or saving.

With a weary sigh, Jack nodded, "Yeah … I know. I just hope there is something that we can do to get him back without causing a major interstellar incident."

"Have the, what did you call them? Weasels? Sharks? Have they found anything to help yet?" Vala asked as she stole another sip of his coffee.

"Sharks … and no, not that I know of. We may have to just snatch him up."

"He won't like that though."

"You know … I really don't care." Jack stated firmly.

Vala nodded her head with a slight grin, "Good to know!"

~0~

Bae sat with Daniel by the well while the man cried out his pain. The boy would pat his knee every now and then. For as young as the boy was, Daniel could tell he had a lot of compassion. Drying his eyes with his sleeve, he looked at Bae.

"You must think I'm a total sissy for crying like this, huh?"

Bae shook his head no, "I've seen lots of men cry when someone they love is killed or taken from them. My Mama told me that it is good for the soul to cry when nothing else will work. She says it's better than hurting someone … or yourself."

"You have a very wise Mama, Bae." Daniel told the boy. "Enough of my pity-party now, I have to figure out how to get home. Bae … do you know if anyone here might have any copies of the Laws of Ertieg?"

The boy thought for a while then stood up, "Come on, Daniel. We don't have any of the laws written down, but old Nadurra may have it in his head. He can remember anything he has ever read. We always try and fool him, but it never works … he's too smart!"

The man took the boy's hand and stood up. Without a word, Bae turned to lead him to Nadurra's hut, but never letting go of Daniel's hand. It felt good to him; he could imagine what it would be like if he had his own son. This was the first time in many years that Daniel thought about having children of his own. Not since Sha're, had it crossed his mind. Now, his love of Vala was making him entertain thoughts of family again. All he had to do was get home to her. The sooner the better.

"Bae, how long has it been since your father … um … you know …"

"Died? I think that's the word you're looking for." Bae said with a smile. "He's been gone for three seasons. It was a long time before my Mama would smile again."

"I bet. You miss your Dad?"

"Yeah, he and I would go fishing together all the time. He was teaching me how to carve too. And when he was alive we would go riding on our equine. Mama had to sell him though."

Daniel smiled at him, "On my world, we call them 'horses'."

"'_Horses'_" – Bae tested the word, "Do you know how to ride – horses?"

"Yes, my father taught me when I was very young. I can also ride camels. Those are like horses only much taller and they have humps on their backs."

Daniel stopped walking and squatted down, Bae did likewise. The man took a stick and drew in the muddy dirt a camel.

"Some camels have two humps and some only one. They are a desert animal and can go for long periods of time without water."

Bae was fascinated with the crude drawing. He smiled up into Daniel's face, eyes smoky colored … like Vala's.

Shaking his head to clear the image of her, he continued, "I was born in the desert and the first five years of my life was spent there. Then both my parents died when I was younger then you. I understand your feelings of missing your dad. But you have your mom and she seems to be very nice."

"I'm sorry for your parents, Daniel. My Mama is nice, even when she is angry at me."

"How far is this Nadurra?" Daniel asked as it started to drizzle again.

They turned a corner and Bae pointed at a very small shack with a small garden of flowers in the front yard. "There is his place."

Baelfire knocked on the rough-hewn door and waited for an answer. When a voice that sounded as old as the hills, bade them to enter, the boy pushed the door open and he and Daniel went into the dark dwelling.

"Ah, Baelfire, my boy!"

When Daniel thought the voice was old, it was a mere teenager compared to the person it came from.

"Welcome, welcome." Nadurra beamed at them, "I see you have brought me a new member of our little community."

"This is Daniel, Nadurra. He comes as a prisoner from Ertieg. He has some questions about the laws." The boy told the old man happily.

Daniel smiled at Nadurra. He reminded him of Ma'chello.

"Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he shook the old man's hand.

"Ah … such politeness! You must be from somewhere else. Surely you are not Ertieg." The elderly man said as he waved the two young ones to sit beside his fire.

"I'm from another planet. It's called Earth." Daniel explained.

Nadurra's eyes widen and he leaned forward. "Surely … you are of the Tau'ri? I never thought to meet one before I died. Your people have been a great blessing to the universe, Daniel."

Blushing slightly, Jackson just nodded.

"You have questions, as I understand our small friend here. What is it that I can do for you?"

"I wish to know if there is a way that I can have the trace taken off of me without harm." Daniel jumped right into it, not wanting to waste time with the laws if he couldn't leave anyway.

"Oh, my son," Nadurra said softly, "I wish I could tell you that there was, but I have yet to find it. Some of the more foolhardy men and women have tried to flee the island in handmade rafts only to die as soon as they left the fishing zone. I do not wish to see that happen to anyone."

The Tau'ri dropped his head down. That was not the answer he had been hoping for. "Then there is nothing that can be done for me."

Nadurra reached a hand a crossed to him and patted his knee, "Ah, my boy, don't despair. You are from another world and I am sure that there are those that wish to have you home. All is not lost."

"It sure feels that way, Sir." Daniel sighed.

"Nadurra, he has a woman back home that is his promised mate. Surly the Proctor will do everything he can to help Daniel out … right?"

"The Proctor is impeded by the laws, Bae. He cannot do anything that the committee doesn't agree too. Why were you arrested, Daniel?"

With a long exhale, Daniel steeled himself to tell the story. When he was finished, Nadurra had a smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

"You have sparked something in Ertieg, my boy. What you did will stir the sleeping giant and things will change. Your sacrifice will be whispered throughout the land. Men and women will call for justice and new laws." The old man said with great hope. "There yet may be a way to get you to your mate. Maybe the time has come for our little island to rise up and be counted among the countries of Volzar. And when that happens, we will no longer be prisoners, but free men and women."

"I don't want to start a revolution; I just want to go home, Nadurra." Daniel explained. "I just want to get back to Vala."

He closed his eyes and a pain shot through his brain. Jack in full battle gear with Teal'c and Mitchell right behind them. They were on a planet, but Daniel didn't know which one. Then he saw a mob of men trying to keep them from moving forward and knew that they were here. A firefight broke out and he saw Jack go down. Mitchell tried to pull him to safety only to be hit himself. Teal'c laid down cover fire and the mob backed away letting the soldiers come forward with their weapons. Teal'c was shouting something over his shoulder and the team started back to the 'No Man's Land' gate.

Next, he saw the infirmary of a ship with Jack and Mitchell under care. Vala was standing beside Jack's bed and seemed to be yelling at him. The vision fogged and when it cleared, Daniel saw Vala at the controls of an F-302 when it exploded into a million pieces.

"NOOOOO!" he cried out, startling the boy and old man. He fell to the ground, trying not to lose his lunch on the floor.

"Daniel, what happened?" Bae asked as he jumped up and went Jackson's side.

Taking several deep breaths, Daniel got himself under control. "I'm sorry, Bae. I really can't tell you."

"He had a vision, young one, of something that has caused him fear and pain. Is there something we can do to help you?"

Jackson liked up at the older man startled. Would the Tuatha consider this a breach of trust that the other man knew of his gift? He waited in silence for several minutes, waiting for blindness or insanity to overtake him, but nothing happened.

Daniel let out a sigh of relief and shook his head as he got back onto his chair. "Nadurra, what happens if someone comes here that is not a prisoner? Like the ones that defect."

"There is only one place where they can cross over onto this island without the guards knowing it. It has to be done under cover of darkness and well planned out."

"What happens if a ship tries to land here?"

Nadurra's eyes widened, "Oh, no. That cannot happen. There is a dome over the entire island that will incinerate anything to tries to go through it. We find parts of birds all the time that have flown too high. No, Daniel that will be the death of any who try."

His face blanched. How could he stop her from coming here? How could he let her know that she was in danger?

"Sarin said you have a way to communicate with Ertieg … can we get a message to Zanthus to let him know that my people are on their way to rescue me by spaceship?" Daniel asked urgently.

Nodding his old and grizzled head, Nadurra told him, "We will go to the station tonight and get a message out."

~0~

One week later, Colonel O'Brian sat in his captain's chair looking out over a blue and white planet. He had already called for SG-1 to come to the bridge and was now waiting for their arrival. They all paraded in a few moments later, coming to a stop beside the Commander.

"General, we are at P5X-221. The country of Ertieg has already radioed that they have seen us arrive. They want to know why we are here."

"Tell them this is a follow-up to the meeting they had with SG-1 two weeks ago." Jack told him.

O'Brian nodded to his communications operator and the message was sent.

"Who was the head honcho down there, Carter?"

"Proctor Zanthus." She replied. "I believe he will be sympathetic towards Daniel too. I got that vibe off of him."

Jack ran his good hand through his graying hair and looked at the view screen. Turning back to his team, he looked right at Vala and Carter.

"You two will _not_ be going. I don't need any more trouble then what Daniel has already gotten into." He stated.

Both women started to protest immediately. Jack threw up his hands to quiet them. "I don't need any more bother, ladies. You can't come."

Vala pushed forward and glared at him, "How about if we stay in the 'No Man's Land', Jack?"

Before the General could answer her, the communications operator interrupted, "There is an urgent message coming in from Ertieg, Sir."

"Put it on the main screen, Sergeant." O'Brian said.

The image jumped and stuttered, but it was clear enough that Sam recognized the Proctor. She whispered that to Jack.

"Proctor Zanthus, I presume." O'Neill said in a strong voice. "I am General O'Neill. I'm here regarding a member of my team that you have imprisoned."

The old man nodded his head, "I assumed as much, General O'Neill. Our laws were given to you before your team came to Volzar. I'm afraid that there is really nothing I can do to help you."

"I really don't want to hear that, Proctor." Jack said angrily, "There has got to be something we can work out. That is if you still want to have a trade agreement with our planet."

"Then I'm sorry, General, we will not be able to broker a trade." Zanthus replied.

"Aht! Wait, wait … hold on a minute." Jack paced in front of the viewer, "Okay, let's start this over. Proctor, will you … please, meet with me and my team about Dr. Daniel Jackson?"

The old man let out a long sigh and wiped his hand over is deeply lined face. "I will arrange for you to be picked up at the 'No Man's Land' gate in one hour's time. And General," he looked directly at Jack, "Do not bring any of your women, please. I've had enough difficulty to last me the rest of my life."

"It will just be myself, the Colonel that is Dr. Jackson's team leader, and I will need _your_ permission to have my personal bodyguard, Teal'c accompanying me. I am aware that you do not normally let Jaffa into your country, but I will be insisting on this due to the treatment of my people the last time we were there."

The proctor nodded his head, "That will be acceptable, I will see to it."

The screen went black and the uproar began with Sam and Vala just about accosting the General.

"We have to be there to get Daniel back …"

"Daniel is my soul mate! I will not just stand by and let these people take him from me!" Vala shrieked.

"Soul mate? Really? Look, you both heard the Proctor." Jack said firmly, "You will not go back there … period! Mitchell, Teal'c, and I will get Daniel back."

He turned and walked away before they could begin again. Vala huffed out an exasperated breath and looked to Sam. She shrugged her shoulders knowing that there was nothing that would change his mind.

~0~

Jack adjusted his sunglasses as he waited for the cars to come and pick them up. He had the Daedalus beam them right to the Stargate. He was still trying to figure out what he was going to do to get his friend back. Shaking his head he sat wearily down on the steps that led to the 'gate. He really was getting to old for this, he thought.

The cars pulled up and stopped. As Jack stood up the little weasel like man, Levi walked into the 'No Man's Land'. He seemed very giddy about something and that set Jack on his guard right away.

"You are the men the Proctor has sent me for?" he asked in his squeaky voice.

Jack made a show of looking around the empty 'No Man's Land' and then back. "Appears so."

"I am Levi; I will be taking you to the Proctor. The Jaffa has to stay here."

Jack knew that was not what was agreed and thought that by the looks of this weasel, he was trying to pull a fast one. "The Jaffa comes too. Proctor Zanthus has granted this already. I will hear no more about it." His voice was firm and he saw Levi blanch slightly. "Okay then, take us to your leader."

As the three men followed Levi, Cam whispered to Teal'c, "So how long do you think he's been wanting to say that?"

Teal'c gave a grim smile, "I believe since the Chaapa'ai was first opened on earth."

~0~

Levi escorted the trio into a meeting room where the Proctor sat waiting for them.

"You may leave, Levi." Zanthus said firmly.

The weasel like man began to protest.

"I will be quite safe, Levi. The business these men have is with the Proctor alone. I do not need any council members present."

Levi scowled at him and slipped out the door. With a nod of his head, Jack told Teal'c to stand guard by it. Then, looking at Mitchell, the young colonel pulled out a hand held device and walked around the small room. The Proctor sat and watched … amused.

"All clear, Sir." Cam reported, "No electronic devises anywhere."

With a satisfied smile, Jack turned to the old man.

"General O'Neill," Zanthus began, "I have a message for you."

Jack lifted one eyebrow, "Really? From whom?"

"Dr. Jackson. He contacted me two weeks ago and begged me to warn you."

"Do I sense a threat, Proctor?"

"Not from me, General. Has your ship tried to scan for Dr. Jackson yet?" the old man asked.

O'Neill looked over to Cam who shrugged, then keyed his radio. "Mitchell to Daedalus, come in Daedalus."

"Daedalus here, what can we do for you, Sir?" the tinny voice of the operator came back.

"Please scan for Dr. Jackson's locator beacon."

There was a moment of silence as the four of them waited.

"I'm sorry, Sir," the disembodied voice broke the quiet. "Something is interfering with the locator. We can't get a lock on him."

Cam looked over to O'Neill and saw the anger brewing beneath the surface.

"Roger that, Daedalus, stand by."

"What gives, Zanthus?" Jack asked in a clipped voice.

"When a prisoner is processed he has a chip inserted below the skin. This chip can negate any other form of electronic signal. It has a far more sinister function though."

"And that would be?"

"If Dr. Jackson tries to leave the island, his heart will explode. If he tries to take the chip out …"

"The same thing will happen." Jack sighed and sat down opposite the Proctor.

"Daniel got a message to me to warn you not to try and retrieve him. He also wanted you to make sure that … Vala doesn't try to fly a … what did he call it?" Zanthus scratched his head, "an F-302 down to get him."

"Why?" Mitchell asked, knowing that would be something she would do.

"There is a dome covering the entire island that will incinerate anything that tries to fly in or out."

"This just keeps getting better and better." Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "What a minute. How did he know we were coming in a ship?"

Zanthus raised his eyebrows at him confused, "Your Dr. Jackson has visions. He saw you coming."

O'Neill was about to argue that, but then thought of the gifts that Daniel couldn't tell anyone about, from those _'Tooth de Danny'_ guys.

"Okay, I get we can't barge in and rescue his ass. What _can_ be done, Proctor?"

The old may looked over to Teal'c and quietly said, "Please check that no one is outside."

Teal'c bowed his head and opened the door. Sure enough, Levi was standing right there.

The Proctor was quick, "Ah … Levi, I'm glad you are there. Please run to the kitchens and tell them to bring up refreshments. Do not forget to add the good wine. Make sure you see to it yourself, Levi."

Levi had a disgruntled look and turned to leave. Teal'c stepped into the hallway and watched the weasel disappear around the corner. Cam went to the door and closed it, leaving the Jaffa standing guard outside.

"Okay, Zanthus," Jack turned back to the old man, "What can we do to get Daniel?"

"There is a protest scheduled to happen in two days time. It will be massive. What Daniel did, sparked a sleeping giant. Those against the laws of separation are going to march here, to the capital. The council will have no other recourse then to call _all_ the guards here to protect them. During that time, you can cross the bridge to the island."

"What good will that do if Daniel can't leave without dying?" Jack asked in a menacing voice.

"Daniel has thought of that, General. He told me you have a weapon that will send an electrical charge to incapacitate someone. I think he called it a …"

"A zat." Mitchell and O'Neill said together.

"If we zat him, I bet the chip will burn out before it has time to send the kill command." Cam said.

"Yes, I believe it will."

"But what if it doesn't? You don't know for sure … right?" O'Neill asked.

"No, I do not know for sure, but the person that invented this devise is on the island with Daniel. He said even if it does not completely shut it down, the mechanism will not work properly, and he is almost positive that the kill command will not fire.

"But … it can reset itself so you will have to move quickly. There is a red light just under the skin between the wrist and elbow. If the light is steady, the chip is working correctly. If it starts to blink, speeding up over a two-minute time, that means, it is counting down to execution and you have to get him away from the borderline as quick as you can. If it is off altogether, then the chip has been rendered inert."

"But it could reboot … then when we take him out of there, it will kill him." Jack stated.

"Not if you cut it out when you hit him with that zat thing. Or you could kill him first."

"Wait …what?"

"Daniel said that two shots from the zat will kill him and that will deactivate the chip completely. He told me that you have the capabilities to resuscitate him aboard your ship. But if the kill is from the chip, his heart will be beyond repairing."

"That's a lot of variables, Sir." Mitchell murmured.

"I don't know of any other way for you to get him back, O'Neill."

Ripping his cap off his head, Jack stood and paced around the small room. "You have any better ideas, Mitchell?"

The young colonel shrugged. "Well … it's not like he's never died before."

Jack held up his hand and looked shrewdly at Zanthus, "If we do get him out … what will happen to you?"

"That is the beauty of it, General. No one will know. Ertieg drops off the prisoners and doesn't think twice about checking to see if they are still there." Zanthus smiled, "That is how the island has become a country of its own. There are very few real prisoners there. And because of what Daniel did, the islanders are now ready to come forth as a nation and declare its independence."

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Jack asked.

"Not easy … but doable."

With a resigned sigh, Jack nodded, "We will get the ball rolling on our end, Zanthus. You said this protest was to take place in two days?"

"Yes, and that will give me time to let Daniel know that his plan is in action."

"**HIS PLAN**?" Jack growled, "Now it's all so clear. Only Daniel would come up with something this cockamamie. Okay. We will head back to our ship. What will you tell them the reasons for our not leaving?"

"That you have decided to honor his sentence and wish to begin our trade talks again."

Just then, Teal'c opened the door loudly and let Levi enter with refreshments.

"Ah, good. Food. Trade talks are always better on a full stomach." Jack said as he perused the tray.

~0~

For the one week since sending the message to Zanthus, Daniel could not get the vision to change no matter what he tried. He was getting frantic. Nadurra endeavor to reassure the archeologist, but every dream he had was the same, with Vala flying the F-302 to her doom, he would wake soaked in sweat.

Sarin had come into his room several times to wake him from his nightmare, and held him as he cried. And every time she did, the next morning he wouldn't make eye contact most of the day, he was so embarrassed. She never mentioned it though, which he was very grateful.

"I had bad dreams after my husband died. It was Bae that would hold me in the night. No one should ever have to face that kind of fear alone, Daniel." She told him one morning after another night of fear and tears.

When it was getting close to the time that Zanthus said he would be in touch, Daniel began to formulate his plans. Once he sent it off to the Proctor, he took to sleeping beside a fire close to the communication hut. The dreams were not as bad and he didn't understand what had changed. Then the boy that ran the messages to their owners came to him.

"To Daniel of the island, from Zanthus of Ertieg. A Tau'ri ship has entered our orbit and has requested a meet." The boy recited.

Since Daniel wouldn't leave his little campsite, Sarin, Bae, and Nadurra came to sit with him so that he would not be alone if the news back was bad.

They all sat around a roaring fire. The Tau'ri was pointing out some of the stars to Bae and telling him about his time on them. The boy was fascinated by the stories Daniel told.

"So … the stars are really planets?"

Daniel smiled at him, "Not all of them, no. Some are suns. My friend Sam could tell you more about them. She is a scientific wiz!"

Bae looked at him in shock, "You mean that the women on your planet can go to school and become scientist? Your planet must be a wonder to see, Daniel."

"It's not all good, Bae. We have problems just like here. They just wear a different coat." The man told him. "I've been to hundreds of worlds and not one of them was perfect."

A boy that looked to be about 16 came running into the fire light. He was out of breath and had to take several gasps of air before he could tell them what was going on.

"Nadurra, a message has come from Ertieg." He managed to blurt out.

"Take your time, son." The old man said, "What is the message?"

Taking a few more steadying breaths, the boy recited the message, "To Nadurra of the island, from Zanthus of Ertieg. All is well with our guests. The plan is in action. Protest will commence the day after tomorrow. Be ready."

"How do we know it's really from him? This could be a set-up." Daniel worried.

"The message also said; on our way, Space Monkey." The young man finished.

Daniel shook his head laughing. "It's them. They got my plan and have accepted it."

He closed his eyes and sure enough, he could see that his vision of two weeks ago had changed. Now he could see Jack and Cam driving a crossed the bridge. There was no one chasing them and he couldn't see Vala, so she was safe aboard the ship.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Bae was starting to cry softly.

"Bae," he pulled him close, "What's the matter?"

The boy shivered in his arms, "You are going to leave … just like my dad did." He cried.

Hugging the boy to him, Daniel rubbed his back. "Oh, Bae. You knew I wanted to go home. But things are going to change around here. A lot! And you get to be a part of that change."

"Will you ever come back?"

Daniel sighed, "I don't know. It would be dangerous for me to show my face around here again. They won't know that I'm gone and if I suddenly walk though the Stargate … what do you think would happen to Proctor Zanthus?"

"They would hurt him. Maybe put him to death for helping you to escape." The boy sobbed.

"I tell you what," Daniel looked at Nadurra and Sarin, "I will give your mama and Nadurra a special code so that when things get better here, you can contact me through the 'gate. How would that be?"

Bae nodded his head into Daniel's chest. "'Kay. But I will still miss you, Daniel."

"I will miss you too, Baelfire." He said stroking the boy's hair, "I will miss you too."


End file.
